Sometimes People Change
by these-wings-are-broken
Summary: Quinn never thought she would be the one saying this, but life doesn't work out how you thought it would. She realises she needs a change. She needs a change in herself, and her life. Will it be easy to change her HBIC ways? Set after Nationals.
1. Adventures are a funny thing

Chapter One: Time for a Change.

Sometmes in life, you realise things aren't going to turn out how you want them to unless you have the right attitude. Attitudes are a funny thing. They have an effect on everything. The people you surround yourself with, your family, and the reaction you get from them reflects said attitude.

Laying on her bed, Quinn reflects over the last two years, her ups and her downs. She finds it hard to think about this stuff usually, but due to a recents breakdown in a hotel bathroom in New York, followed by a haircut influenced by none other then her frenemy Santana Lopez, she decides it's probably time to get her shit together. Reflecting on your life isnt the easiest thing to do when your life has been full of bad decisions and the wrong attitude, but damn it, she is Quinn Fabray, and facing a problem head on is how she does things. As Quinn mulls things over in head, her thoughts are interupted by a light knock on the door and her mother's head popping into view.

"Sorry to interupt your... daydreams, but i was wondering if you will be coming out of your dungeon today?" Judy says with a smirk plastered on her face.

Ever since Quinn had come back home, Judy stopped her drinking and decided to focus more on her daughter. Quinn has been in her room a lot since she got back from New York. Judy made it her mission to get the girl to smile, and look like she was genuinely happy. So, she started spending more time with her and less time worrying about Russell, or whether the bills were going to get paid, which was like a breath of fresh air. After spending some time together, she realised that she barely knows this girl anymore. She keeps everything swept under the rug, so that no one can see who she really is. Gradually, Quinn's walls came down a bit, and she let her mother see the real her, the Quinn her mother has been missing since they moved. The funny, charming girl she knows wants to be free. The one she has been hiding because she needed to keep her status as Head Bitch In Charge.

"Yes, mother, I think gracing you with my presence is doable today," Quinn replies, trying to sound nonchalant, while holding back a giggle.

Her mother smiles and says, "Well, why don't you go to the mall and get some new outfits for school?"

Quinn considers this for a moment, "I don't see why not. I'll get ready and head out soon."

Judy nods and leaves her daughter to get ready.

Quinn gets up and looks in the mirror. Her hair is everywhere, her eyes have dark circles under them and her clothes she wore to bed are twisted. _Wow, well don't you look attractive, _she thinks to herself with a chuckle. She gives herself another look over and laughs at how gross she looks and feels.

After a hot shower, Quinn puts on her favourite pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a light jacket. Not the usual style of dress for her, but today, she really isn't in the mood for baby doll dresses and pretty flats. Stepping in front of her mirror, she takes a look at herself again, but this time she doesn't recognise herself. How can you go from dresses to jeans and a jacket in one week, she will never know.

"Quinnie!" Her mother yells from somewhere downstairs, interrupting her thoughts.

"Coming!" She yells back.

Finishing her mascara, Quinn heads downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen making breakfast.

"You bellowed?" She says as she enters. To which Judy just laughs and shakes her head.

"I do not bellow Quinn Fabray, and I wanted to know if you needed money for your adventure today?" She asks with a smile.

"Yes please," Quinn replies with a shy smile. Which in turn, makes her mother smile even wider and hand her $250. "Oh, no, mom. This is too much-"

"Nonsense Quinnie, it's the perfect amount. Just have fun," she smiles and turns back to her breakfast on the stove.

With that, Quinn kisses her mom's cheek and heads out the door, ready for her 'adventure'.

After a day of shopping, a quick lunch then some more shopping, Quinn finds herself quite happy with what she has bought. Two pairs of jeans, three pretty, girly tops, a pair of blue vans, and two jackets. Now, time for a coffee hit to get her home. On her way to the coffee shops, her phone vibrates in her pocket. While flailing about with bags all up her arms and trying to get her phone out of her pocket and still continuing walking, she finds herself being knocked to the ground by someone walking straight into her. After a few seconds of mental blindness, she gets a grip of herself and looks to see who she has to give a good talking to. To her surprise, her words die in her throat, as she finds none other than Rachel Berry staring down at her with a look of terror across her face.

"Dont just stand there Berry, help me up!" Quinn spits out.

"Sorry!" Rachel squeaks in reply and reaches down to grab Quinn's wrist. With some surprising strength from the Diva, Quinn is on her feet in seconds. Guessing that its years of terror and harassment that does to a person, she lets it slide. Quinn recovers from her fall and turns with a death glare to the small girl in front of her, to which she sees Rachel flinch.

"I am so sorry Quinn. Please don't hit me, I am only small, and I cannot defend myself like Santana or Lauren can. But, if you do, please refrain from getting my nose. As you know I have recently recovered from a hit to it and I don't think you want to be joining me to any more doctors' appointments. Nor would you ever want to do a duet with me again due to you hating me," she finished the last bit quieter than the rest of her rant. Which, weirdly, is the only part Quinn actually hears.

"Jesus freaking Christ, Berry! I'm not going to hit you, and I don't hate you. Maybe instead of daydreaming about which performance of Glee Club's you're going to ruin, you should be watching where you walk!" Quinn finishes a bit louder than she probably should have, which causes Rachel to have a hurt look on her face and her bottom lip slightly quivers.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and Quinn instantly feels a burning sensation in her stomach. Is that regret? She wouldn't know, but that damn midget in front of her just looks so sad. Damn it!

"Argh, just come with me, and i'll buy you a coffee," Quinn says, surprising herself with the invite. Rachel goes from shocked, to scared, to worried all in a few seconds but nods anyway.

Once coffee is bought, the two girls find themselves sitting silently at a table in the back of a coffee shop. They continue to look anywhere but each other while sipping there hot coffees.

"I'm really sorry I knocked you over Quinn," Rachel says quietly, first to break the silence since they entered.

"It's okay," Quinn mumbles back, visibly uncomfortable. Pulling out her phone to check the time, she sees the message that was the cause of her unfortunate and abrupt meeting with the girl in front of her. Rachel see's Quinn check her phone and looks down at her hands feeling rejected and pretty much unwanted, as usual.

**Tubbers, you and I are hanging out tonight, I'm coming over around 4. You better be home, bitch - S**

Quinn chuckles to herself at Santana's version of inviting herself over. If she thinks she is going to be nice to her after calling her Tubbers, then she is sadly mistaken.

**Call me Tubbers again and I will murder you, oh, and see you tonight - Q**

Chuckling at her own reply, Quinn sets her phone down on the table to see a curious set of brown eyes staring at her. As Rachel notices Quinn noticing her staring she quickly looks down at her hands. Not wanting to start anything with the HBIC, she decides to just sip her coffee again.

"Alright, enough with the silence, what are you doing here?" Quinn says after getting sick of the awkward tension.

"I'm sorry Quinn, if you would like me to leave so you don't have to be seen with me-"

"I meant at the mall Berry..." Quinn interrupts with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... Uhh, I am merely shopping, as I can see you are too," Rachel replies with a blush. Quinn just nods in reply. Which is when Rachel notices how short Quinn's hair really is. It is above shoulder length and quite beautifully layered.

"Uhh, I never got a chance to tell you but I think your hair looks really nice," Rachel says shyly staring at her hands. Quinn's eyes widen but then she just mumbles a thank you when brown eyes meet hazel.

"I think it is a nice change, and it really suits your new clothing preferences, but I was also wondering what made you cut your hair so close to performing?" Rachel asks with a smile, feeling more comfortable to say what she thinks. Quinn flinches at the question and mumbles another thanks and to what Rachel thinks was an 'I have to go', before abruptly getting up and walking swiftly out of the coffee shop, leaving a hurt and rejected looking Rachel.

After driving around for an hour or so, Quinn finds herself thinking about her encounter with Rachel Berry. How can Rachel go from saying apologies to complimenting when not ten minutes prior Quinn was yelling at her for knocking her to the floor. It's ridiculous! She doesn't deserve this kind of kindness from the girl! She should definitely not have gone to coffee with her either. It was a bad idea, and now Quinn is going to deal with the backlash, because now Berry will think they are friends. And they are _so_ _not_ friends.

_Damn it Fabray, what have you done?_ She thinks as she stops in her driveway.

Now that she was thinking about it, Quinn couldn't remember a single time she was genuinely nice to the girl, seeing as she always had ulterior motives. Her life hadn't exactly been a bucket of sunshine and rainbows, either. You can't blame her for being pissed at the girl for always meddling in her life. After becoming head cheerleader of the McKinley High Cheerios, then getting pregnant and having a baby girl to the school man whore, then giving said baby up for adoption to _Rachel-Freaking-Berry's _birth mother, Quinn had come to the conclusion sometime last year, that she needed to be on top to survive after a history like that. Thinking it over right now, Quinn realises how much she has actually lost. Yeah, she is totally the most popular girl in the school, probably one of the smartest too (Damn that Rachel Berry and her smartness), and has an awesome group of talented people that she can call her family now, but she has lost so much. And here she was, end of Junior year, with nothing to show for it. Losing everything has been hard, losing Finn, then Sam then Finn again, giving up the baby, giving up her body for the baby therefore losing her perfect abs, losing the competition from Prom Queen, losing regionals the first time, and recently losing nationals, brings Quinn to the conclusion that's its been a rough journey. A really rough journey.

As she turns off the car, it hits her. She had the wrong attitude towards life. Why, oh why, hadn't she seen it before? It is so clear, yet she missed it all this time. She has had a bad attitude towards her parents, her friends, Glee, school, Cheerios, and the results of it were a bunch of bad decisions. She could have avoided that fight with Santana at the start of the year, had she not told Coach about her boob job. She could have avoided the Finn drama by not giving into him and his popularity.

Then it hit her again, this was all about popularity. But, how? Popularity was a good thing, right? It kept you on top, and feared by those minions at McKinley, kept you out of gossip spread my Jewfro, it kept you the top dog. If this was all true, why was she so miserable then?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock to her window, and she whipped around to see who it was.

"Tubbers, why are sitting out here in your car?" Santana said with her hand on her hip and a glare that could burn.

"Nothing, get your ass inside before I kick it there. Oh, and what did I say would happen if you called me that again?" Quinn replied while getting out of the car and doing her best HBIC death glare at Santana. Who just smirked and gave her the finger before running inside.

"Bitch," Quinn muttered before following her in. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Time for a Change

Chapter Two: Time for a Change

Quinn was right when she thought her night was going to be long. Santana was surprisingly comfortable around her, probably from her breakdown in New York, which Quinn had made a taboo topic for the three girls, as just thinking about what they talked about brought actual tears to her eyes, and she couldn't let the anyone, especially Santana, see that again. Quinn couldn't escape the thought that she had actually become quite comfortable with Santana as well. Well, to an extent, it's not every day you can be comfortable around the Latina. She was always so closed off and guarded, which reminded Quinn that they had a lot more in common than she first thought. Santana helped her in New York and for that she was so grateful, she actually helped her get her ass in gear and suggested to get a haircut and spent the day shopping with her to make her feel better, even though she spent most the time staring longingly at Brittany, thinking that Quinn didn't notice. But, as sneaky as Santana tried to be, Quinn most definitely noticed. She could see the longing in the Latina's eyes and the way Brittany shyly smiled when she noticed the staring. It was all very intriguing to Quinn, but Santana didn't seem to want to talk about and Brittany wouldn't talk about it, so Quinn decided to leave it for another time. She just wished Santana would show her soft side more, and not just around Brittany. Despite what everyone says, Quinn just wants someone to be there for her like she wants to be there for someone.

After two movies and a few beers that Santana had brought with her, they went up to Quinn's bedroom and were sitting on her bed while they drank beer and played truth or dare. A long, uncomfortable silence had come over the girls, after Santana's truth about having sex with Puck in the back of someone's car at a party, and they were now looking anywhere but each other. Out of nowhere, Santana demanded she spend the night. To say this surprised Quinn would be an understatement. She was so surprised that she sat there in stunned silence for at least a minute, maybe two but she wasn't counting, but Santana had taken it upon herself to punch her in the shoulder to get her attention with something she had just said.

"Ow! Bitch, what in the hell was that for?" Quinn said, looking at her with her best HBIC glare she could muster. They were lying on Quinn's bed, and Santana had sat up and was sitting with her legs crossed facing her.

"Q, you're off in your own little fantasy land, so I took it upon myself to bring your fat ass back down to Earth," Santana said, hiding a smirk.

"Well, congratulations, you brought me back, and it's your turn. So, go," Quinn spat at her, as she sat up and faced Santana with her legs crossed, wondering to herself how she can get pissed off so quickly.

"Whoa, Q, you know I'm only kidding right? What's up with you?" Santana said and with what Quinn thought to be actual concern in her voice.

"Nothing. Just go, Santana!" Quinn said, louder than she first intended.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Q," Santana quickly said in a calm but stern tone. At this, Quinn turned around and sat on the end of the bed with her legs hanging over the side.

"Nothing, can you please just drop it?" Quinn said in a quiet voice, letting her shoulders drop. Santana could see the defeat course through Quinn's body as she dropped her shoulders, remembering what went down in their hotel room at Nationals, she had a pretty good idea what was on the blonde girls mind. With that thought, Santana moved off the bed to kneel in front of the girl putting her hands on Quinn's knees.

"No, I was there in that hotel room in New York, ok? I know I don't show it much, but I actually care about you, ok? You're not just some bitch that I compete with and have the occasional bitch fight with. I thought that we had become actual friends since then," Santana said, saying the last sentence quietly. When she saw the stunned look on Quinn's face, she added, "and if you tell anyone I just said that, I will murder you and make it look like an accident."

Quinn couldn't help what happened next, nor had she seen it coming, but she actually let a tear slide down her cheek. To this, Santana reached up and wiped the tear with her thumb and looked into her eyes with actual concern. Quinn gave a small smile, fell into Santana's arms and just hugged her. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt good in someone's arms, and then she was surprised it was Santana's arms. Quinn wondered if this is the Santana that Brittany got all the time.

"Q, I hate seeing you like this, your mom said you've been in your room a lot lately and I know you don't want to me saying this, but you gotta get over it," Santana said gently, trying not to anger the girl more.

"No, I don't want to get over this, I hate it. I hate having no one. I screw everything up, I screwed up with Sam, I screwed up with Finn, and now I have no one. I just want what everyone else has," Quinn said loudly, but whispered the last sentence. She hated feeling like this, the loneliness was getting the best of her and she hated letting Santana in like this, despite how comfortable she had gotten with her.

"Well, the Quinn I know doesn't do this. The Quinn I know and fight constantly with would not let something as stupid as love get the best of her," Santana said after a moment of processing what Quinn had said.

"Don't you get it Santana? I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not HBIC Quinn Fabray anymore, she is gone. And I have a feeling she's not coming back," she whispered into Santana's neck as she was being cradled in the Latina's arms. Santana brought them back on the bed and layed down holding Quinn in her arms. The blonde girl needed someone to be there for her, and so Santana would be that person. In a way, having Quinn in her arms reminded her of Brittany, and Brittany would want Santana to be nice. So, that's what she will be to Quinn from now on, the person who cared about her, because it's what Brittany would want her to do.

"Wait, wait, wait. You, Quinn Fabray HBIC, are going to be nice to people?"

"That's what I said..." Quinn said pouring herself some cereal.

After a night of crying and waking up in Santana's arms, Quinn left the sleeping Latina and took a shower. To Quinn, this shower changed her view on life. She thought over everything that happened the night before. She thought about Beth, she thought about Finn and Sam, she thought about why she even liked them in the first place (which was because of the pull they had at McKinley), she thought about Puck and how he told her he loved her then never acted upon it. After all the thinking, she did some evaluating, and realised, once again, that all these things were brought on by her terrible attitude and bad decision making. She came to the conclusion that these things are what brought on her breakdown last night. She knew that she had another breakdown coming but didn't let herself think about it. 'Cause if you didn't think about it, it was less likely to happen, right? Well, it happened. And it happened in front of the person Quinn was least expecting, well, considering she was expecting it to happen when she was alone in her room one night. Anyway, it happened with Santana. This wasn't a good thing at first, because well, it was Santana, after all! But Quinn soon saw what Brittany must see, because Santana was perfectly sweet and caring. This was a shock to say the least. Quinn put it down to not having the pressures of anyone seeing her be that way or having to beat her at anything, as the reason behind the Latina doing it.

So after all this, Quinn decided that she needed to change, and change she will. She also decided her first act of changing, was to stop being a bitch.

"Damn Q, you are crazy. How is it you intend to do this? We've been bitches since forever..." Santana said as they sat at Quinn's kitchen table.

"I know, and think about it S, where has it gotten us?" Quinn said, after shovelling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Santana did the same and contemplated this. She seemed to be thinking hard too. Which Quinn smiled at, because this was becoming a reoccurring thing between the two. They talked, and when she says talk, she means they actually had heart-felt conversations. Yeah, Santana couldn't resist her bitch comments and insults sometimes, but that was all an act.

"Well, we are the hottest bitches at McKinley, and we can do just about anything we want," Santana said with a shrug. Quinn raised her eyebrows at this, and Santana continued, "yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, doing anything we want is totally the shit, but I mean, we don't have any friends or boyfriends."

"Oh, got our eye on someone have we, S?" Quinn quipped.

"Shut it, Fabray!" Santana said blushing and taking another mouthful of her cereal.

"Seriously Santana, when are you going to get your act together?" Quinn said putting her spoon down and looking at her with a 'we need to talk' look. Santana lowered her head and put her spoon down as well. Quinn took that as her cue to talk. "She said she loves you and that anything can happen, and what did you do? Nothing. You need to talk to her about this," Quinn said with concern and a frown. Santana looked up, not expecting Quinn to say exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, she hasn't talked to me either ok? She just hangs out with Mercedes and Tina all the time and she even went to Kurt's house for that _stupid_ Glee girl's sleepover. I can't believe she went without me," Santana said sadly, whispering the last part and looking down at her hands. Ah yes, Quinn had heard of the sleepover. Neither Santana nor Quinn had attended and they hadn't even been called to see if they were coming on the night. Santana would never say it, but Quinn knew she actually wanted to go and was hurt that no one cared they didn't turn up. Quinn felt the same way, but didn't voice it. Quinn had to have dinner with her mom and her sister, while Santana was too proud to show up and admit she liked them. Since then, she and Santana had been spending a lot of time together. After a month, Quinn finally accepted that the Latina was all she had now.

"I know, S, I know. But, you gotta get over it," Quinn said, and Santana flinched at her own words. She had that coming. She would never admit it, but Quinn was right. Kurt could do it, and so could Blaine, and all she needed was what Quinn was offering. A friend who cared and would push her just that bit extra to be comfortable with herself. She just wished everyone else would accept her like Quinn did. She would never be able to tell anyone that she was in love with a girl. She would be slushied daily and be kicked out of her house for sure if her parents found out.

Quinn could practically hear the gears turning in Santana's head, so she stood and collected their bowls. Interrupting the Latina when she was clearly thinking about something important would not be a good idea right now, so she put the bowls in the dishwasher and sat back down in the seat next to the Latina. She could see her struggling with her thoughts as she looked up into Quinn's eyes. The pain and anguish in the Latina's eyes made her stomach feel like it was on fire. Quinn grabbed the Latinas hand and squeezed it.

"Santana, it's going to be ok. We are going to get through this. You're my best friend, and I will be there for you no matter what. She loves you, and you love her. That's all that should matter right?" Quinn's voice was quiet, but comforting. She meant what she said. It might sound like she was just trying to make her feel better, but after last night, Quinn owed her big time.

"All this touchy feely crap is making me nauceous, I'm gonna go take a shower." Santana said with a wink, but as she was leaving the room, she stopped at the door. "Hey Q?"

Quinn looked up and found brown eyes staring back. "Yeah?"

Santana seemed to be trying to find words, but settled on, "Thanks," and followed it with a genuine smile. To which Quinn just nodded and smiled back, she was never good at this touchy feely crap either.

As Santana left the room, Quinn vowed to herself right then and there that she would help Santana be with Brittany and be comfortable with herself no matter what it took.

The break came to a close with only two days left until school, and Quinn had spend most of it with her mom and Santana. She had grown accustomed to having the Latina just show up and stay over and the breakfasts with her mom. Her mom was clearly happy that they were trying to get to know each other again. They had been living together for a year already, and she could tell her mom was still trying to work out how to be a mom without having Russel standing over her. Having Quinn come home with her hair cut off and locking herself in her bedroom for the first two weeks of break was a good kick in the rear for Judy. She saw how pained her daughter's eyes had become since she got back from New York and realised she needed to smarten up her mothering act if she was going to get Quinn to trust her again and let her help her.

Quinn was sitting at the table eating a late lunch; she had decided that today she could sleep in. So here she was at 2pm, eating her breakfast/lunch in silence. The silence was peaceful and reminded her that she was slowly getting better because she could sit in the silence and not worry about breaking down from her thoughts. After putting her plate in the dishwasher, she went to her room and checked her phone for the first time since yesterday morning. She found that she had a text from someone she never thought would text her.

**Quinn, I know we haven't spoken since that day at the Mall, but I really wish we could be friends. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. I know you are probably going to say no to this offer and I completely understand that you won't want to be seen with me, so no hard feelings. Sincerely, Rachel.**

_Jesus, she even rambles in her texts_ Quinn thought as she put her phone back on her bedside table. Should she take the girl up on her offer? Rachel had sent it yesterday morning and didn't seem to have followed up after it. Maybe she thought Quinn didn't want to see her. After a few moments, Quinn realised this was her first real chance at this whole 'changing' thing that she was suppose to be trying. She had been practising on Santana and the Latina would just laugh and say some snarky comment or just simply laugh at her.

Quinn picked up her phone and went to Rachel's name in her contacts and traced her finger over the call button. Could she really just call her and take her up on the offer? She couldn't just call her, she would surely think she was playing a prank on her or something, after all, the girl was crazy. After a few moments Quinn realised she'd have to do it in person, because really, she couldn't try out her new niceness over the phone and not witness Rachel's most likely hilarious reaction.

After changing into jeans and a t-shirt and doing her make-up, she grabbed her phone and keys and headed for the door.

After driving for what seemed like a year, and practising what to say to the girl, she arrived at the Berry household. She had remembered the address from when she went over there with Santana to egg Rachel's Prius. Quinn giggled to the memory but then felt a strong, burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. What was she doing? Rachel would never want to hang out with her after she had done that. But then again, she texted Quinn, she must want to hang out. But the girl was vegan after all and Quinn and Santana went and egged her car. The image of Rachel, crying her eyes out and washing off dead baby chickens from her car came into Quinn's head and she felt the burning in her stomach again. No way would she want to hang out with Quinn after that.

After mentally preparing herself, Quinn dragged her feet up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a minute of silence, she heard quick footsteps coming from what must be the hallway, and then the door opened revealing a tall black man. Quinn took a step back and checked the number on the house. It was the right address, maybe Rachel had moved?

"Hello, can I help you?" The man asked with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, hi, yes, uhh, I am looking for Rachel. Rachel Berry?" Quinn spluttered out nervously. The man simply nodded and stuck his head the house and called Rachel's name. Which is about the same time Quinn remembered about Rachel having two different race dad's. Quinn kicked herself mentally for not remembering, she should remember these things.

"She will be down soon, she is doing some vocal exercises. Come on in," he said leading her to the living room. Quinn walked halfway into the room and took in her surroundings. It wasn't fancy like she thought it would be, it had a simple, yet homey feel to it. Something that Quinn hadn't had the luxury to know of in her house.

"So, are you a friend of Rachel's?" The tall man asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Uhh, kind of. We are in Glee Club together, i-i'm Qu-Quinn Fabray," she stuttered, turning around to face him. She realised the man probably knew of her and what she has done to Rachel throughout high school.

"Ah, I see." He said looking her up and down, taking in his daughter's tormentor. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Leroy Berry, I am one of Rachel's fathers," he said, pushing himself off the doorframe and holding out his hand, smiling. Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and shook his hand. He then continued never breaking eye contact, "I know who you are Quinn, and I am aware of what took place between you two. Rachel may not tell us everything, but I do know part of what went on."

Quinn found some courage she had been looking for since she got in the door and replied, "Yes, I know what I've done, and how it has affected Rachel. I really am sorry for everything I have done. I have recently realised some things, like how immature I was to think that popularity was what I needed through high school, when it is not. And I came here because I really just want to be friends with your daughter." Quinn finished, taking in a breath after her rambling. Quinn had to apologise to the man while Rachel wasn't in the room, as having her there would make her more nervous. Leroy needed to know she was being genuine in her apology, even though apologies weren't suppose to be on her list of things to do today.

Leroy's eyes were kind, and he smiled at her. The girl in front of him looked like she meant it, and was adorably nervous. "I am so glad to hear that, I can see the honesty in your eyes, Quinn."

As he finished, Rachel entered the room and her jaw dropped. She stood staring at Quinn and Quinn took her in. She was wearing a hoodie, which must be Leroy's because it fell nearly to her knees and she had tights on and her hair was in a messy bun. Quinn thought she actually looked pretty, kinda.

"Hi," Quinn said with a shy smile. Rachel closed her mouth and smiled back.

"Hello, Quinn. What brings you here?" Rachel asked as she entered the room further. Leroy chuckled at the clear awkwardness between the two girls and mumbled something about going to the study.

"Uhh, you texted me, so i came to hang out," Quinn said, suddenly feeling out of place in the house.

"I see. Well, i thought i would have gotten a text prior to your arrival so I could prepare myself properly, perhaps with more decent clothing," she said as she looked down herself, clearly embarrassed. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. Rachel took that as her agreeing to the poor clothing choice and lowered head and said, "If all you did was come here to tease me then, I think it's time you go."

Quinn gaped at her and took a step closer, to which Rachel took a cautionary step back. Realising it was now or never to fix this already rocky start, Quinn found some more of that handy courage. "No, Rachel, I didn't come here to tease you. I came here to make peace, and offer my friendship to you." Rachel's eyes widened but then she smiled the widest smile Quinn had ever seen her make. This smile was nothing like she had ever seen, and Rachel's beautiful big brown eyes made it all the more wonderful. _Wait, what? No, you do not think Rachel's smile is wonderful. _Quinn thought to herself. But then the smile faltered, and Rachel took a step back and her eyebrows knitted together.

"I'd like that, Quinn. But, how can I trust you? You have never once reciprocated my feelings towards a friendship between us, and yet here you are, out of the blue and offering one." Rachel said, worry laced through her voice and expression.

"I know, but you gotta know, I have come to a realisation that i haven't been the nicest person-" Rachel scoffed at this revelation, "- and I realised most of this was from my bad attitude towards life and school and people. I'm trying to change, Rachel. I really am. And I'm starting with you, because out of all my mistakes I've made, i regret the things I've done to you the most," Quinn admitted, and it was true. Quinn had done horrible, horrible things to this girl. She had her slushied, she drew pornographic pictures of her, she called her horrible names, and the list goes on. As Quinn admitted this, Rachel's eyes softened and she gave a small smile.

"Well, I guess we can be friends. Now, if you will accompany me upstairs," she said as she turned and walked towards the stairs. Quinn quickly followed, and wondered why the girl could be so forgiving straight away. Quinn definitely didn't deserve forgiveness so soon in the friendship. Maybe the girl was just happy to have a friend? That, Quinn could relate to.

Quinn had never seen a more girly room in her life. Rachel's room was covered in Art and Theatre props and posters and musical scores and sheet music and there was a bookcase with movies and books to do with musicals and theatre. She felt like she died and went to the Musical Theatre Hell... Or was it Heaven? Either way, this is where you come to die. Quinn chuckled at her inner thoughts being so dramatic.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked curiously as she heard Quinn's chuckle. Quinn's head snapped to her and she smiled.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why it looks like a musical theatre monster threw up in here," she said with a giggle.

"I'll have you know that I am going to be on Broadway, and without proper study of all the lyrics and actressing techniques for the stage, there would no point in even trying to pursue my dream of winning a Tony Award!" Rachel said with a hurt eyes and slightly angered tone. Which made Quinn laugh even more, which made Rachel huff and stomp her foot. "I will not be laughed at Quinn Fabray!" Rachel said a little too seriously which made Quinn stop laughing and wipe her eyes.

"Jeez Berry, calm down maybe? I was joking, but you have to admit, there is so much stuff in here to do with the arts..." Quinn said trying to calm the angry Diva. Rachel looked at her and seemed to calm down a bit but was still uncomfortable.

"Fine, but what do you expect? I am destined for greatness!" Rachel said and Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk and picked up some sheet music. Rachel watched the beautiful blonde looking through sheet music. She really was quite beautiful. Rachel wished she could be prettier like her. Quinn caught Rachel staring and raised an eyebrow. Rachel looked away and became flustered. "A-Anyway, would you like to watch a movie? I have a wide selection and I'm sure we can find something we will both enjoy," Rachel suggested and pointed towards the shelves full of movies. Quinn nodded and walked over to see that she had quite a lot of movies. Rachel came and stood next to Quinn, seemingly looking over the spines of the DVD covers, "what genre of movie is your favourite? I think it would be easier to decide if we knew what you liked the most."

"Uhh, I like horror or thriller, or maybe some comedy," Quinn replied. Rachel raised her eyebrows and scoffed, and Quinn glared at her. "What?"

"Well, I just think that Horror movies suit your personality... Scary." Rachel laughed nervously; suddenly realising she just insulted her tormentor.

"Yeah, well, I'm trying to change that aren't I?" Quinn replied after a moment of thinking. Rachel really was scared of her. It's understandable, really. She tormented the girl for two years straight. Last year she stopped the slushies, but she couldn't seem to stop the insults. There was just something about the Diva that had just made her so mad, she couldn't explain it, but it was definitely something. Maybe one day she will figure it out. Maybe, Rachel would soon trust her. Maybe, that wonderful smiling Diva that is Rachel will be her friend.


	3. Follow Me, Everything is all right

**Hey guys, here's chapter three :) i hope you like it. Reviews would be lovely 3 sorry for any mistakes, i haven't properly edited, just skimmed through. **

Chapter Three: Follow Me, Everything is all right.

Quinn spends the last two days of the break with Rachel. It wasn't what she expected it to be. She actually had fun. Like, legitimate fun. They watched movies, ate some pretty good vegan food, went bowling and Rachel didn't even start psycho-babbling about anything to do with Sectionals or vocal exercises (to Quinn's relief). Quinn thought her new plan to change was going great, she asked Rachel how Finn was doing and Rachel seemed hesitant when she answered. She said they were doing fine but that Finn didn't even call her all break and when she called him he just said he had Halo matches to win or that Puck was over and he was busy. This made Quinn happy for some reason, but furious to think that Finn would blow off a girl like Rachel to play some stupid video game. She was happy that Rachel spent more time with her than with Frankenteen.

The first day of school went off without a hitch. Quinn made her way from class to class and actually paid attention. At lunch as she entered the cafeteria, she noticed Santana sitting with Brittany, Puck, Lauren, Finn, and Mike. The rest of the Glee kids were sitting at a table in the back and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Quinn opted to sit with Santana just to be safe. When she arrived at the table she took the empty seat next to Santana who nodded and went back to listening to Brittany tell her something about her cat.

"- and that's how I figured out he was smoking again, San! He was sneaking out at night time!" Brittany said furiously, well her version of furious was more cute than furious. Santana rubbed her back and whispered something in her ear that made her instantly light up, nod happily and go back to eating her lunch. Quinn laughed to herself and shook her head. Santana turned to look at Quinn and winked at her. Quinn just rolled her eyes and laughed. The rest of the group watched the exchange with curious faces and glances to each other but decided if these two can get along then they best leave it.

Quinn turned her attention to Finn's conversation with Mike and Puck.

"So you two are dating now?" Mike asked.

Finn's eyebrows knitted together and he seemed to be thinking hard about it. "Well yeah I think so. I'm not sure to be honest. We haven't really talked much." Quinn scoffed internally at this. Rachel had made several attempts to get in touch with him, she even went there but he had rejected her for Puck.

"But you guys kissed. Doesn't that mean you're dating now?" Mike asked curiously. Puck nodded.

"No, that means that Rachel likes kissing him, just because you kiss all the time doesn't mean you are dating. You have to actually ask her to be your girlfriend to be dating. She's probably waiting for you to make the first move seeing as she always puts herself out there!" Brittany interrupted seeming frustrated again. Everyone stared in disbelief as this was the largest amount of words Brittany's ever said to them at one time.

Santana jumped in before Finn could respond. "Maybe he thought that the kiss meant they were dating, and didn't think that talking about it would be necessary!" Finn nodded at this in agreement. Brittany huffed and got up out her seat motioning for Quinn to follow. Quinn stood and gave Santana an apologetic look before following after Brittany. Santana just watched the two blondes leave her with the boys and Lauren, who was amused by the entire exchange.

"I can't believe her!" Brittany said in frustration as she was walking.

"Britt! Wait!" Quinn called after the blonde as she was briskly walked in the direction of her locker.

"She is so frustrating!" Brittany practically yelled as she got to her locker. She started fidgeting with the lock and twisting to do her combination.

"Who? Rachel?" Quinn asked confused, but as Brittany looked at her in disbelief she figured out who she had been talking about. "Oh. Santana."

"Yeah, Santana." Brittany said, looking defeated. She lowered her head to rest on her locker door, not remembering her locker combination. "She just... She can't be herself, and I get so mad. She hasn't done or said a single thing to me since the last day of school. I know I'm being selfish, but she doesn't understand that no one will care if she loves me. I just want her to comfortable with herself. I know she envies me for being able to be myself and not care what people think of me. I just... I want her to be happy for once."

Quinn listened and couldn't remember the last time she heard Brittany speak so wholeheartedly. She really did love Santana. "Britt, she just needs time and possibly some courage. Maybe if you showed her that everything would be fine if, say, just the Glee Club knew, she might be more comfortable." Quinn suggested.

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed together and she looked into hazel eyes. "What do you mean? Like, sing to her?"

"Well, yeah, I guess that'd be a good idea," Quinn said, thinking it over. Santana would be fine with that, hopefully. The Glee Club pretty much knew that they had a thing, well, except maybe Finn; he was always oblivious to the world. The bell to signal end of lunch rings and Quinn turns to Brittany. "We'll work it out after glee okay?" Brittany nods and walks to class, forgetting her books, again.

Walking into Glee, Quinn couldn't help but feel sad when she saw Santana sitting alone in the back of the risers and Brittany sitting next to Tina at the front. Santana had a look of pure hurt on her face and was not far off losing her cool. Brittany was laughing and chatting away to Tina about her cat again most likely. Quinn made her way back to Santana and sat next to her, patting her shoulder to show her support.

Santana looked at her and half-smiled. "Thought you'd sit with Britt."

"And leave you to sulk all alone? Never." She whispered and winked at her best friend. Who smiled and looked forward as Rachel walked in. Quinn looked forward and smiled as Rachel smiled at her. Santana noticed the exchange and nudged Quinn in the ribs with her elbow, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Quinn looked back to Rachel, who looked nervous and took a seat near Tina. Quinn then turned back to Santana. "We've kind of been... hanging out." Quinn shrugged nonchalantly.

Santana raised her eyebrows, and looked over to Rachel who was watching the exchange from her seat at the front of class. She turned back to Quinn. "Q, is this that 'I'm gonna be nice' crap you've started?"

Quinn looked to Rachel then to Santana. "Well, yeah. I mean, why not start at the person who I was the biggest bitch to right? She shrugged, as if the answer was obvious. As Santana looked at Rachel again in disbelief, Quinn continued. "We haven't really talked since I went to her place, but I think it'll be fine."

"Q, you know that's messed up right?" Santana said, looking back to Quinn with what looked like concern.

"Why do you care Santana? Aren't you the one who made a voodoo doll of her and practically attacked her in New York? Why do you care what happens to her?" Quinn asked defensively. Santana had done nothing but berate the poor girl for Finn kissing her. It wasn't even Rachel's fault, yet Santana being her fiery Latina self, had to accuse Rachel of screwing everything up.

Santana's eyebrows came together and she looked to the Diva who was fidgeting in her seat while Finn put his arm around her. She shook her head at them and turned back to Quinn. "I don't, I'm just checking that you know it's messed up. She won't want to be your friend. You know this, Quinn. She is too good for Lima losers like us, she is going somewhere, she figured that out with the first slushy you hit her with. You need to realise she is too good for you."

Quinn looked at her in disbelief. Did she seriously just say that? Where was this coming from? Santana's gaze slowly moved a bit to the left and Quinn understood. She was talking about Brittany as well. She thought she wasn't good enough for her. "Santana, that might be true, but that doesn't mean I won't try." She said, hoping the message gets through to her. Which, by the look on the Latina's face, it does. She turns to Quinn and nods, and then goes back to watching Brittany.

Late as always, Mr Shue walks in and starts the lesson. Quinn zones out at the mention of Sectionals, and watches Rachel instead. Something about her draws Quinn to her. She sees her uncomfortably squirm under Finn's arm. Mr Shue walks over the board and writes something. Quinn wasn't paying attention, but he then stands in the way of the word. "Alright guys, I want each of you to pick a song, and sing it to the group. I want it to explain how you felt all through your break from school. Whether it was happy, sad, lonely, tired, excited, whatever. Just sing it to us," he said a little too excitedly. Everyone got up and left the room, and Quinn got a look at what was on the board. '**Feelings**_**'**_ was written in big black marker. _Typical._ Quinn thought as she walked from the class.

On Wednesday, during Glee rehearsal, Quinn had to sit through 3 songs as Finn, Puck, and Tina sang about their break. Finn sang a song that had nothing to do with anything, as usual. Puck sang about being a bad ass and loving his chick, and Tina sang about love while Mike danced around her, which wasn't at all surprising. Then, it was Brittany's turn. She looked nervous, but also looked as though she was on a mission. She looked at Quinn and nodded. Quinn knew that that meant this song was going to be for Santana, whether she knew it or not. Santana, who was sitting next to Quinn, looked at Brittany with nervous eyes, and then to Quinn with a questioning look. Quinn shrugged and looked forwards. Brittany nodded to Puck and he got up with Sam and they grabbed their guitars. Brittany took a few calming breaths and then nodded again towards puck. He started playing an opening to a familiar song. Finn jumped up, obviously knowing the tune, sat behind the drums and started playing the beat. As the opening finished, Brittany started to sing.

_You don't know how you met me  
>You don't know why, you can't turn around and say good-bye<br>All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
>And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea<br>I'm singing...  
><em>

As the chorus begun, Sam and Puck joined in doing the back-up vocals.

_Follow me  
>everything is alright<br>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
>and if you want to leave<br>I can guarantee  
>you won't find nobody else like me <em>

The chorus finished and Brittany's gaze never left Santana, whose jaw dropped as her cheeks turned a bright pink colour, obviously realising the song was directed at her.

_And I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
>Cause as long as no one knows<br>That nobody can care  
>Your feelin guilty<br>And I'm well aware  
>But you don't look ashamed<br>And baby I'm not scared  
>I'm singin... <em>

As the second verse finished everyone started singing along with the chorus.

_Follow me  
>everything is alright<br>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
>and if you want to leave<br>I can guarantee  
>you won't find nobody else like me<br>_

As the chorus finished, Puck did a little solo, and they went back to the first verse. Brittany slowly moved around the choir room, singing as she goes, doing a few perfect twirls.

_You don't know how you met me  
>You don't know why, you can't turn around and say goodbye<br>All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
>And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea<br>I'm singing... _

After a few spins and dance moves that fit the song perfectly, Brittany landed back in the middle of the choir room and staring at Santana. Santana gulped and looked at Quinn. Who smiled and got up with everyone else to dance and sing the final chorus.

_Follow me  
>Everything is alright<br>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
>And if you want to leave<br>I can guarantee  
>You won't find nobody else like me.<em>

As the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped, and Brittany watched Santana go from worried, to embarrassed, to horrified. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she fled the room and everyone stopped to watch her go.

"What's wrong with her?" Artie said with an amused face.

"Probably realised no one wants her here so she split," Lauren laughed, getting glares from Brittany and Quinn.

"Shut it, Zizes. We want her here more than we want you here," Quinn growled, not the best come back, but she had to say something. Lauren huffed and sat back in her seat, obviously not going to bother with the blonde.

"Q, we should go after her," Brittany said, turning to face the door.

"You stay here Britt, I'll go," Quinn said, knowing full well why the Latina ran out the door. Santana probably didn't want Brittany coming after her when she was the reason she ran out in the first place.

"Why are you bothering with her? She's a bitch, and deserves to be alone," Finn snarled to Quinn with a smirk. _God, he is such a moron _Quinn thought while she stared at him in disbelief.

Before Quinn could open her mouth to reply, Rachel cut in. "Finn! She is a part of this team and you shouldn't speak about her like that!" She said looking furious. Why she was defending Santana, Quinn will never know.

"Rach, come on. She is a horrible person! You of all people should know that!" Finn yelled back, obviously thinking the same as Quinn. Then as if he read her mind he continued. "Why are you defending her?"

"Just because she is a bad person, doesn't mean you should still talk about her like that! She is a person just like you and I!" Rachel said, storming out of the room in true Rachel style. Quinn took this as her cue to leave as well and left Brittany being comforted by Tina.

"Rachel, you shouldn't be out here, you know Santana is just going to snap at you. I think you should just go back inside, ok?" Quinn suggested, trying to get the girl to calm down.

"No, Quinn. I will not go back inside. Because Santana is alone, and no one should be alone when they feel like this," Rachel said in a hushed tone, as if someone might hear her caring about the Latina. Quinn raised a questioning eyebrow at the Diva, who looked down at her feet. "Look Quinn, I know we aren't friends, nor are Santana and I friends, because I know about that Voodoo doll she made of me, but I know what it's like to not have anyone, to be constantly alone. I just want her to know that I will be here for her."

"Well I don't need anyone's help," a familiar voice from a bit down the hallway, was mumbled. Quinn and Rachel both turned to find Santana standing with her hand on her hip and glaring at both of them, obviously having heard the exchange between them. "I am not some charity case and I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you, Santana. I just, I want you to know that you're not alone." Rachel said looking at her feet. Quinn stepped forward towards her best friend and Santana's face softens a bit.

"Q, I just freaked out, ok? She doesn't get it sometimes," Santana said in a quiet voice. Obviously referring to Brittany, Quinn thought.

"I know Santana. Let's just go back inside, ok?" Quinn suggested, but Santana shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go home. I'll see you later." She said while walking past Quinn, towards Rachel and the direction of the car park. As she passed Rachel, she nodded as if to say thanks, but Quinn couldn't be sure.

Rachel looked at Quinn, who shrugged. "Come on. We better get back." She said as she lead them back into the choir room.

Friday afternoon came and Quinn was in Math class with Rachel. Their last class of the day. They still hadn't spoken of their new friendship. They acted upon it though. They sat next to each other in the classes they shared, they spoke of nothing in particular in the halls and they had lunch together yesterday but sat in silence. Quinn decided that she needed to say something because Rachel clearly wasn't comfortable enough around her yet.

She looked at Rachel who was writing out notes for an upcoming test. The class was silent as they all wrote out notes. Quinn decided to pass a note to her so they didn't have to worry about being overheard. She quickly ripped a piece of paper from her notebook, wrote down her question and slid it to Rachel.

**Hey, you wanna do something after school?**

Rachel read the note and her eyes went wide. She quickly scribbled down her reply and passed it back to Quinn.

**You really want to hang out with me again?**

Quinn saw Rachel biting her lower lip, waiting for Quinn to read what she wrote. Quinn couldn't help but think she looked cute while she was nervous. She wrote her reply and passed it back.

**Of course I do. We're friends aren't we?**

Rachel smiled and looked at Quinn then wrote her reply and slid it back making sure to be subtle.

**Yes, we are friends. Did you want to hang out at your house tonight? I could follow you in my car after school?**

Quinn smiled and nodded therefore ending the conversation. They hadn't spent time out of school together since before school. To be honest, Quinn thought Rachel didn't want to continue their friendship, so she backed off a bit. But, Quinn needed this. She needed someone who wasn't a mopey Santana or her hovering mother. Rachel was perfectly nice and polite. She seemed to genuinely want to be around Quinn, unlike her old 'friends'. Also, Quinn knew that Rachel had been lonely as well, as she told her on Wednesday after Santana had walked out of Glee. So Quinn could relate.

The bell rang interrupting Quinn's thoughts and both girls headed to the parking lot. Glee was cancelled due to Mr Shue having to deal with Ms Pillsbury drama, so they could go to Quinn's straight from school. Quinn noticed Rachel looking a bit nervous; she guessed it's not every day you go to your former tormentor's house to hang out.

"Rachel, are you sure you want to come over? You don't have to if you aren't comfortable around me," Quinn asked, giving her an out.

Rachel's eyes went wide but she quickly smiled to reassure Quinn. "Yes Quinn, I'm sure I want to come over. I'll follow you home, see you soon." And with that, she was off to her car.

The girls arrived at Quinn's house ten minutes later and Rachel pulled up along the curb. Quinn waited by her car as Rachel jogged over to her and smiled. As they entered the house, Rachel took in her surroundings. The house was beautiful. It had an elegant look and the furniture was surely expensive and no doubt a fancy designer, but as she looked around, she didn't feel that homey feel she got when she walked into her own living room.

"So, it's just you and your mom?" Rachel asked to break the silence. She noticed Quinn was watching her.

Quinn was leaning against the doorframe of the living room. "Yeah, but since she kicked my dad out, she had to take a couple more hours a week to pay for stuff, so she's usually home late on weekdays."

Rachel took in this information and looked to the pictures around the room, there were only a couple and they all had Quinn and her sister in them. Quinn's sister looked a lot like Quinn, but she was older and her eyes were green. "I see. I understand where you're coming from. My daddy works at the hospital, so he does a lot of 24 hour shifts, so it's usually just me and dad. He's a social worker so he can work from home sometimes." Rachel said and to Quinn's surprise, she listened to all of it.

"Yeah, I don't mind it really. I get to do what I want so it's ok. Did you want something to drink?" Quinn said as she pushed herself off of the doorframe and headed towards the kitchen. Rachel nodded and followed Quinn into the kitchen. Just like the living room, the kitchen was elegant and perfectly designed.

Quinn handed her a bottle of water and they both took a sip. Quinn capped her bottle and smiled at Rachel. "Let's go watch a movie."

After watching two movies and ordering some dinner, Rachel decided it was time to head home. After Rachel left, Quinn went to bed, deciding it was best if she got some sleep. After staring up at the ceiling for what felt like a year, Quinn rolled over to check what the time was. 10.15pm. Quinn wondered if it was too late to text Rachel. She grabbed her phone and typed out a quick text.

**Hey, how are you?** - **Q**

That would be ok to send, right? She hit send and then regretted it instantly. The girl was distant all night. She practically ran out the door, so she definitely wouldn't want to talk to her now. After a few minutes, a reply came through.

**I am quite well thank you, how about yourself? – R**

Quinn smiled and typed out a reply.

**Good, couldn't sleep so I thought I would text you. – Q**

**And what made you think I was awake at this hour? – R**

**Oh, shit. Sorry! I thought you would be awake ****L**** you know, homework and stuff... - Q**

**I was just kidding Quinn. Yes, I was awake, but even if I was asleep I would be happy to receive a text from you. – R**

Quinn blushed and smiled.

**Oh, well in that case. Here I am ;) – Q**

**Yes, here you are. Why couldn't you sleep? – R**

**Uhh, just thinking and stuff... Well, I'm sure you are tired. I'll let you go to sleep. Night – Q**

**Goodnight, Quinn xo – R**

Ok, maybe texting the girl was a bad idea. Quinn couldn't handle telling Rachel through text that the reason she couldn't sleep was because she was wondering why the Diva was so distant, and that she was tired of being lonely. That was too much to dish out and they have only been friends for just under a week. She couldn't help but giggle at the kisses and hugs Rachel put at the end of her text. Quinn wondered if she did that with everyone. Why had Quinn texted the girl in the first place? Why not Santana? Or Brittany?

Saturday afternoon came and Quinn heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." Quinn said not looking up from her book, assuming it was her mother. She heard the door open and shuffling of feet, then a clearing of a throat. She looked up from her book to find a sad looking Santana shifting from one foot to the other. "Oh, hey, I thought you were my mom." Quinn said setting her book on her bedside table.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call. I didn't think you would want to talk to me." Santana said looking down at her feet. Quinn had never seen her look so defeated. Her shoulders were slumped, she had no makeup on and she wore an old WMHS sweatshirt and old jeans. Not her usual style of dress.

"Why would you think that?" Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

Santana shifted on her feet again and looked up into hazel eyes. "Well, I've been avoiding everyone lately and you haven't called or texted since Wednesday... Well, no one has." Quinn's heart sank at these words, she was right. She hadn't made any attempts at finding out what was wrong with the Latina, thinking she wanted to be alone. Quinn patted the bed next to her and Santana walked over and sat on the edge near Quinn's knees. "Look Q, you know I'm horrible at this feelings shit, but I don't know what happened. She sang me that song and I freaked the fuck out. I'm losing her again and I don't know what to do." Santana said looking like a kicked puppy.

Quinn thought about this for a moment, Santana had a point; neither of them were good at talking about feelings. She looked at the girl sitting in front of her, shoulders slumped, hair hanging around her face and the pure pain in her eyes could make anyone cry. "I don't know S, you need to show her that you care about her. You can't care what people think about you if you want to be with her." Quinn thought this was pretty good advice, you really shouldn't care what people think when it comes to love.

"I'm not ready to be out at school Q, it's too much." Santana said looking up into hazel eyes.

"Then maybe you should just come out to Glee club? Everyone practically knows already, but you should make it official so that Britt knows you love her. Maybe you could do what she did. Your turn for your Glee assignment is on Monday. You should sing to her." Quinn said with a reassuring smile. Santana seemed to be thinking it over in her head so Quinn sat and waited for her to answer.

Santana hesitated then nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. I just need to find the perfect song."

**Song: Follow Me – Uncle Kracker**


	4. hope you can see right through my walls

**OMG! Those reviews... you guuuuyysss... I've had up to chapter 4 just sitting and waiting to be put up and i cant wait any longer after reading those reviews! so this is the unedited version... yet again. haha your reviews make me write faster :) unfortunately, school is starting back up again so you know what that means :( reviews = love xxx**

Chapter Four – I hope that you see right through my walls.

Santana left Sunday morning saying that she needed to go to Puck's for something. Quinn assumed she needed him to play guitar for her song on Monday, which Santana wouldn't reveal the name of. Quinn had spent the rest of the weekend lounging around and doing her homework. It was now Monday morning, and Quinn pulled into the parking lot. Santana would be singing her song today and Quinn was nervous for her to say the least. She had no idea what she was singing and it scared the crap out of her. She just hoped the Latina had picked the right song. As she was walking to the front door she spotted Rachel and Finn by Finn's truck. They seemed to be arguing and Rachel looked liked she was about to explode. Quinn tried to get closer but saw Rachel storm off in her direction with Finn closely behind, so she decided to head inside to her first class.

As Quinn was getting her books from her locker she noticed Rachel walk past with tears running down her face, with Finn behind her looking like he was about to kick a chair again. Quinn was about to say something when Finn pulled Rachel around by her arm.

"Rachel, what's your problem?" Finn yelled at her and Rachel's flood gates seemed to have opened up again, because her cheeks had tears streaming down again.

Rachel wiped her eyes with her sleeves and stared at Finn in disbelief. "What's _my _problem? Did you not listen to yourself before? You told me my sweaters are childish and that I need to dress more like a grown up like Santana!" Her tears were streaming down her cheeks again and Quinn wanted to go up to her and hug her but her body wasn't letting her move.

"Well it's true! Why can't you dress more like Santana and Brittany? Their clothes are normal and your clothes are ugly!" Finn yelled and covered his mouth immediately realising he had just screwed up.

Before he could get another word out, Rachel was in his face. "This isn't the sweaters and you know it, you want me to be more like them don't you! I bet you wish I was prettier like them too!" Rachel yelled back at him. His eyes went wide and he looked down at his feet, answering her question. Rachel looked at him with a hurt expression. "I thought so." She whispered and ran down the hall towards the girl's bathroom. Finn stood there for a few seconds, clearly not believing what had just happened. He spotted Quinn watching him with a look of disgust. She shook her head at him and closed her locker before walking down the hall to her first class. Rachel probably didn't want her prying or making matters worse so she decided to ignore her urge to run after the girl, and ask her about it later.

During lunch, Quinn decided to look for Rachel. She hadn't seen her in the cafeteria and she wanted to make sure she was ok. Finn shouldn't have said that to Rachel. He was completely wrong. Her sweaters weren't ugly and Rachel was most certainly not ugly. Finn needed to be punched. Quinn would do it herself but he was so tall and it would probably hurt Quinn more than him. She decided to tell Santana about it later so she could dish out some revenge.

As she passed by the choir room she noticed Rachel sitting in the back of the risers with tears in her eyes. She couldn't have sat there all day like that, could she? Quinn slowly opened the door and knocked softly to let Rachel know someone was entering. Rachel's head snapped up and saw Quinn. She roughly wiped her cheeks, smiled at Quinn and walked over the piano where some sheet music was spread out. Quinn smiled sadly at her and walked over, taking a seat at the piano bench.

"Are you ok?" Quinn said softly. Rachel looked at her with pained eyes and Quinn knew the answer. She saw how much pain the girl was in, and knew what she needed. Quinn got out of her seat and walked slowly to the girl's side. And at that moment nothing else mattered as Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms.

She could feel Rachel's breath hitch as she did, but she soon relaxed in her arms. "Everything is going to be ok." Quinn said into the girl's ear as she let her cry into her neck.

Quinn walked into Glee later than she usually did, as she had to go to her locker to put her books away. Santana was fidgeting in her chair and staring at Brittany sitting in the front row next to Kurt. Quinn noticed Rachel wasn't there yet and Finn was sitting in the front row with a free seat next to him, obviously saving it for Rachel. Quinn opted to sit next to Santana in the back row, with several empty seats next to her.

After a minute or so of listening to Puck and Mike talk about their latest video game adventures, Rachel came into view and was stopped still in the doorway. She looked at the seat next to Finn then to the back row. Finn looked up and saw Rachel and patted the seat next to him. Quinn watched as Rachel made eye contact with her and she offered her a kind smile. Rachel looked back to Finn and then walked straight past him and sat next to Quinn in the back row. Quinn nodded and smiled again, they hadn't spoken since their moment at the piano during lunch.

It was then that Mr Shue made his late arrival and asked who would like to go first. Quinn looked to Santana who seemed to be hesitating. Quinn elbowed her in the ribs and the Latina's hand shot up and she cleared her throat. Everyone turned to her with raised eyebrows. "Mr Shue, I have a song prepared." She said in a small voice. He smiled and nodded before taking a seat in the front row next to Finn.

Santana got up and walked to the front of the room, pulling up a stool. At the same time, Puck grabbed his guitar, handed Brad and the band sheet music then pulled up a stool next to Santana. Santana looked to Brittany and gave her a nervous smile. "I just wanted everyone to know that this song is for Brittany. Britt, I've never met anyone like you, I hope this song let's you know how I feel." She nodded to Puck and he started playing.

After playing a quick intro, Santana started singing.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<em>

As Santana finished the first verse, Brad joined in on piano.

_You put your arms around me  
>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>you put your arms around me and I'm home_

The band joined in, and Santana's eyes were on Brittany's.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

Puck played the intro again and Santana let a tear slide down her cheek as she sang the next verse, her eyes never leaving Brittany's.  
><em><br>The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

As the bridge came, Puck joined in doing backup vocals.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

As the chorus came again, everyone joined in. Quinn looked around at the other Glee members. Mike and Tina were holding hands, as were Mercedes and Sam. Brittany wasn't moving and even though Quinn couldn't see her face, she guessed she was smiling or had tears in her eyes. Rachel was watching Quinn, with something in her eyes; Quinn couldn't put her finger on it. Rachel let a tear slide down her cheek, grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a squeeze, leaving butterflies in Quinn's stomach.

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

Santana stood and walked to Brittany stopping in front of her.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

As the Latina finished, Brittany stood and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you," Santana said just loud enough for everyone to hear. She pulled away and looked into Brittany's eyes. "Will you be my official girlfriend?"

Brittany's eyes went wide and the smile on her face could make anyone's heart flutter. "Of course I will San!" She all but squealed before crashing their lips together. The room broke into a loud applause and Puck and Sam did a few wolf whistles.

The girls broke apart and Brittany grabbed onto her hand. Everyone came running up to them and enveloped them in a group hug. Quinn smiled as Rachel held tightly onto her hand again. Santana found Quinn's eyes and they shared a look and a hug. Finn was the only one not in the hug.

"Wait, so, are you guys like, dating now?" He asked with his usual dumb look plastered on his face. Everyone ignored him and continued sharing their approval and congratulations to the girls.

"Alright, I guess that's it for today, unless anyone else wants to share a song?" Mr Shue said as the chatter died down. Everyone shook their heads and left the room. Quinn watched as Brittany and Santana left hand in hand and giggling like a couple of school girls.

Wednesday morning came and Quinn thought that everything was looking up. The word about Santana and Brittany getting together hadn't hit the rest of the school yet, to Santana's relief. The Glee club seemed to understand that they didn't want to go fully public yet, so it was made an unspoken agreement that they were to keep it on the DL. The girls still acted like they usually did, pinkie-holding, giggling and flirting with each other, and no one seemed to notice. Which relieved Santana even more; she didn't want everyone knowing just yet, she had told Quinn during lunch that day.

The time for Glee club arrived and everyone gathered into the room. Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat in the back row. They were all chatting and mucking around, waiting for Mr Shue to arrive. Finn came into the room, looking pissed and sat in the back row at the opposite end of the three girls. Quinn noticed Rachel still hadn't turned up yet and that worried her. Rachel had been avoiding everyone since Monday and she hadn't been in the lunch room either. Just as Quinn was about to get up to look for her, Mr Shue and Rachel walked in and stood at the front of the class.

"Alright everyone, before we start, does anyone have any of their assignments prepared?" Mr Shue asked and everyone looked down at their hands. Assignments usually went this way, only a couple people performed and the rest slacked off, Quinn was happily one of said slackers. As no one answered him, he turned to Rachel and she nodded. "Go for it Rachel." He said and sat near the piano on his usual stool.

Rachel walked to the band and handed them sheet music. How the band could sight read so well, Quinn would never know. They all studied their respective sheets and nodded to her. Rachel walked back to the centre of the room and nodded for Tina and Brittany to join her, obviously going to do her back-up vocals. Brittany and Tina grabbed a microphone stand each and Brittany grabbed one for Rachel and put it in front of her. "This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Finn." She said with a sickly sweet smile that Quinn instantly knew was fake. This was not good.

After the guitar intro Rachel began the first verse.

_Oh no  
>Don't go changing<br>That's what you told me from the start  
>Thought you where something different<br>That's when it all just fell apart  
>Like you're so perfect<br>And I can't measure up  
>Well I'm not perfect<br>Just all messed up_

Brittany and Tina joined in on the backing vocals and Rachel glared at Finn while she sang.

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
>But now I see<br>I don't wanna pretend  
>So this is the end of you and me<br>Cause the girl that you want  
>She was tearing us apart<br>Cause she's everything  
>Everything I'm not<em>

Rachel took the microphone out of the stand and strutted around towards the band and dancing closely against the guitarist.

_It's not like I need somebody  
>Telling me where I should go at night<br>Don't worry you'll find somebody  
>Someone to tell how to live their life<br>Cause you're so perfect  
>And no one measures up<br>Yeah all by yourself  
>You're all messed up<em>

As the chorus came in, the rest of the Glee club, excluding Finn, joined in.

I was losing myself to somebody else  
>But now I see<br>I don't wanna pretend  
>So this is the end of you and me<br>Cause the girl that you want  
>She was tearing us apart<br>Cause she's everything  
>Everything I'm not<p>

As the chorus finished and bridge started, Rachel made her way around the risers and walking in and out of the chairs before sitting next to Quinn at the back and singing the verse to her while glaring at Finn at the other end of the back row. Quinn couldn't tell if she should be smiling but she was. She had the biggest grin and it was because of one Rachel Berry.

Now wait a minute  
>Because of you<br>I never knew all the things that I had  
>Hey don't you get it?<br>I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
>Cause this is my life<p>

Rachel winked at Quinn before walking back to the microphone stand at the front of the room where she sang the final chorus with her eyes on Finn.

I was losing myself to somebody else  
>But now I see<br>I don't wanna pretend  
>So this is the end of you and me<br>Cause the girl that you want  
>She was tearing us apart<br>Cause she's everything  
>Everything I'm not<p>

Rachel finished and glared at Finn, who looked like his head was about to explode, while everyone clapped and cheered. Rachel had made quite the performance. After the clapping died down Rachel took a seat next to Tina in the front row.

"Damn Rach, that was hot." Puck said with a smirk.

"Why thank you Noah. Glad to see someone appreciates me." Rachel replied.

"This is crap! I said I was sorry Rachel, come on! This is getting ridiculous!" Finn yelled, standing up so fast his chair fell over.

"No! This is not crap, Finn, and I never once heard an apology from you! You broke my heart yet again, and this time, I'm not putting up with it! We are over!" And with that, Rachel stormed out, in true Diva fashion. Everyone looked to the door then at Finn.

"What did you do now, Frankenteen?" Santana said from the back next to Quinn. Everyone else seemed to wonder the same thing as they all nodded and glared at him.

"I didn't do anything! She is just being her usual annoying self and being unfair." He said with an angry look on his face.

"Oh, don't be such an idiot, Finn. You know exactly what you did! You had no right to speak to her like that, you hurt her and now you lost her. Good job, Finnadequate." Quinn said in her best ice Queen voice. Finn glared at her and kicked the empty seat in front of him across the room, and stormed out in the opposite direction of the Diva.

After Glee, Quinn and Brittany walked to their cars which were parked next to each other, and waited for Santana to get her homework from her locker. Quinn was on edge and Brittany couldn't think of anything to tell her to make her feel better. They stood in silence as they waited for Santana. After five minutes, the Latina came jogging up to them and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" Santana asked looking to Brittany, who was watching Quinn stare sadly off into the distance. Brittany nodded towards the blonde and gave Santana a look. Santana sighed and poked the blonde in the shoulder. "Hey Q, did you wanna come stay at mine this Saturday night? Britt is coming over and I thought we could have a girl's night."

Quinn turned to look at the Latina and raised an eyebrow. "No offence Santana, but I don't really feel like being a third wheel anymore than I usually do." She said with a sad smile, turning back to look off into the distance again. The Latina followed her line of site and saw Rachel sitting on a bench crying.

"You can invite the midget if it makes you feel better." Santana said through gritted teeth. Everything about the midget screamed annoying, but Quinn seemed to actually like her.

Quinn's jaw dropped and she turned to the Latina. "Are you serious?" Santana nodded. Quinn looked back at Rachel then back to Santana. "But you hate her..." Quinn said raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I know I have issues with her. But you seem to really like her so I'm not gonna stand in your way of happiness." The Latina said with a bit of a smirk.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah Q, Rachel is so cute and I think you guys would be cute together." Brittany smiled and put her arm through the Latinas, who was smirking and holding back a laugh.

"What? No, guys, I just want to be her friend. I don't like her, like her." Quinn said with a blush.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Santana said with a smirk. Quinn glared at her. "Go invite your midget before I change my mind." Santana said with a wink.

"Screw you Santana." Quinn mumbled as she walked over to where the Diva was sitting. As she approached Rachel wiped her cheeks on her sleeve and smiled sadly at Quinn.

"Hey, are you –"

"I'm perfectly fine Quinn. You don't have to come over here and pretend to care." Rachel interrupted. Quinn's eyebrows knitted together and she grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, I do care. I told you already that I want to be your friend. And, I was actually coming over to also see if you wanted to come to a sleepover with me at Santana's house." Quinn said softly trying to take the best approach at the invite.

Rachel eyed Santana and Brittany at their car, who were giggling and tickling each other and glancing at the girls on the bench. Rachel turns to Quinn with a raised eyebrow. "Is this some elaborate prank you three are playing on me? Because I'm not an idiot Quinn, I-"

"Rachel! I am deadly serious that this is not an elaborate prank to embarrass you or anything like that. I just don't want to be a third wheel and I really thought you would want to hang out and get to know each other properly" Quinn said, interrupting Rachel's soon to be rant. Rachel eyed the other to then look back to Quinn, who had a hopeful look on her face.

"Well, I guess if you want me there I will come. But I don't think Santana actually wants me there, she is probably planning my murder or something." Rachel said hesitantly. Quinn just giggled and poked the Diva in her side.

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow." Quinn said and got up from the bench. As she got to her car Santana and Brittany were watching her with curious eyes. "Stop staring at me and go home. Oh, and she is coming." Quinn said to Santana with a smirk, who huffed and got into her car. Brittany giggled and got into the passenger side. Quinn laughed as she watched them drive off before getting into her car and going home.

Saturday morning came before they knew it and Quinn had been getting texts all morning.. The week had passed much like Wednesday, minus the fighting. Rachel avoided everyone and was barely seen throughout each day. She was last in and first out of Glee and Quinn's heart sank every time she saw her coming out of the bathrooms with puffy eyes and tear stained animal sweaters. Quinn decided to ignore the texts that were coming in and check them after lunch, because they can't be that important. After lunch Quinn walked into her bedroom and her phone vibrated on her bedside table. Quinn sighed and checked it.

**Quinn Fabray, you shouldn't invite someone to a sleepover then ignore all their questions! I will not be attending if you keep this up! – R**

Quinn sighed again and took a seat on her bed; preparing herself for all the texts she was about to read and questions she would have to answer. She opened the first message she received and read them until she reached the last received.

**I don't think coming to Santana's tonight is a good idea. She will most likely murder me. – R**

**Q, if you don't keep your midget on a leash, I will murder her and it will look like an accident. – S**

**What time should I arrive at Santana's house? Or would you like me to come to your house before I go? – R**

**Should I bring some of favourite Musicals over, as I'm sure Santana will not have any movies for all of us to enjoy. Knowing you two, her house will be filled with horror films. – R **

**Q, I'm so excited about tonight! Don't listen to Santana, we want her here. – B **

**She best not get in the way of Britt's and me. I wants to get my mack on tonight. – S **

**Quinn, answer me or I will just show up at your house with everything Broadway-related for us to watch. – R**

Quinn laughed at the messages. Santana was so dramatic sometimes. As for Rachel, Quinn needed to text her as soon as possible so she wouldn't bring any musicals to Santana's. That was just asking for it. She sighed and replied to all three girls who were pestering her.

**Stop being a Drama Queen, Santana. She will be fine** **and if you and Britt start making out in front of me I will leave. I'm coming over at 6. – Q**

**I can't wait either, B. Keep Santana on a short leash, haha. See you soon. – Q**

**Seriously Rachel, do you really think bringing Broadway musicals on DVD would be a **

**good idea? Just meet me at Santana's at 7 and ill make sure she doesn't murder you. See you tonight. – Q**

Quinn put her phone away and packed her bag for what she was sure would be an eventful night. Santana had told her yesterday that her family was going to her Aunt's for a family dinner, so they had the house to themselves. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: Arms - Christina Perri (Santana's) <strong>  
><strong>Everything I'm Not - The Veronicas (Rachel's) <strong>


	5. The Sleepover

**I'm**** sorry this took so long :( but I finally got my computer back so updates will be coming faster. Let me know what your thinking about this, yeah? Reviews would be lovely at this time. Am I going to fast with Quinn's feelings? I feel like she kind of just is all over the place with her life and all her feelings come crashing down so she doesn't know how to handle them properly... I might be doing this all wrong but hey, im trying my best! :$ thanks for reading. :) xx**

Chapter Five - The Sleepover.

Before heading to Santana's house Quinn decided to go to the local Vegan grocery store and pick up some ice cream and snacks for Rachel, knowing that Brittany would demand icecream for dessert and Rachel would be left out. She didn't want her to feel left out, ok? After picking up some other vegan-friendly candy and sweets, Quinn made her way to Santana's. She arrived at Santana's house at 6pm. She had never been nervous coming to Santana's house before. They did this sort of thing all the time. Why was it any different now? As she was pulling her bag from the trunk she realised something. She was nervous because Rachel was coming. That had to be it. She never got nervous about anything, and her history with Rachel wasn't a pleasant one. Being nice to the Diva had been hard but she was suppose to be changing. Changing was one of the hardest things Quinn had ever attempted. Yeah, being a bitch and slushying people was easy. It's appologising and stepping up that was the hard part. Quinn rang the Latina's doorbell and stood under the front porch light. Rachel would be arriving in under an hour and Quinn had to prepare herself. This night would probably be a test run for their friendship in the future, and having Santana here is not going to help. Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by the front door swinging open revealing a tall blonde.

"Q!" Brittany squealed and leapt into Quinn's arms giving her a tight hug. Quinn laughed and looked over the blonde's shoulder. "Santana is inside if that's who you're looking for. Hey! Why did you tell me to keep her on a short leash? Santana is not a dog, only dog's go on leashes, Quinn. Unless I am taking Lord Tubbington for a walk."

Quinn smiled and shook her head at her blonde friend. She was always like sunshine to Quinn. She could light up Quinn's day without barely saying anything. "I meant that you should make sure she doesn't attack Rachel. She's going through some tough stuff Britt, and Santana might make it worse."

Brittany nodded and sighed. "Yeah, she can't help it sometimes, but i'll try my best to stop her. She really doesn't mind her, just the whole nationals thing hit a nerve for her." Quinn smiled and hugged her blonde friend again. She was an amazing friend. "Well, can't let you catch a cold out here, let's get you inside." Brittany said as she grabbed Quinn's bag off her shoulder and led Quinn upstairs to Santana's room.

Quinn took in the room as she walked in. _Someones done some cleaning _Quinn thought to herself. Santana's room usually looked like a bomb hit it. Brittany probably made her clean it up. "Hey S, where can I put these groceries I bought?" Quinn asked lifting up her arms to show the bags full of food.

"In the kitchen. You realise I have food right?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

Quinn nodded and turned to walk out the door. "Yeah I know but i bet you don't have vegan friendly foods for Rachel do you?" Quinn asked smirking and heading to the kitchen with two girls following closely behind.

"Wait, you bought her vegan ice cream?" Brittany asked as the three girls were rummaging through the several bags on Satana's island bench in her kitchen.

"Well... Yeah I mean, you love ice cream Brit, and I know you would be asking for some and I didnt want Rachel to feel left out." Quinn shrugged. Santana and Brittany smirked at eachother and shared a look. "What?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just didn't realise you were hot for manhands..." Santana said smirking.

Brittany slapped her on the shoulder and shook her head. "What did I tell you San? Don't call her that. You wouldnt want Quinn to slap you over teasing her _girlfriend."_ Brittany giggled and Santana joined in. Both recieving a death glare.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Quinn yelled getting frustrated. She couldn't believe these two even thought that. Rachel was just a friend... A very loud, obnoxious, tiny, cute, adorable friend...

"So you don't deny you have the hots for her then?" Santana said smirking. Quinn glared at her and turned to put the icecream in the fridge. She was not going to dignify Santana with an answer. "By ignoring me you are just making it more obvious that you want to get in Berry's pants."

Quinn turned and looked at Santana with a horrified look. She was most certainly not wanting to 'get in Berry's pants'. "What? I- She- I'm not- Santana!" Quinn stuttered with a blush. Santana smirked, obviously getting the reaction she wanted. Quinn blushed and looked at her feet. "I'll be back in a minute." She said and walked to the upstairs bathroom.

"S! I told you not to do that!" Is all Quinn heard as she walked away from the couple. As she got in the bathroom she walked to the mirror and wet her cheeks with cold water, trying to cool herself off from Santana's comment. No way did Quinn feel that way about Rachel. She wasn't gay. No, she definitely wasn't. She's had boyfriends, and had a baby! Quinn cringed at the thought of sex with Puck. It was horrible, painful and uncomfortable. _No wonder Santana thinks I like girls, Puck probably told her how aweful I was._ Quinn thought to herself. She had been put off pretty much all physical contact from guys as soon as she had Beth. How could Santana be so sure that she liked Rachel. How do you know if you are gay? Or if you are bi? It wasn't like someone gives you a certificate saying 'Congratulations! You are gay!'... No, that would be too easy. Santana loves Brittany, maybe Quinn could ask her how she knew she first liked her.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the bathroom door. "Q! Your midget's here!" Santana called through the door. Quinn flinched at Santana calling Rachel _her_ midget. She couldn't deny she liked the sound of that.

"Coming!" Quinn called through the door and stared at her reflection. _Get a drip Quinn_ She told herself. She stood up straight, trying to gain some courage and walked out of Santana's bathroom and headed downstairs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As she decended the stairs she found Rachel and Santana bickering. She rolled her eyes and popped her head around the corner to see what was going on. Rachel was stood with her hand on her hip and glaring at the Latina, who was laughing and gripping her stomach. Brittany was just standing off to the side and watching the exchange with an amused expression. Quinn slowly walked into the room and cleared her throat, stopping the glaring match that was now happening between the two brunettes.

Rachel spun around sporting an award winning smile and Quinn's heart melted. She stood staring at the small Diva for longer than she was proud of. Rachel's smile slowly faded as she noticed Quinn eyeing her up. She took a small step back and looked to the floor feeling self-conscious when Quinn enveloped her in a tight hug. Rachel flinched but then relaxed into her arms. Neither girls denied their love for eachothers hugs. Rachel found it comforting while Quinn found it relaxing. After a minute or so they were interupted by a clearing of a throat and a giggle. Quinn turned her attention the couple and found Santana smirking and Brittany holding back more giggles. She looked at Rachel who was staring at her with a blush and returned the blush.

"Alright guys, enough eye sex for the moment. We have time for that later. Let's watch a movie." Santana said before turning and walking into the theatre room. Quinn rolled her eyes and followed Santana with Rachel following closely behind.

After some bickering, protests and a few threats from a certain Latina, Rachel gave in and they were now watching the opening credits to Scream, Santana's favourite horror movie. As Santana and Brittany got settled on the two seater love seat, Quinn and Rachel sat next to eachother on the three seater couch. Quinn pulled a blanket over the two and sat crossed legged on the couch, ready for some massacreing. She chanced a glance towards Rachel who was leaning against the arm of the chair looking nervous and fidgeting.

Quinn tapped her leg and Rachel looked towards her with a bit of what Quinn thought was fear in her eyes. "Hey Rach, are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Quinn, I'm fine." Rachel said looking back towards the tv.

"You don't look fine..." Quinn said tapping her leg again then resting her hand on her thigh to show she was being genuine with her concerns.

"Well, if you must know, I have a slight fear of horror films." Rachel whispered looking at the couple on the other couch to check they weren't listening. Quinn giggled and Rachel looked at her in embarrassment. "Quinn, this is not a laughing matter. I tend to have very detailed nightmares and they occur for atleast a fortnight after I watch anything remotely scary." Rachel said lowering her head in embarrassment. She just knew Quinn would tease her about this knew piece of information, how could she not?

Quinn frowned and grabbed Rachel's hand from playing with the edge of the blanket. "I won't let anything happen to you. I've watched this movie so many times with these two, I'll tell you when to cover your eyes or block your ears." Quinn said with a reassuring smile and squeeze of her hand turning back to the tv. Rachel watched her and wondered how she got so lucky to have Quinn even want to be around her.

As the movie progressed, Quinn kept her promise and told Rachel when to block her ears and shut her eyes. A particularly scary part came and Rachel jumped and hid her face in Quinn's neck. Quinn flinched and looked down at the trembling girl snuggled up to her. She glanced at Santana who was watching them with a smirk on her face as she played with Brittany's hair. They shared a look and smiled at eachother. Santana could see in Quinn's eyes she was struggling with something and would talk to her when the movie was over. Rachel pulled the blanket up to cover her eyes and Quinn wrapper her arm around the girls shoulders.

The girls stayed like this until the end of the movie and Quinn left the three girls to get them snacks and drinks. Santana soon followed and offered to help but instead sat on one of the stools at the kitchen bench.

"So... You and Berry?" Santana asked with a smirk. Quinn rolled her eyes and got out four bottles of water from the fridge. She had decided that if she ignored the Latina long enough she would hopefully stop. "Look Q, I know you don't like her like that but if you saw the way she looked at you then you would be doing the same thing I am." Santana pressed trying to get Quinn to talk.

This had gotten Quinn's attention. She looked at Santana with a raised eyebrow and curious eyes. "What do you mean the way she looks at me?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. She get's this sparkle in her eyes and then she blushes when you notice her looking or you say something nice about her. She kind of just stares at you like she used to stare at Finn when she was in love with him. Look, I know I say I hate her, but I still notice things." Santana said shrugging. "I'd imagine she looks at you like I look at Britt."

Quinn's eyes widened at this new information. Did the Diva really look at her like that? Quinn had noticed this a few times. Rachel was doing it when Santana was singing her song to Britt on Wednesday. Quinn looked down at the vegan cookies she bought for Rachel and sighed. Santana was probably right, but she'd never had these feelings before. Why did they just suddenly pop up out of nowhere? "San, can i ask you something?" The Latina nodded encouragingly. "How- How did you know you liked Britt?" She asked shyly.

Santana seemed to think about this for a moment. "Well, it started out when we first started hanging out. She was like sunshine to me. Everything she did brightened my day. She would make me nervous and I would just stare at her and she would smile. And that's how I knew I liked her." Santana answered with a shrug as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn nodded and looked down at the cookies. Santana was so deep when she wanted to be. She knew there was a soft side to the Latina, she just didn't want people knowing. Quinn decided that she wanted to see this side of the Latina more, so it was time to be honest with her too. She walked over to where the Latina was sitting and sat next to her. "One day I found her crying over Finn in the choir room and I didn't know what to do. So I just hugged her and she hugged me back. We just stood there for ten minutes hugging. And in that moment, I knew I could never have anyone else in my arms." Quinn whispered staring at her hands. Santana smiled and took the blonde's hands in her own, encouraging Quinn to continue. "I just, I don't understand anything that's going on in my head right now. I am so confused and everytime I see her, excuse the cliché, but I get butterflies. And I know she isn't gay because she dated Finn and Jesse and Puck... I don't know what to do..." Quinn said hopelessly, looking up at the Latina. She squeezed the blondes hands reassuringly.

"Q, just because you like her doesn't mean you're gay," Santana said and Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Ok, well maybe it does, but whatever you decide to do I just want you to know that I can see it in her eyes that she has some sort of feelings towards you. Don't let your pride and popularity get in the way of something that could make you happy." Santana gave a reasurring smile and waited for Quinn's reply. "Well, let me know and ill help ya. I needs to get back now, cause me and Britts wants to get our mack on." Santana said smirking. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled before both girls collected the snacks and headed back to the theatre room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"That was a long snack retrieval." Rachel laughed as Quinn sat next to her on the couch. Quinn blushed and looked at Santana who giggled.

"Says the one who didn't offer to help." Santana quipped. Rachel rolled her eyes and Santana laughed. "What? Your vegan crap is hard to prepare." Santana shrugged. Brittany jumped up and put in her choice of movie, Finding Nemo.

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked at the snacks on the coffee table then to Quinn still equally shocked. Quinn smiled and answered the question she knew Rachel was going to ask. "Well, I just thought seeing as we would be eating processed stuff, then you would want something to enjoy as well." She shrugged and picked up a vegan cookie and handed it to Rachel. The Diva took the cookie and ate it happily.

"You know, Finn never once bought me anything like this. You didn't have to do this Quinn, I am perfectly happy having fruit for a snack." Rachel said looking at Quinn who blushed.

Quinn saw Santana smirk as Quinn blushed and looked at her hands. "Yeah, well i wanted to get them for you." Quinn said quietly so only Rachel could hear. Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn on the cheek and Quinn could have swore her heart stopped as Rachel whispered 'thankyou' into her ear. Quinn blushed a bright red and saw Santana trying to contain a giggle. Quinn nodded and continued to watch the movie letting her mind run wild. Was Santana right? Did this girl really have feelings for Quinn? Did Quinn have feelings for her? Should she ask her or pursue it? What caused these feelings? Normal friendships didn't have hand holding and kisses on cheeks, right? As many questions ran through Quinn's mind, Rachel leaned onto Quinn's shoulder and inched closer while pulling the blanket up.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As the girls got ready for bed, Quinn and Santana found themselves alone again. Quinn really didn't want to talk anymore about her feelings for Rachel (if they were feelings at all), but the Latina was persistent. The Latina walked over to her as Quinn was trying to figure out which shirt made her look less like a loser to wear to bed. "Q, talk to her." Santana said quietly.

Quinn shook her head. "No, San, she won't feel the same way and how can I even be sure that I like her? I only just became friends with her, maybe I'm just happy to have someone who isnt you or Britt for once." Quinn said to try to convince herself more than Santana.

Santana shook her head, she wasn't having any of it. "Whatever Q. She likes you, I can tell, and if you wait too long it'll be too late cause someone else will sweep her off her tiny midget feet." She said quietly as the other two girls walked into Santana's bedroom to join them. Quinn's jaw dropped as she stared at the Latina in disbelief. Santana simply shrugged and nodded toward the Diva encouraginly. Quinn sighed, she didn't even know if her feelings were what she thought they were. Maybe her prior accusations were right, that she was just happy to have her instead of a fiesty Latina or a perky blonde all the time. She didn't want to screw up another good thing that she has going. After everything she's been through, Rachel is definitely someone she doesn't want to lose, yet in a way, not saying anything could make Quinn lose her in a whole other way.

The girls decided that that it was probably best for Quinn and Rachel to sleep in the guest room while Santana and Brittany 'get their mack on' in Santana's room. Rachel giggled and happily skipped off to the guest room. She was finally feeling accepted and wanted, which made her happier than anyone could imagine. Quinn followed taking one last longing glance at the Latina sharing a look with her. Quinn could see the Latina's eyes practically screaming at her to talk to Rachel but she just couldn't do it. It was too much of a risk and Quinn just didn't want to see Rachel leave her if she said anything wrong to scare her away.

As she entered the guest room she froze in the doorway upon realising that it had a double bed, not two singles like she hoped. Rachel was already happily lying in one side so Quinn decided to play it cool and slowly got into the other side. Rachel turned off the lamp and sighed while rolling over to face Quinn. "Quinn?" She whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah Rachel?"

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel whispered again uncertainly.

"Yeah, go for gold." Quinn said while nodding.

Rachel hesitated and Quinn rolled over to face her while she awaited the question. "Do you- Why are you doing this?" She said so quietly Quinn barely heard her.

Quinn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Doing what?"

"Being nice to me. Being my friend. Buying me vegan snacks. Holding my hand on the couch. Hugging me in the choir room. How long have you got?" Rachel listed nervously never taking her eyes off Quinn.

Quinn sighed and rolled back to face the ceiling. She knew this was coming but she had no idea how to explain her reasonings behind her actions. "Uhh, well im being nice to you because that's what friends do. Im being your friend because I realised that I need to stop thinking about popularity and high school hierarchy and start getting real friends. Real friends who actually listen to me and care about me and friends who I genuinely care about. I bought you vegan snacks and ice cream because I thought you would like that and Santana is as carnivore as they come. And as for the holding your hand and hugging you part, well, I just really wanted to." Quinn finished her rambling confession and took a deep breath. She would never understand how Rachel could talk so much with so few breaths. All those years of breathing exercises for singing, she would guess.

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn turned to look at Rachel and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Just cause I want to." Rachel whispered softly answering the blondes inner thoughts. "I really hope your being honest with me, and by the length of your rambling I think you are. And I know my ramblings." Rachel smiled again and snuggled closer to Quinn. "I'm so happy we can be friends Quinn. You don't know how long I've wanted a true female friend before. I've never had one you see, so I'm sorry if I'm over stepping with my affection and all the hugging and cuddling."

"'It's fine Rach, not many people are close like this, but Santana, Britt and I, we don't really have boundaries when it comes to hugging and stuff. Don't ever feel like you can't hug me Rach, because you can. I know I don't seem too friendly but I am just going through some things, and I just haven't learned how to be affectionate yet." Quinn said sadly, realising she has never been too affectionate towards anyone but Britt and on the rare occasion Santana.

"I understand Quinn. You've been through so much and you have had walls up around you to pretect you from getting hurt. I did that, but Finn broke them down, just to break my heart over and over. I thought he loved me." Rachel whispered sadly. Quinn never understood what either of them saw in him, all he did was break hearts and kick chairs.

"Rachel, he is an ass. Don't you dare think for one second you need to change how you are because you are perfect. He's the one who needs to change. Not you." Quinn said giving Rachel's hand a squeeze for reassurance.

Rachel sighed. "Thankyou Quinn, but you don't have to say that to try and make me feel better."

"Rachel, I am not just saying that. You are a talented, sweet, caring, funny and beautiful girl and Finn didn't know what he had til it was gone. You need to forget about him because if he wanted you to change who you are to suit him, then he is not worth your time." Quinn said, feeling proud of herself for being so honest for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you Quinn, but you are the beautiful one." Rachel said blushing in the dark. Quinn blushed and shook her head while Rachel sighed before continuing. "I thought I loved him, but I guess I just loved the idea of him and that he said he loved me. I realise now that my feelings towards him were misguided and I harbour an attraction towards someone else, so I think it's safe to say I will be moving on from that Giant."

Quinn sighed at this new information. _Of course she would already like some other guy. I can't catch a break _Quinn thought sadly. She mentally kicked herself before saying softly. "I'm glad we could talk about this. I still feel like I am doing all this 'friend' stuff wrong though."

"You're doing perfectly if you ask me." Rachel said sleepily. Quinn chuckled and pulled the Diva closer to her. Rachel happily moved closer and sighed into Quinn's neck. "You're a great friend Quinn, I hope you know that." Rachel said groggily before her breath evened out.

_Just a friend _Quinn thought sadly as she let herself fall asleep with Rachel in her arms.

oOoOoOoOoOo


	6. So Much For Distance

**Ok. Longest/Lamest chapter so far. Im not too happy with it to be honest. But I decided I would stop re-writing and editing and just post. . I hope I have the character's down as well. :/ Self-consciousness aside, I hope you like it and Reviews would be amazing. They motivate me to much :) xxx**

Chapter 6 - So Much For Distance

School was becoming slower by the minute for Quinn the following Monday after the sleepover. The girls had gone to the mall and Breadsticks for lunch on Sunday and Quinn decided it was best if she just kept some distance from Rachel a bit. So that meant not so much hand holding and hugging. She definitely didn't want to lose Rachel because lets face it, they were amazing friends and had only been friends for 2 weeks. Quinn was happy to say she could get used to this blossoming friendship. Santana had kept giving her looks all Sunday but once Quinn gave her a pleading look to quit it she had relented, for now.

Glee practice came too slow for Quinn as she had waited all day to see Rachel. She may be laying off on the proximity but that didn't mean she couldn't just look at her... Right? Right. Quinn walked into Glee and took her usual seat in the backrow. She had gotten there second after Mercedes and Kurt. The pair were in their usual seats in the middle row. As she watched them gossip the rest of the Gleeks started slowly coming in the room. Quinn watched as Santana and Brittany made their way to her hand in hand and giggling like little school girls. Santana nodded at Quinn and Brittany hugged her before sitting on Santana's lap. Quinn watched as Santana put her arm around the back of the dancer so she wouldn't fall. Brittany played with Santanas hair and was whispering in her ear. Quinn pouted and looked away trying to ignore the jealousy bubbling up in her stomach. How could Santana and Britt be so lucky to find eachother? At this rate Quinn would have nobody. She didn't even have Sam or Finn pining over her anymore so now she was doomed to be alone forever. _I'm gonna be one of those women who just have shitloads of cats... Yup, that's me.._. Quinn's inner sulking was interupted by Rachel walking into Glee laughing at something Puck had just said. Quinn instantly felt her previous jealousy explode in her and she continued glaring at the offending Diva while said Diva didn't seem to notice her at all. She didn't not like Puck, but she had avoided him all last year because whenever she saw him, she was reminded of Beth. That was something that she just couldn't handle. But seeing him make Rachel laugh set off some sort of raging fireworks inside her and she glared at him while he continued to smirk at her.

All the kids took their seats and Brittany got off Santana's lap just as Mr Shue walked through the door late as always. Santana elbowed Quinn and nodded towards Rachel with a concerned look. Quinn sighed and shook her head. She really didn't want to talk about it today. The whole weekend was spent pining over Rachel and talking to Santana about Rachel. She just needed some time alone, or sing or something. Cheerios would have been the perfect distraction but that was now gone. _Well, that's the first time I've actually missed the Cheerios' nightmare practices... _Quinn thought to herself with a shake of her head to rid herself of her momentary insanity.

"Alright everybody. I'm going to get right into it. This week, I have a little competition to officially start off the year. We will be doing a Duets competition again." He said smiling and getting a collective amount of groans and sighs from the group. "But! This is a different kind of duet. It is going to be same-sex partners. I've got two hats with all your names in it. I know there isn't many people but I still think it's fair to draw names rather than be with your friends. We need to get to know eachother better, and to do that, we need to shake things up a little."

"But Mr Shue, we already know eachother." Tina said confused while looking around at everyone to confirm her argument. Everyone nodded in agreement.

He shook his head at them. "You guys know eachother inside Glee and school. This assignment I want to be practiced outside of school and at lunch times so you can learn things about eachother. You guys know gossip and rumours about eachother. I think that actually telling eachother things about yoursle that noone knows will be a good trust exercise." He said seeming pleased with himself at his valid point. At that, he put two hats down on the piano, one black and one white. He drew out the first name from the black hat. "Mike." He said smiling.

Mike smiled and walked towards the hat to draw out his partner. He looked at it for a moment and smiled. "Sam." Sam smiled and as Mike sat down and shared a high five with him. Mr Shue smiled and reached in the white hat to call out one of the girls' names.

"Mercedes." Mr Shue announced and Mercedes made her way to the white hat to pull out her partners names.

She read the name and giggled. "Brittany!" She said happily. Brittany smiled and laughed while she also high fived her new partner as she sat down.

Mr Shue picked out a name from the black hat. "Artie." He said and Artie rolled his way over to the piano and pulled out a name.

As he looked at the name he frowned and said, "Finn." Finn looked a bit sad and looked at his feet. The two didn't share a high five.

"Alright, and that leaves Puck and Kurt to go together." Mr Shue said putting the black further back on the piano. Puck looked a bit worried but then high fived Kurt to show he was still happy with the his partner. "Santana." Mr Shue called. Santana sighed and walked down the risers to the piano with a scowl on her face, obviously wanting Brittany as her partner, and pulled out a name.

Her face softened as she read the name. "Tina." She said. Tina smiled at Santana and they shared a look. Quinn didn't know where this was coming from, but then remembered Tina helped Santana write her song about Sam, so they must have hung out to do so.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by Mr Shue cleared his throat, looking guilty. "Sorry guys, I just remembered we have 13 members... I don't really know what to do here, we could do a group of 3?" He said uncertainly.

"Chill Mr S, I can sit this one out. I don't really sing much anyways." Lauren said shrugging, seemingly fine with sitting out.

"No, Lauren, I want everyone to participate in this." The teacher said sternly.

"Seriously, I don't mind. I got stuff to do for wrestling anyways all this week and next week so im super busy as it is." She said nonchalantly.

Mr Shue nodded and smiled at the compromise. "Alright so that means Rachel and Quinn are together. Ok, now these duets can be of any genre and style so just have fun and I think it will be interesting to see who comes out with the best songs. Oh, and also whoever wins gets a free dinner at Breadsticks!" As Mr Shue finished there was a cheer from Santana and a few others. "Alright guys, time to split into your pairs throughout the school and work on your song selection, I'm just going to see Ms Pillsbury about something." He said before backing out of the room.

Everyone turned to their partners and started heading out of the room. Rachel and Quinn decided to stay in the choir room and figure out their song. Quinn looked at Rachel for the first time since yesterday. Quinn had been too nervous to approach the Diva incase it was seen as clingy or something.

"So do you have any ideas for a duet that you would be interested in performing together?" Rachel asked as she took a seat at the piano. They were now alone in the room and it was quieter than Quinn would like. She could practically hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"No." Quinn said quietly. She cursed herself for sounding so withdrawn. She needed slight distance not a wall. Rachel nodded and traced her fingers over the piano keys.

"I was thinking we should do something neither of us would usually do." Rachel said with her eyes never leaving the piano keys.

"Like what?" Quinn said taking a seat next to the Diva at the piano. This was perfectly fine, not too close, but still close enough to keep her from worrying.

"Uhh, I was thinking something like Taylor Swift or something like that?" Rachel said looking into Quinn's eyes. Quinn nodded as she did have a soft spot for the blonde country-pop singer. She seemed to have a song for every emotion. Rachel looked back at the keys and continued. "Did you have any favourite songs by her?" She seemed to have an idea but wasn't voicing it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The girls spent the rest of Glee rehearsal debating which songs to sing. They had decided to go to Rachel's then go get ice cream after to celebrate getting picked as partners. Quinn made her way over to the Berry household where Rachel was waiting on the doorstep. Quinn made her way over and looked at the front door nervously, Rachel's dads were probably home, and even though they were nice and caring, Quinn still got nervous to be around them. They put their faith into her, their trust, not to hurt Rachel again. They trusted her and it scared the hell out of her. Quinn started feeling a bit nautious and took a tiny step backwards away from the door. Rachel noticed her hesitate and smiled before taking Quinn's hand in her own.

"They aren't home." She said softly. Quinn looked into Rachel's big brown eyes and got lost. How had she been so cruel to this girl? She was perfect. She knew exactly what Quinn was thinking and found the perfect way to calm her down. How the Diva could forgive her for what she had done to her, Quinn will never know.

They entered the Berry house and Quinn took in her surroundings for what felt like the hundredth time. She found this home so relaxing and warm. It was everything her home wanted and was trying to be.

"Let's to go my room, I just need to put my backpack in my room then we can head off." Rachel said tugging on Quinn's hand. Quinn hadn't realised that she was still firmly holding on. She smiled and obediantly followed the Diva to her bedroom. She watched as the Diva put away some school stuff and then turned to face Quinn with a smile. She saw that Quinn was watching her and blushed slightly. Quinn noticed her blush and walked over to her. She looked into her eyes for a few moments and pulled Rachel into a tight hug. Rachel relaxed into her and Quinn let out a content sigh. _I could get used to this..._ Quinn thought happily. She noticed the clock on Rachel's bedside table and realised they had better head to the icecream parlour soon. She let go off Rachel and watched as the Diva smiled. Quinn gave her a smile in return and nodded towards the door. Rachel understood immediately and took Quinn's hand before leading them out to Quinn's car.

Quinn reversed out the driveway and headed for the only ice cream parlour she knew that had vegan ice cream. Rachel began fiddling with the radio and left it on a farmiliar song. She began singing along as Quinn tried not to get lost in her voice.

_Seems like everybody's got a price_

_I wonder how they sleep at night_

_When the sale comes first and the truth comes second_

_Just stop for a minute and smile_

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious_

_You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high_

_That you can't even have a good time_

As the chorus began Rachel began to dance in her seat and Quinn decided to add herself apart of this carefree moment Rachel was having.

_Everybody look to their left_

_Everybody look to their right_

_Can you feel that? Yeah_

_We'll pay them with love tonight_

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance_

_Forget about the price tag_

Rachel smiled when she heard Quinn sing and they both continued singing until they reached the ice cream shop. Quinn got out of her car and met Rachel at the front. Rachel was staring at the shop then back to Quinn in disbelief.

"Quinn, why did you bring us here? It's on the opposite side of town to your house!" Rachel said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Rach, this is the only ice cream shop in Lima that has vegan-friendly ice cream!" Quinn laughed. Rachel looked at her with love in her eyes, and smiled so genuinely that Quinn thought her heart had melted into her stomach. She shook her head and pulled the girl inside.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The week had gone by somewhat uneventfully. Classes were boring for Quinn and Mr Shue said that there was proper Glee rehearsal but the pairs had to still practice at home. So, Quinn and Rachel went to Rachel's on Wednesday and then Quinn's on went by and the girls decided to go to Quinn's house again. They had spent most of the afternoon bickering and trying to decide which Taylor Swift song to perform. They had decided that they were focusing more on the 'have fun' part of the assignment, rather than the 'winning' part. Quinn could tell that Rachel was still trying to pick the best song to try to win still. It was unlike Rachel to not want to win, but she insisted that she didn't care so much about that anymore. Quinn didn't like to hear that, the Diva's attitude was one of Quinn's favourite parts about the Diva. The way she carried herself and always went for what she wanted and believed in herself made Quinn so jealous and proud. She knew that the Diva was going somewhere great, she just hoped that she wouldn't be left behind.

Quinn was currenly lying on her bed watching Rachel sit at her desk chair while searching through her iPod, looking up possible song ideas. _There are only so many Taylor Swift songs, how could she be taking so long to pick a song? _Quinn thought as she decided to throw one of her pillows at Rachel to get her attention. Rachel hadn't seen it coming and went flying off the chair and landed with a thud onto the floor. Quinn shot out of bed and raced to the Diva's side.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Rach! I didn't mean to throw it that hard!" Quinn said checking to make sure the girl was ok. Rachel turned over to lie on her back and was laughing hysterically. Quinn visibly relaxed and began to join in. Rachel took this opportunity to start tickling Quinn and forced Quinn backwards. Quinn was embarrassingly ticklish and as soon as the Diva touched her sides Quinn practically collapsed to the floor in hysterics. Rachel straddled the blonde and mercilessly tickled her.

Quinn was starting to find it hard to breathe and tried to wriggle out of the Diva's hold. "Stop!" Quinn screamed inbetween laughs but couldn't help but keep laughing. Quinn squeeled when Rachel hit a particularly ticklish spot and Rachel stopped and stared at the blonde intently. Quinn's breathing was heavy as she stared up at Rachel. She swore she saw Rachel's eyes flicker to her lips but couldn't be sure. She was breathing pretty heavily and could be dreaming from being passed out or something.

Rachel bit her lip and looked into Quinn's eyes. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Rachel whispered. Quinn bit her lip and blushed. The Diva actually had, in the bathroom at Prom, right after Quinn had slapped her. Quinn frowned at the memory and looked anywhere but Rachel. How could she have done that over Finn? She clearly needed an ass kicking back then. Her priorities were not straight. Quinn laughed internally at her own words. _Straight, what a joke _She thought to herself. She was so not as straight as she had thought.

Rachel noticed Quinn frown and suddenly became aware of her position. She quickly got off Quinn and sat cross legged beside her. Quinn stayed lying down and continued breathing heavily for a few moments. She looked at Rachel who looked nervous and worried. "Rach, what's wrong?" She asked and sat up to be at eye level.

Rachel bit her lip and looked at her hands. "It's nothing." She said shyly.

Quinn took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "If it's bothering you than it's everything." Quinn realised what she just said and blushed. She hadn't meant to say that but decided it was too late to take it back. Rachel really was everything to her now that she thought about it.

Rachel looked up into hazel eyes and felt the warmth she got every other time she looked into them. She smiled and shook her head. "I just, I'm just really happy that we are friends. You will never know how much I appreciate having you. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you." Quinn's eyes lit up and she smiled. She knew that there was something else going on with the Diva but decided not to pester her too much.

"Me too. You're my bestfriend Rach, you mean so much to me and -" Quinn was interrupted by a ding of her phone indicating she had a text message. She looked at Rachel who smiled and leant agaisnt the side of the bed. Quinn sighed before she got up and grabbed her phone to see she had a message from Santana.

**Party at Pucks. Gleeks only. 8pm. - S**

Quinn smiled and looked to Rachel who was now fiddling with her ipod again. "There's a party at Puck's tonight for the Glee club." Quinn told her and Rachel looked down at her hands sadly. Quinn wondered what was wrong but asked her anyway. "You wanna go?" She asked with a grin.

Rachel's eyebrows rasied and she turned to face Quinn. "You're inviting _me_ to go to a party with _you_?" She said with a look of pure shock. Quinn's eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at her feet. She should have known the Diva wouldn't want to go to a party with her, she probably thought she was playing a prank on her or something. Quinn nodded shyly.

Rachel beamed and jumped up and down. "Oh my god, this is so exciting. My first party. Well, besides my own that I threw last year but that doesn't really count because no one invited me to that one." She finished looking happy and began racing around the room collecting her things. Quinn looked up and smiled as she saw how happy the Diva was to be invited somewhere.

"Rach, you look surprised to be getting an invite. What did you think I would do? Send you home and then go alone?" Quinn asked with a laugh. Rachel stopped abrubtly and gave her a guilty look. "Oh." Quinn said realising that's exacly what Rachel thought she would do. Quinn gave Rachel a weak smile and sat on her bed sadly. Rachel grabbed all her things and asked when to meet Quinn at the party. "I'll meet you there at 8.30." Quinn had added thirty extra minutes so she could get some alcohol in her system before having to see the Diva again. Quinn could understand where she was coming from, but hadn't she shown her that she actually wanted to be friends? It kind of hurt her to know the Diva had such little faith in her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quinn arrived at the party a little past eight wearing skinny leg jeans, a dressy top and her favourite jacket to go over the top. She decided to wear a pair of ballet flats so she didn't look to 'Lebanese' as Santana put it. Quinn didn't understand but laughed anyway as Brittany thought it was hilarious. Santana had brought her a wine cooler as soon as she stepped in the kitchen.

"Well shit, on the piss already Q? The night has barely started!" Puck said as he hobbled into the kitchen. Quinn smiled and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I haven't even sipped it yet! Besides, looks like you already drank a keg and a half!" Quinn joked. Puck laughed and winked at Santana who shared a knowing look. Quinn raised an eyebrow but didn't bother. She was going to have fun and forget about all her shit tonight.

For the next twenty minutes, Quinn stayed in the kitchen and talked to Santana and Puck as they waitied for Brittany and Rachel to arrive. Santana had also told Brittany to come at 8.30 so she too could be ready. Quinn had smiled at how alike they really were when Santana had told her. As the girls were chatting about what drinking game to play the room went a bit quieter and some people stopped their conversations completely to look at something. Quinn looked in the direction everyone else was looking and her breath hitched. She was now looking at one Rachel Berry who was dressed to the nines. She was wearing a short, tight black dress with black heels. Her hear was up in a stylish messy bun and her make-up was done to perfectly accent her eyes. Quinn could feel her mouth hanging open and had Santana not nudged her, she probably would have stayed like that for a long while.

Santana also had a similiar look and turned to Quinn. "Holy shit Q, your girl is looking smokin' hot. If you don't tap that, I will." She said to Quinn so only she could hear. Quinn glared at her and shook her head as Rachel spotted the two and made her way over.

"Quinn! Thankyou so much for inviting me. This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to start drinking. Despite my last experience with alcohol, I think I will be able to figure out when to stop this time." She said as she grabbed a wine cooler from the kitchen bench. Quinn just nodded dumbly and had a dopey grin on her face.

Feeling much like Finn, she shook herself out of it and grabbed another pre-mixed drink. Taking a big mouthful she started feeling the effects of alcohol taking over her body. Suddenly feeling relaxed she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to the living room where Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were dancing. After thirty minutes of Rachel grinding and dancing closely to her, Quinn decided she needed to get another drink. She needed more alcohol to keep dancing with Rachel the way she was. She swore if that girl didn't feel for her at all then she needed to have a talk about boundaries with friends.

"Q!" Brittany squealed as Quinn entered the kitchen. Santana was sitting on the bench with Brittany standing between her legs, with her back in Santana's front, facing Quinn. Santana had her chin on Brittany's shoulder smirking at Quinn's red face.

"Someone's been getting down with their midget." Santana said and recieved a light slap on the knee from Brittany who was giggling. Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed another wine cooler. She was surprisingly not feeling sick yet and thought it would be ok to have one more. She had that fuzziness around the edges of her eyes and the room was only slightly spinning.

"Shut it S. You know it's not like that." Quinn said while grabbing the bench trying to keep herself on her feet. This comment caused a collective giggle from the two girls and a chuckle from the opposite side of the kitchen from someone Quinn hadn't noticed. Puck.

"Damn baby mama, you must be seriously blind if you think that hot jew hasn't got the hots for you." Puck slurred as he was leaning against his fridge. Santana nodded in agreement and Brittany giggled at Quinn's blush.

"No, she doesn't Puck and I don't know where you would get that idea." Quinn said defensively.

Puck let out another chuckle. "You are so not fooling anyone Quinn. We can all see you've got the hots for my hot jew babe, I'm just trying to help you guys out so I might one day be invited to watch the 'sweet lady kisses' as Brittany would say." He said smirking. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to leave but Rachel walked in looking tipsy as ever.

"Quinn! I thought you had left me!" Rachel said with a little pout on her lips. Quinn wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss it away.

"I would never leave you Rach, you know that." Quinn said glancing at Santana quickly as she realised what she had just said. Santana had been smirking throughout the entire exchange and Puck and Brittany were in fits of giggles. Rachel looked at Puck curiously and stumbled over to him. He laughed and pulled her into a side hug.

"Oh Puck, you're arms are getting quite lovely." She said feeling his arm that was wrapped around her shoulder. Quinn's eyes were filled with rage and she hadn't noticed Santana begin laughing again with Brittany. Puck made eye contact with Quinn and he quickly pulled his arm off of Rachel's shoulders. The Diva pouted at the loss of contact and walked to Quinn. "Quinn, I think we need to go sit down. I'm beginning to feel dizzy." Rachel said holding onto Quinn's waist to support herself up. Quinn nodded and dragged her towards the living room. Rachel shook her head and pulled her towards the bedroom. Quinn gave her a puzzled look but went with her anyway.

Why was she being pulled to the bedroom? Did Rachel need to talk to her? _No, she was probably tired and needed her to help her get her shoes off. Yeah, that would be it knowing my luck_ Quinn thought to herself while rolling her eyes as they entered. Rachel spun around and slammed the door shut. She put her forehead on the door and Quinn waited for her to turn around, wondering why she was acting strange.

Rachel slowly turned around and stared into Quinn's eyes. Quinn thought the Diva looked like she wanted to say something. Quinn stood and waited because she obviously brought her in here for a reason.

"Quinn, I need to tell you something. But, I don't think you'll like it." Rachel said quietly never breaking eye contact. Quinn looked at the Diva for some sort of hint as to what she wanted to say but got lost in her eyes. Quinn could stare into those eyes for hours. "Promise you won't get mad." Rachel said looking at the floor.

"Rach, I won't get mad at whatever you say. I don't think it's possible for me to be mad at you." Quinn said honestly. Rachel gave her a small smile sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her which Quinn quickly took. Rachel scooted over impossibly close to Quinn and held onto her hand. Rachel took a deep breath. She was preparing something important and Quinn was trying to prepare herself for whatever it was. She promised she wouldn't get angry, so she won't.

"Ok, I've been having these feelings for quite some time. I can't explain how I got them or when they started but I know they're here and not going anywhere. I just want you to know I like -" Rachel was interupted by the door swinging open and a drunk Brittany and Santana walking in attached at their mouths. Santana noticed the room was occupied and let out a loud gasp.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Q! I forgot you guys came in here!" Santana said, looking on the edge of tears. Quinn sighed and looked at Rachel who looked like she had just been rejected and was staring at their intertwined hands.

"We'll go somewhere else." Brittany said as she began to drag the now crying Latina out the door.

"No, Brittany, you stay. You didn't interrupt anything important anyways." Rachel said sadly as she walked from the room leaving Quinn alone with a weeping Santana and a nervous Brittany.

"Q, are you ok?" Brittany asked. She could always tell when someone was sad. That was the great thing about Brittany, she may not be book smart, but she could definitely read people.

"I'm fine Brit. She just looked like she was about to say something really important." Quinn shrugged trying her hardest not to look hurt. Brittany saw straight through her though and sat next to her with Santana, who was now half asleep with her head in Brittany's lap and her legs spread out on the bed.

"Q, you know as well as San and I do that she likes you. You can see it in her eyes when she sings with you and when she talks to you or even when she just looks at you. You need to show her that you care about her and that you aren't going to leave her if she tells you. Her biggest insecurity is that you will leave if she opens up." Brittany said while stroking Santana's hair. Quinn looked at her in shock. How did she know that? Brittany saw the look on Quinn's face and smiled. "Yeah, I know. How did dumb Brittany know that? Well, I had the same problems with this one." She said looking at the sleeping Latina with pure love in her eyes. "You just need to give her the right push and she will come into your arms in no time." Brittany said with a big smile.

Quinn felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She knew Britt was right, she was always right. Quinn nodded and kissed Brittany's cheek. "You are truly amazing, you know that right?" Quinn whispered. Brittany smiled as though that was the first compliment she had ever gotten. Quinn could see the tears beginning to form in the taller blonde's eyes so she smiled and gave her a quick hug before leaving her alone with her sleeping girlfriend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quinn searched the house for the Diva and found her on the back porch sitting on a bench. She noticed the girl shivering so she unzipped her jacket as she sat next to her. Draping the jacket over the girl's shoulders, she gave her a small smile. "You looked cold." She shrugged and looked out into the backyard. Rachel looked at her with adoration for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the bedroom. Leaving you in there, I mean." Rachel said quietly. Quinn looked at her in disbelief.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Quinn said giving her a confused look. Rachel looked at her hands and sighed. She was definitely holding in something but Quinn couldn't tell if it was what Brittany had said.

"Well, I guess I didn't to you. But to me, I did." She said so quietly Quinn thought she had imagined it. Quinn gave her another confusing look but decided to take the Diva's hand in her own. She gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Rach, you can tell me anything you know that right?" She said. The Diva continued to look at their intwined hands and sighed softly. Quinn decided to take a leap of faith. "Rach, nothing you say will make me leave you. I care about you so much, I'm always going to be here for you no matter what." This had gotten the girls attention as she looked up at Quinn with sad eyes. Quinn could see a small tear coming down her cheek and she brushed it off with her thumb leaving her hand resting on the Diva's cheek. She looked into the Diva's eyes and leant forwards slightly before realising what she was doing.

Rachel pulled Quinn in for a hug. Quinn relaxed as she was happy that Rachel didn't notice her leaning in to kiss her. That would not have gone down well. Rachel pulled back and was closer than before, their mouths were so close Quinn would feel Rachel's breath on her lips. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and looked for any sign of rejection. Before she had a chance to lean in again, Rachel leant in and kissed Quinn on the lips. Quinn tensed for a quick second before gaining control over herself and kissing back. The kiss sent shivers up Quinn's spine and fireworks going off in the rest of her body. She had never felt anything like it before.

When lack of oxygen was becoming a problem, Rachel slowly pulled away and rested her forehead on Quinn's. Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel was smiling with her eyes still closed. Quinn smiled and decided she wanted to be the one to first say it, seeing as the almighty Brittany confirmed it for her anyway.

"Rach." She whispered. Rachel smiled and hummed softly in reply. "I L-" But she was silenced by Rachel smiling widely and kissing her with so much passion Quinn thought she might explode from the fireworks in her body.

_So much for distance _Quinn thought to herself as she smiled into the kiss.


	7. Don't Panic

**Sorry this took long :( ****so i made this extra long :)**

**Ok, first of all: I love reviews. They make my day :) You guys who read this, you keep me going. Seriously. **

**I'm not sure about this chapter. its a bit meh, but it has some drama and some fluff :s mostly drama though, and yeah, let me know what you think and if im doing it right yeah? THANKYOU! R and R!**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 7 - Don't Panic

Panic.

The emotion that was now rushing through her veins was panic. Quinn was in a state of panic. It turned out that Rachel had drank more then she initially planned and could not remember a single thing that had transpired after their dance at the party. So, Quinn panicked. She had kissed Rachel, and Rachel had kissed her and now the Diva had no recollection of doing so. Santana had come to Quinn's the next day after a phone call from Quinn that had consisted of hypervenilating and the word 'Rachel' along with several swear words. Not knowing what else to do, Santana rushed over and was now sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed watching her pace back and forth.

Since Santana had arrived, Quinn had not said anything and was starting to worry the Latina. She had never seen the girl look so panicked.

"Ok, seriously Q, tell me what's wrong." Santana said in a slightly annoyed tone. Quinn looked at Santana with desperate eyes and began muttering to herself while pacing again. Santana got up and stood infront of the blonde, hands on her shoulders. "Quinn! Tell me!" She said looking deep into Hazel eyes that were filled with worry and sadness.

After a few moments of trying to get out from under Santana's hands Quinn cried, "She doesn't remember!" Quinn looked so broken and Santana's heart sank. "After you guy's interupted us in Puck's room, I went and found her on the back porch. We talked a bit and then she kissed me. Twice." Quinn explained. She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. "She kissed me, and then went inside and drank til she passed out. I think she was just seeing what it was like to kiss a girl and obviously didn't like it. She hasn't spoken at all to me since last night. Not even a text." Quinn said sounding defeated.

Santana's heart sank even further and she took the spot next to Quinn on the edge of the bed. "Shit. I'm so sorry Q. Are you sure she doesn't remember? I mean, if she remembers she will be able to tell you if she liked it or not." Santana said, feeling like this didn't help in the slightest.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not asking her! She will reject me and I can't deal with that S. You know I can't." She said with pleading eyes to drop the subject, but Santana had had enough of Quinn avoiding her feelings.

"No, I've had enough of you avoiding this. You're in a gay panic, Q. Just accept it." Santana said quietly, feeling a bit bad for saying it. Quinn's eyes widened and then she looked to the floor. Santana was right. She was panicking and it was because she was... gay. She was gay. There was nothing else to it. She didn't like boys. She had never really liked boys, though. She liked girls. Well, girl. She was gay for Berry and that scared the crap out of her.

"I... I know." Quinn said quietly, leaning her head onto Santana's shoulder. Santana put her arm around her and rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"What am I gonna do with you, Q?" Santana said more to herself then the blonde. Quinn chuckled and shrugged. "Well, first, we're gonna go to Breadsticks with Britts and then we're going shopping to make you feel a bit better. As for Berry, well, you're gonna talk to her about how you feel."

"But, what if she doesn't like me and we've been completely wrong this whole time." Quinn said quietly. This had haunted Quinn's mind since she had realised her feelings towards the Diva. There was that nagging in the back of her mind the whole time saying 'Just give up, she doesn't even like you. You'll never have anyone' and it wouldn't go away. Quinn looked at her hands that were now being held onto by tanned ones.

"I know you think that, but seriously, just talk to her. She is an understanding person, she will be there for you no matter what." Santana said as Quinn looked up. "And so will I." She added looking into Quinn's eyes. Quinn smiled and hugged her. She didn't know what to say, she owed this girl so much but could never put it into words.

"Thanks, S." Quinn said while a tear slid down her cheek.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Monday morning came and Quinn had somewhat relaxed. She was still a bit fidgety but that was to be expected. Santana and Brittany took her out to Breaksticks and then shopping. Quinn had fun and for a while, forgot about Rachel and their shared kiss. But as she lay in her bed on Sunday night, the memories came flooding back into her head and she had gotten barely any sleep. She woke Monday morning with a headache and puffy eyes. Her mom had been knocking on her door for her to get up but she had been dreading school. This day would no doubt be hard to get through as Quinn had decided she was going to wait for Rachel to talk to her first.

There was a loud bang on the door that sounded like it had been kicked. "Quinn! I swear if you dont get up this instant!" Judy Fabray called through the door. She sounded quite angry but Quinn knew her mother wouldn't have been angry over this.

"Never!" Quinn shouted from her bed. There was a chuckle from the other side of the door and then her mother entered her bedroom.

"Quinnie, get up." Judy laughed. She walked over to the bed and pulled on her daughter's ankles. She suceeded and Quinn had fallen from her bed wrapped in her blankets. She looked up at her mother in disbelief and got a roll of the eyes as a reply. "Get dressed, I'll drive you to school." Quinn groaned and curled into a ball on her bedroom floor. She didn't want to go to school. She needed to stay away from Rachel, incase she did or said something she'll regret.

Quinn eventually got up and dressed in her now usual attire. Black skinny jeans, and a jacket. She decided to mix it up a little and wear a girly, frilly top and flats to match. She fixed her hair and makeup and headed downstairs where her mother had bacon and toast waiting for her. Quinn copped the beautiful bacon aroma in the face as she walked into the kitchen and her mouth instantly began to water. If her day started with bacon, how bad could it really be?

"Oh my god, thank you so much mom!" She said before digging in. Her mom chuckled and let her eat. Quinn finished and followed her mom out to the car.

As they were driving to school, her mom seemed to be distracted. "Mom, are you ok?" Quinn asked carefully. Her mom gave her a look and then focused back towards the road.

"Quinn, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Judy asked. Quinn nodded and looked out the window. Judy looked at her daughter desperately then looked back at the road. "Honey, I'm not your father. He is different, he doesn't listen. He just judges and dismisses things. I will never judge or dismiss you or anything about you Quinn." Judy said softly and with love. Quinn looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. That was exactly her biggest fear about her mother. That she would judge her then dismiss her from her life. Her mother promised things like this, but Quinn couldn't help but feel like those were just words.

Quinn nodded again, not knowing what to say and kept her eyes outside the window until they pulled up infront of McKinley.

"Thanks for the ride, Mom." Quinn said before opening the door. She rounded to the school side of the car which was the driver's side. Her mom rolled down the window and waved at her. Quinn smiled and walked back to kiss her mom on the cheek. "I love you." She said and as she walked away she heard her mother reply, 'i love you too Quinnie.'

Quinn entered McKinley feeling nautious. She hadn't felt this sick since she was pregnant with Beth. This was not good. Swiftly and silently she walked to her locker trying to avoid seeing a particular small brunette. She got out her books for her first class and made her way, a bit early but it was didn't want to run into the Diva and have an uncomfortable conversation.

Quinn kept her head down most of the day, Rachel had come up to her a few times to discuss their song for Glee but Quinn couldn't bring herself to give her proper responses. She was hurting too badly. It seems as if she had chosen a song though, seeming unphased by the weekend events.

Quinn liked her song choice, it was one of the cuter songs. She hoped that they would win the competition like she had last year.

Glee club came quite slowly for Quinn but she was happy that it had. She needed to see some people singing or she might just lose it. She was still upset that Rachel had forgotten all about their kiss. It was just too typical of Quinn's luck. She never got anything right. She came to the conclusion that God hated her. It had to be it, who else controlled fates and luck and karma? No one, just Him.

Feelings depressed, Quinn trudged into Glee and took her usual seat in the back, noticing Finn and Rachel having a happy conversation closely in the front row. She glared as she made her way to her seat. She had gotten there last and decided that she needed to keep her depressing self away from others so she didn't infect them with it. Santana would be sure to remind her that she was being too 'emo' for her liking and would probably ask her to move. It was to be expected, as rude as that was, because it was Santana after all.

How could Rachel go from Finn yelling at her about her ugly clothes, and saying that she was ugly and dumping him, to sitting closely and happily talking to him? _She probably can remember our kiss and thinks I'm some big lesbian with a big crush on her... Finn's probably wooing her back into his arms. _Quinn thought angrily. She was furious with herself for having no self control at the party. _Fuck._ Quinn thought angrily.

Mr Shue came in and asked who wanted to go first and Brittany and Mercedes put their hands up. Quinn smiled at how excited Brittany was and sat through their amazing performace that was filled with Mercedes' beautiful singing and Brittany's amazing dance moves that got everyone on their feet singing and clapping along. Santana looked pissed at first that they were amazing, but soon came to realise she should be happy for her girlfriend. Kissing her girlfriend in a congratulatory way, Santana looked at Quinn with a small smile and shrugged as Quinn gave her a knowing look.

While they were waiting for the next pair to go, Quinn watched Rachel turn to Finn, who had a gassy look on his face as Rachel told him how she had finally picked the song herself and Quinn would be performing. In which Finn smiled and said he couldn't wait to see Rachel kill it. Quinn nearly threw her chair at Finn but decided that is exaclly what he would have done so she settled for glaring at the back of his head.

Puck and Kurt were next, and did a mash up of their favourite songs. Which surprisingly went well together considering it was a rock song and a broadway song. Quinn smiled at how Puck wriggled his eyebrows at Lauren and how Kurt looked so comfortable being back at McKinley. She was glad Santana had gotten him back. Even though no one had credited her for it, Quinn felt that she still deserved to be thanked.

Through both songs, Quinn watched Rachel dance and sing happily next to Finn, who had a stupid smirk on his stupid face. Quinn could feel her anger bubbling to the surface and needed to calm herself. She made sure to be dancing with Tina or Santana as she listened to the pairs sing.

Mr Shue ended the class and they all got up to leave. Quinn trudged back out again, coming down from her momentary musical high. Glee club always had that effect on her when there was no drama in a lesson, she felt high on the music and how everyone in there loved eachother like a family. A sort of drug to escape for a momentary bliss, away from all the drama and hate of the McKinley student body.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Quinn didn't notice Rachel walk to her side and pull her into the empty stage in the auditorium. She looked around, realising what had happened and turned to see Rachel standing with her hands on her hips next to the piano.

"What's up with you today?" Rachel said obviously frustrated with Quinn's absent-like state that had taken place in her body today.

"Nothing, why?" Quinn asked absently.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Quinn, you've been avoiding me all day and when I did come to speak to you, you disreguarded everything with short answers. What's your problem? Did I do something wrong?" Rachel said angrily.

"I don't know Rachel. If you have to ask, then I'm not going to bother!" Quinn said back angrily, coming to her senses. She was over this.

Rachel scrunched her face up in confusion and Quinn couldn't help but think how cute she looked. _Get it together Fabray!_ Quinn thought angrily. "Quinn, I seriously don't know what you are on about." Rachel said seemingly more confused then ever. Quinn sighed and shook her head in defeat. She wasn't going to bother with this anymore, the Diva obviously didn't have feelings for her so she may as well give in.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I just had a bad day today that's all. Lots of homework and crap from some Cheerios and stuff. It's not you." Quinn said, going back into her absent-minded state. Rachel visibly relaxed and nodded with a relieved smile. "I'll see you later." Quinn said with a forced smile and Rachel nodded before leaving. Quinn was left with her thoughts and sat on the piano bench.

She began playing a Taylor Swift song she had recently learnt. After her and Rachel spent an afternoon debating and listening to almost all the Taylor Swift songs, Quinn found one that had her attention as soon the first line came through her earphones. She decided to learn it and change some of the lyrics to suit herself.

She played the intro and began to sing the first verse.

_He can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

_He never noticed how you stop and stare whenever he walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want him_

_But you are everything to me._

She played the chorus perfectly and with more emotion as she sang.

_And I just want to show you, he don't even know you_

_he's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

Singing the verse and chorus, Quinn sounded broken and pained, feeling the words hit her heart. As she continued, she failed to notice a small figure standing at the top of the stairs in the back, watching her.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_But he's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_And I just want show you, he don't even know you_

_he's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

The bridge came and Quinn's voice became stonger and more emotional than ever. She was singing straight from the heart, and the figure at the back of the auditorium could see tears streaming down the blondes cheeks.

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

Quinn sat for a small moment, the last chord of the bridge ringing out longer than the original song. She gathered herself and began to quietly play the chorus for the final time.

_And I just want to show you, he don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

_he can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

Quinn sang the last half without the piano and wiped her eyes. She had never felt so emotional in a song before. She could feel her heart beating a thousand times faster than it usually did. As she slowly stood up, she heard a door close quietly and looked around to see where it came from. Not being able to find the source, she walked through the back exit of the stage and went out to her car. She seemed to not be able to find it, then slowly remembered her mom dropped her off today. She mentally kicked herself for being an idiot, and began the trek to her house. She checked her phone and saw she had a text saying that Rachel wanted to practise their song everyday after school until they were due to perform it, which was Friday.

**ok, see you tomorrow. Sorry about today by the way, I don't know what came over me. - Q**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel made her way to school Monday morning with a weird feeling in her stomach. She hadn't seen a particular blonde since their kiss at Noah's party the previous Saturday night. She had never felt more emotion and lust with anyone than in that moment when she kissed Quinn. She knew she had done the right thing at the time, but looking back on it, it may have been a horrible idea. Quinn was so clear that she didn't like Rachel more than friends. Rachel had mentally kicked herself and drank herself into oblivion after that. She soon realised Quinn was mad at her when she had not gotten anything more than an 'ok' from the blonde all day. It didn't help that the Ogre formally known as Finn, kept coming up to her all day saying he wanted to be friends. She didn't want to cause any drama, so she decided it was best to say yes and take his idiot compliments, rather than have to go through his chair-flinging temper tantrums that came with not being friends.

After Glee, Rachel decided it was time to confront Quinn and find out what she had done wrong. Quinn had yelled at her, and said if she had to ask than she wasn't going to bother, which confused Rachel beyond measure. She was sure she hadn't done anything too bad. Rachel had left her in the auditorium and went to her locker to get her homework. She decided to take the long way to her car, so she went via the back of the auditorium that led to the audience seats. As she passed the doors, she heard the piano coming from the auditorium. A beautiful voice was singing and she instantly recognised the voice to be Quinn's. As ninja as she possibly could, she opened the door and slid through into the shadows.

Rachel had never seen Quinn so beautiful than in that moment. Rachel knew the song as soon as she heard, having a wide range of musical knowledge would do that to a person, and recognised she came in at the end of the first chorus. She continued watching the blonde pour her heart and soul into playing and couldn't remember a single time that Quinn had mentioned that she was quite skilled at playing the piano. Rachel's eyes began to tear up and she put her hand on heart. She couldn't confirm it, but she had a sneaking suspicion that this song was about her.

Quinn sang the bridge and Rachel felt like slapping the blonde, she couldn't believe Quinn thought that Rachel didn't like her. She decided that it was best to let Quinn tell her about her feelings on her own, otherwise she would know that Rachel eavesdropped on her singing about her.

She snuck back out and closed the door a bit too loudly, resulting in a slightly loud clicking noise. Rachel sprinted to her car and drove home, feeling high on adrenaline. She quickly sent a text to the blonde ex-cheerio and told her that it would be

Quinn Fabray, former head-cheerleader and most popular girl in the school, liked her. Blonde, tall and perfect Quinn Fabray liked tiny, man-hand, treasure-trailed Rachel Berry. It was the best feeling she had ever felt, but was soon plummeted when she realised that this was a mistake. She would never live up to the standards of Quinn's past romantic partners. This was going to end up in Rachel being slushied, she was sure of it. Rachel began to panic. Panic like she never had before, and she suddenly felt like an idiot for picking a song for their duet that was so obvious about her feelings towards the girl.

It was too late now though, Rachel realised. Regardless of Quinn's song that may or may not have been about her, she wasn't sure, she realised with her terrible luck she would probably end up having the outcome she didn't want. She decided to put her best Rachel Berry smile on and to just try to endure whatever came to her, wishing and hoping that maybe, just maybe, Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever seen, would like her back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Quinn's POV**

Friday came much too fast for Quinn's liking. She felt like she had barely slept and brain was full to the brim of Taylor Swift. She had never pictured Rachel for a Taylor Swift type, but thought best not to mention it when the Diva was looking like her head would explode if Quinn messed up the lyrics one more time. The poor brunette was being so patient with Quinn but Quinn could see that she was actually frustrated with her for not being able to remember the lyrics.

As they walked into Glee club, Rachel was already there talking with the band. They seemed to be having a heated discussion and Rachel was pointing towards the sheet music. Quinn sighed and walked to her seat. The rest of the Glee club entered and took their seats. Santana nudged Quinn and got her attention. "So what song are you guys singing?" The Latina asked curiously.

"Oh, just a song that Rachel probably wants to sing to Finn seeing as they are all buddy-buddy again." Quinn said through gritted teeth. Quinn had had this in her mind ever since Rachel suggested they sing it. She had put up with all the practice and the emotional faces the Diva had when she sang it, obvioulsy thinking about Finn. She had gone through it all, and she just hoped that she could go through it one last time. She did not want to risk having a fight with Rachel over something stupid like her feelings towards the tiny girl, otherwise she might lose her forever.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Rachel who was now happily standing near the piano, calling Quinn over. Mr Shue walked in and announced that the two girls would be singing as the rest of pairs had all gone throughout the week. He also said that he would announce the winner at the end of the lesson. Quinn sighed, and whispered 'kill me now' to Santana as she got out of her seat and joined Rachel in front of everyone.

Rachel cleared her throat and smiled. "We hope you like our duet, and appologise in advance for kicking all your asses." She said with a wink to Puck, who gave her a nod and a thumbs up. Rachel beamed and nodded at the band who started playing the intro.

Quinn became instantly nervous as she listened to Rachel begin the first verse.

(_Rachel) (_**Quinn)**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

Quinn felt the butterflies enter her stomach as her turn came, she opened her mouth, and as a surprise to herself, remembered the lyrics.

**And you stood there in front of me**

**Just close enough to touch**

**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**

**What I was thinking of**

The girls began the chorus and harmonised it perfectly as everyone watched with wide eyes. Santana sat calmly smirking as Brittany swayed happily.

Drop everything now

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Quinn began the verse and turned to face Rachel. Who was watching her intently as she sang. Their eyes locked as Quinn noticed something in Rachel's that she couldn't place.

**My mind forgets to remind me**

**You're a bad idea**

**You touch me once and it's really something,**

**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be**.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

Rachel turned back to the audience and smiled Finn's way as they started the second chorus. Quinn could feel the jealousy rising in her body as she sang.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Quinn took a few steps away from Rachel as they sang and Rachel did the same, both girls turning to face eachother.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

The girls sang the bridge in perfect harmony and began the chorus together. Quinn could see Rachel's eyes beginning to tear up and her stomach did a few flips in jealousy, as she knew those tears were for Finn.

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

The song finished and everyone stood with a loud applause and some cheering. Santana had a smirk plastered on her face when Quinn looked at her. Rachel pulled Quinn into a tight hug while everyone continued clapping. "I'm so glad we did this duet." Rachel whispered into her ear.

Quinn sighed and felt some anger rise in her chest. She couldn't take it much longer, keeping her feelings inside her. It was killing her. "Me too, Rach." She said quietly as she pulled away and wash pushed aside by Finn who hugged Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm so glad you sang that song for me! I want to get back together too!" He said pulling out of the hug. Quinn could feel her heart break in two as she walked slowly backwards, trying to get as far away from the couple as she could before she tore Finn's smug smirk of his face. As she was just passing the piano, she began to turn around but was stopped by a pair of tanned arms.

"No way baby mama, you gotta see this." Puck said smiling. Quinn gave him a questioning look and tried to pull away. "Quinn, seriously, just wait." He said more seriously. Quinn stopped struggling and looked around at Santana who was glaring at Finn, and when turned her head more, she noticed Rachel was doing the same thing.

"What?" Rachel said staring at Finn as though she could someone make him explode.

"Y-you sang that song for me right? Cause you wanna get back together?" Finn asked slowly, seemingly confused. Rachel gasped and pushed Finn away.

"How dare you Finn Hudson! After our talk about becoming friends, and _only_ friends, I thought you understood my intentions. I have no intention whatsoever of getting back together with you! AND I told you I have feelings for someone else, and you completely ignored that!" Rachel said fuming. Quinn's eyebrows raised at Rachel's mention of having feelings for someone else. She looked to Santana, who was now smirking in Quinn's direction, with a look that said 'told you so'.

"No, Rach, you don't mean that. I'm the only one who can put up with your clothes and your rambling." Finn said starting to get angry. "You love me, and I love you. And we are going to be together." He said taking a step closer to her and putting his hand tightly on the Diva's shoulder.

"Dude, get away from her!" Puck said from Quinn's side and marched to where Rachel was standing. He pulled Finn backwards and pushed him fiercly so that the taller boy stumbled backwards. At this action, Santana had taken place on the other side of the Diva, who was looking at Quinn with pleading eyes. Quinn thought they looked like Rachel was trying to get her to believe that she didn't want Finn. Quinn quickly jogged infront of Puck and Santana and got up in Finn's face.

"Seriously Finnocence, I thought you would have gotten the hint by now..." Santana said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah Finnadequate, I thought Rachel made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like you. Why can't you get it through your neanderthal brain of yours, that she doesn't love you anymore. You just ruined your chances of ever having any kind of relationship with her." Quinn said, now fuming and was struggling to hold back her urge to punch Finn in the face. Mr Shue was now out of his seat and realising the heat in the room had just gone up.

"Come on guys, stop it." He said in worried voice.

Finn scurried closer to her and looked down at her smirking. "I can't believe she has fallen for your tricks. Like she believes anything you say, you're a bitch and a liar and a cheater. All you ever do is play people. And that hobbit in her ugly sweaters deserves everything you give her for being a prude." Finn said angrily. Santana had to be held back by Puck and Finn smirked further, looking at Quinn with a look that said, 'and what are you gonna do?'. Well, Quinn decided to show him exactly what she was gonna do.

Quinn smiled and looked at Santana briefly. She then turned quickly and swung her fist firmly into the side of his face. As he flung his big arms up to hold his now cut lip, Quinn brought her knee into his groin. This seemed to have done it for him, as he fell to the ground yelping in pain. Quinn clutched her now pounding fist with her other hand and winced as she felt the pressure on her knuckles that were now bruised.

She looked around, and had found completely shocked faces, including Mr Shue. No one said anything and no one moved. They all seemed to be shocked still, while Finn lay on the floor whimpering in pain.

"Damn girl." Mercedes said holding back her laugh, as was Kurt and Sam. Quinn felt instant anger again, as Rachel was yet to say anything. Mr Shue pulled Finn from the floor and dragged him to the nurse. Quinn sighed as everyone began to whisper quietly and walked from the class towards the girls bathroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Rachel's POV**

Quinn Fabray had just punched Finn Hudson, your former ex boyfriend, to defend your honour. It was the most chivalrous thing anyone had ever done for her. Rachel stood still, and for the first time, she was unable to speak. She literally could not understand what had just happened to her. Her eyes were watching Quinn as she was observing everyone around her. Rachel continued to watch as the Ogre of a boy was pulled from the class and then watched as her Knight in shining armour slowly and sadly walked from the class as well. She felt someone nudge her side but was still in shock. It wasn't until someone had fully shoved her in her shoulder that she snapped out of it.

"Hello? Berry! Don't let her just walk away!" Santana was yelling. Rachel was still somewhat out of it so she couldn't figure out straight away what the Latina was going on about.

"What?" Rachel said confused.

The Latina facepalmed and let out a frustrated breath. "Oh my god, seriously? You really want to go there? Fine!" Santana said dragging her to the other side of the room, out of eavesdropping range. "I know, and don't you dare deny it, that you like Quinn. I can see you practically drooling when she smiles at you or talks to you. So tell me one thing Berry. What are you still doing here?" Santana asked angrily.

Rachel stood shocked, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and wondered how the Latina could have figured that out. She had been so careful to hide her emotions. "I-I thought- But I'm not sure- How do you know she actually likes me or not..." She spluttered out desperately looking at the Latina to understand. The Latina sighed as if the Diva had missed something so obvious, but for the life of her, Rachel just couldn't figure out what.

"You are seriously hopeless if you can't see her pining over you! She's all smitten and you should see her when you text her! It's disgusting!" Santana said frustrated. Rachel gasped and looked to the door. The Latina was right, she was hopeless. "Now you best go gets yo girl, afores i ends you." Santana said smirking. Rachel didn't need telling twice, she sprinted from the room and ran straight towards the closest bathroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn had never felt more embarrased in her life, and that's saying something, because she's had her lady parts on display for a whole room to see as she pushed out a watermelon of a child. She had officially set up camp in the bathroom, with her hand permantently stuck under the bliss of the cold water, she began panicking again. It was now a feeling she was used to, as over the past 2 days, she had felt it so much. She had been running her hand under the cold water for a while now and the pain was not leaving. Deciding that she was just wasting water, she turned the tap off and sat against the wall at the far end of the bathroom. She held her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. She had royally fucked up. She had defended the girl she may or may not be in love with and she didn't even get anything from it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening, revealing a puffing Rachel and Quinn could feel her stomach drop. She really didn't want to explain anything right now, or be rejected again.

"Quinn, what was that?" Rachel said rushing to the blonde's side. Quinn looked anywhere but at the Diva and shrugged. "Oh come on Quinn, you don't just punch someone randomly. I know he prevoked you but-"

"Didn't you hear what he said about you?" Quinn shouted, getting up off the floor. "I couldn't just stand there and let him say that! No one was doing anything to stop him! He was saying lies and saying things about you that are completely wrong! What did you expect me to do?" Quinn was fuming now. She hadn't expected to lose control of her emotions, but now it seemed like she had opened up the flood gates and everything was cascading out.

Rachel seemed to be unable to control hers either as she was now smirking a little bit. Which in turn, made Quinn more angry. "Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel said, still slightly smirking. Quinn thought this was an extremely weird reaction, but let it be for now.

"Nothing! Just, can you just go away Rachel?" Quinn asked as she lowered her head to look at her feet. She felt ashamed of her feelings in that moment. Even though she had, in her head, come to slight terms with it, it was still scary as hell.

Rachel laughed softly and shook her head at the blonde. She began to slowly walk to the girl and stopped in front of her. "Quinn, I am never, ever, going to leave you." Rachel whispered as she raised Quinn's chin so she could look her in the eyes. "You are so beautiful, and what you did back there was something I could and would never have asked you to do for me. But you did it, and to me, that means everything."

Quinn felt a lump in her throat and some tears rise as she looked into beautiful brown orbs. She wouldn't cry. She just couldn't in front of this girl. "Rachel, please, I can't see you right now." Quinn could see that there was no point in telling her to leave, because the Diva was standing her ground. She decided to just go with it instead. "I-I'd do anything for you." She whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Rachel let a tear slide down her own cheek as she smiled. "Quinn?" Rachel said to get the girl's attention, as she was looking anywhere but her. As the blonde turned to face her, Rachel stepped forwards. Quinn sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden proximity. She couldn't handle this much longer. She nodded for Rachel to continue. "I- We need to talk... About the party." Rachel said. Quinn started to feel her insides light on fire. This was not something she could handle right now. Before she could interupt or make an excuse, Rachel continued. "About... The kiss." Rachel whispered.

Quinn took a slight step back. This what not happening. She remembered... And she had kept it in this whole time. Quinn felt furious. Not at Rachel, but at herself for letting it happen. How could she have been so selfish to think that someone would want her?

"I- I uhh, I want to know what it meant to you." Rachel said being quite forward. Quinn looked at her hands. She knew this was coming. May as well jump.

"Well, I-I- You- You're eyes were sad. I- Ne-Needed to see if you were ok. I saw something. But y-you leaned in, I went with it." Quinn stuttered, more than she was proud of if she was honest. She felt herself blush at her idiocy and just waited for the what was sure to be disgust from the Diva. Quinn chanced a glance at the Diva. She noticed a small pout on the Diva's lips and her eyebrows were knitted together. "What?" Quinn asked curiously, seeming to forget about their whole conversation.

"But- You- I thought- But Santana said-" Rachel was now voicing her thoughts, and Quinn became instantly worried when a certain Latina was mentioned.

"_What_ did Santana tell you." Quinn said suddenly furious.

Rachel dropped her shoulders and seemed to look defeated. "She said you liked me..." Rachel said so quietly Quinn barely heard her. Quinn's eyes widened and she slid down the wall. Quinn felt so stupid because she actually had thought a heart could only break once. She never thought that a betrayal from a bestfriend could do such a thing. "Oh Quinn, please don't be mad." Rachel said suddenly worried.

"You think I'm mad?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded and sank to her knees infront of the blonde. Both girls seemed to have a defeated posture and were looking at one another curiously. "Rachel, I'm furious..." Quinn said through gritted teeth. How could Santana do this to her? She was suppose to be her bestfriend!

Rachel's shoulders slumped. "I guess you don't like me like she said. I'm just wasting my time liking you aren't I? I'll just go..." Rachel said more to herself than to Quinn. Quinn's eyes widened and she grabbed her hand before the girl could fully get up.

"What did you just say?" Quinn asked taking the same position as the Diva so she could be eye level. Rachel shrugged and looked away. Quinn let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on. Did you just say you liked me?" Quinn asked nervously. She said that right? She wasn't going crazy?

Rachel nodded sadly and looked down to her hands that were playing with the hem line on her skirt. "Well, obviously. I chose that song because that's how I feel about you. I see fireworks when you smile, or when you walk past me in the halls. And not to mention you're so beautiful you put the supermodels to shame." Rachel said shyly.

Quinn smiled so wide that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. The Diva looked up and seemed to think something else entirely. Her eyes widened and a look of pure fear spread across her face. Quinn instantly knew that she thought Quinn was going to use it agaisnt her. So, she did the only thing she could in that moment.

"You're the beautiful one." She whispered as she lent in, and kissed her. She kissed her with passion. Passion she didn't even know she had. Rachel seemed to understand what she was trying to say with the kiss, because she kissed back. Quinn kissed her passionately but oxygen was becoming a problem.

Rachel pulled away first, and looked into Quinn's eyes. Quinn could feel the butterflies throwing a party in her stomach and she smiled. She suddenly had the strange feeling she was dreaming. Something this good couldn't be happening to her right? She looked down at their hands, which were now joined and she slipped one of them free. Without a second thought, she pinched herself harder than she wanted to. She hissed in pain and looked at Rachel happily, who was staring at her like she grew a second head.

"Just checking." Quinn said blushing. Rachel raised and eyebrow and let out a giggle.

"Checking what?" Rachel asked, letting out another cute giggle. _God, she is so adorable _Quinn thought.

"That this is really happeneing." Quinn said. She smiled and added. "That I'm not dreaming." and at those words, Rachel's eyes widened with so much love that she couldn't help but lean in and kiss those perfect lips.


	8. You're not dreaming

Chapter 8 - You're not dreaming.

**Ok, I am SO sorry about how long it has taken me to write this :/ I had some trouble with it really. I hope I am doing them justice, and I hope you guys like it! Next chap should be up by Sunday night hopefully sooner but We'll see :) Read and Review! I love me some reviews!**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Quinn's POV**

"You're not dreaming." Rachel said as she drove the girls back to the Berry household. Quinn had been staring out the window the whole journey and was trying to wrap her head around today's events. She had punched Finn and yelled at him infront of the entire Glee club and then Rachel had kissed her in the girl's bathroom. She couldn't understand how Rachel could have wanted her after what Finn said. Why should Rachel believe Quinn and not Finn? She had every right to think that Quinn was decieving her. She just wished that Rachel believed her when she said she most definitely wasn't. She didn't know what she would do with herself if Rachel believed Finn. She would not be able to take it.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly. She had been trying to get her attention for pretty the whole journey and Quinn seemed to be shocked into silence. "Please talk to me." Rachel whispered as she stared at the road ahead. Quinn was taken from her own little world at Rachel's pleading voice. She turned her head and saw a tear running down Rachel's cheek. She instantly felt regret for not being attentive to the girl throughout the car ride. _Jeez Fabray, good one. _She thought to herself as she continued looking at the girl.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I just- I have to wrap my head around some things. I know I'm not dreaming, but it's still all so unbelievable to me. I don't know what you want me to say." Quinn said, trying to be honest as she didn't want their relationship to start with hiding their feelings. _That's if we ever have a relationship. _Quinn thought.

"It's okay Quinn, I'm sorry. I guess I can't really think that much because I'm concentrating on the road. Don't worry, I overreacted. We can talk more at my house. My dad's wont be home til late as they are on a date night." Rachel said looking straight ahead. Quinn felt a saddness she couldn't explain. It was like the Diva was trying to hide something, Quinn felt even sadder when she realised that she, herself, was being honest just ten seconds ago.

The rest of the car ride was done in silence, that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. It was just, silent. Quinn had no idea what she was suppose to say. She could see Rachel was about to burst with things to say but she thought that they best leave it for when they get to Rachel's house.

When they arrived at Rachel's, Quinn followed her to her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed as Rachel paced for a moment. She could see the girl trying to wrap her head around the day's events and Quinn was relieved that they weren't talking yet. She had many unresolved thoughts in her head that she wasn't ready to talk about. Santana may have brought them to her mind, but she sure as hell wasn't ready to admit any of them. One of the thoughts being that she could be gay. She didn't know for sure as the only girls she has ever looked at are Rachel and if she was being honest with herself Santana. As they were both beautiful. She didn't feel so bad about looking at Santana, because everyone did. She knew the Latina would probably be happy to know that yet another person thought she was drop dead gorgeous, and then rub it in that Quinn was one of these people. But, Quinn did feel bad that she looked at Rachel that way. She couldn't explain it. It was like, if she looked at her, her walls would come crashing down and who she really was would be open on display. And that was _not_ something she liked. She did not want people knowing what she realy was, she couldn't handle it right now. She knew Santana and Brittany knew, and possibly Puck. But that was 3 too many already.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by Rachel suddenly stopping her pacing. She was now watching Quinn thinking. It would have been creepy if Quinn didn't already think it was adorable. Quinn could see the doubt and pain in the Diva's eyes, and she had no doubt that the Diva could see the doubt and conflict in her own. "Quinn, tell me what this all means." Rachel whispered. Quinn knew that question was coming, but she really wished it hadn't.

Quinn shrugged and looked at the floor. "I don't know Rach. I'm still pretty confused about all this." Quinn said quietly. She really didn't know what any of it meant.

Rachel looked hurt that Quinn still didn't know what she wanted. "Oh... ok." Rachel said sounding defeated. Quinn instantly regretted saying anything, she would be damned if she left the Diva looking like that.

"What I do know, is that I like you Rachel. A lot." Quinn said walking over to Rachel and bringing her to sit next to her on the bed. Rachel smiled and looked into Quinn's eyes. Quinn had never seen anyone so beautiful before. She felt complete when Rachel looked at her like that. _If she looks at me like that then why am I even scared?_ Quinn thought to herself.

"I really like you too Quinn." Rachel whispered as both girls leaned in and shared a short, sweet kiss. It didn't go for long, but it didn't have to. They both knew what it meant. "What happens now?" Rachel asked as she pulled away slowly.

Quinn smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know is that, I really like you and you are the most beautiful person I have ever layed eyes on. I love your rambling and your voice. You make me so happy just by looking at me with your perfect eyes or just by smiling at me. I don't know what happens next just as long as you are with me." Rachel smiled and Quinn saw that shine in Rachel's eyes that she knew she only got when the Diva was really happy.

"Yes, well, my precence does that to most people." Rachel said with a wink and one of her amazing smiles that knocked the wind out of Quinn. Quinn laughed and couldn't see how she could love this girl anymore. _She is so perfect. _Quinn thought. She loved that Rachel would make light of the situation so that Quinn would feel better.

"Oh, you are hilarious." Quinn said pretending that it bothered her. Rachel smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, you bring out the best in me. And I for one, could not be more happy with you right now. I don't know if I have told you this, but I kinda almost have a tiny little crush on you. And you saying that, well, I think I may have just died of happiness a little." Rachel said, letting her relaxed and outgoing and funny side out, which Quinn had missed quite a bit the last couple of days. Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes at the drama queen. "But seriously Quinn. You mean so much to me right now, and you don't know how much I was hoping that you had similiar feelings towards me that I have for you. God, you are so pretty Quinn, how can you even like me?" Rachel asked, her funny-Rachel gone, and her insecure-Rachel taking over. Quinn shook her head in disbelief as she watched the doubt overcome Rachel as she had spoke.

"Didn't you hear me before Rach? You are amazing. How could anyone not like you?" Quinn said holding Rachel's hand, trying to reassure the girl. Rachel gave her a fake smile, Quinn knew it was fake because not minutes ago she had given Quinn her real one. Quinn shook her head. "Rachel, I'm serious. You are perfect and anyone who says otherwise is going to have to deal with me. And Santana." Quinn said. Rachel smiled. Quinn could see she still wasn't convinced but decided it was best to leave it for now and prove to her another day just how much she meant to her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rach?" Quinn asked quietly as they were cuddling closely and watching a movie on Rachel's bed.

"Yeah?" Rachel whispered, looking up at the blonde.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Quinn asked nervously. Rachel smiled.

"Of course I'll go out with you." Rachel said happily. Quinn shook her head, she felt like she hadn't been clear enough.

"You know I meant on a date, right?" Quinn asked shyly.

Rachel shook her head. "Oh, no. No dating sorry." Rachel said jokingly. Unfortunately, Quinn hadn't picked up on the fact that she was joking.

Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop. She should have known that Rachel wouldn't want to date her. As she looked back up to Rachel, the Diva was smiling and holding back a laugh.

Rachel sat up and looked down at Quinn. "Oh my god! I was joking! Quinn, honestly, I just told you that I liked you and that you're pretty and you seriously thought I wouldn't date you?" Rachel asked seriously. Quinn blushed and had a shy smile.

"Well, I guess I thought considering our history, you wouldn't want to date me even though you liked me." Quinn said shrinking into the pillows. Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Quinn, you're so silly sometimes." Rachel said as she lay back down into Quinn's side. Quinn smiled as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

The movie finished with the girls focusing more on eachother's mouths than the actual movie. After 30 mintues of solid making out, Quinn reluctantly told Rachel she needed to be heading home to prepare their date for tomorrow.

"Oh come on Quinn, you can stay over if you want." Rachel said pleadingly as she dragged Quinn back onto the bed by the front of her shirt, preventing her from leaving. Quinn smiled as she leaned in to kiss Rachel.

"No, Rach, I want to prepare our date, and I can't do that if I have you near me." Quinn said. "You are way too much of a distraction." Quinn said with a wink as she kissed her. The kiss was rough and passionate and nothing like either girls had ever experienced. Quinn had never felt the need to kiss a guy like that before, they were always not something Quinn found distracting. Rachel, however, would only distract Quinn and she wished she could spend her life distracted from everything and everyone, but life just didn't work that way, unfortunately. God how Quinn _loved _being distracted right now.

Rachel pouted as they pulled apart and let go of Quinn's shirt. "Fine. But if it better be an amazing date if I have to give you up." Rachel said fake-sadly. Quinn smiled and looked at Rachel with a smirk.

"Oh don't you worry about that. This date is going to blow the panties off of you." Quinn said with a wink and a smirk. Rachel gasped and slapped her arm playfully. Quinn lent in and kissed Rachel pashionately continue to make her point. Rachel had a deep red blush as Quinn jumped off the bed feeling great. She had never had so much emotion and fun than in the afternoon she just shared with one Rachel Berry.

"See you later." Quinn winked as she left the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Rachel's POV.**

Rachel listened as Quinn's car drove away and felt butterflies in her stomach. The afternoon she just had was one she will never forget. Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader, prettiest girl in Lima, asked her out on a date. She had never felt so happy in her life. Well, accept maybe when she was in New York and snuck out with Kurt.

She was lying in her bed, thinking about Quinn, when she heard her phone go off. She looked and saw that she had a text from Quinn, and one she must have missed from Santana. She opened Santana's first.

**How'd it go with Q? - S**

Rachel giggled at the thought of her afternoon with Quinn and replied to Santana.

**I'm not sure to be honest. We made out on my bed for quite some time and she asked me on a date tomorrow night. So i guess you could say it went well. :) - R**

She went back to her inbox and opened the one from Quinn.

**Yeah, so please don't expect too much tomorrow. I know I said it would be awesome, but i'm, all talk. It will probs be shit :/ . - Q**

Rachel sighed at how little confidence the blonde had in herself. She sent a quick reply.

**Seriously Quinn, I dont care what we do, just being with you will be amazing. - R**

Rachel smiled at her own text. Her phone ding-ed again to indicate a message came through.

**No shit? That's awesome berry! I'm glad Q's got some lady balls afta all. im sure you 2 will make very blonde, loud, jew-nosed babies together. - S**

Rachel gaped at the message and found herself blushing.

**That is quite impossible considering we are both female, Santana. Seriously, you are suppose to be one of the smart ones... - R**

Rachel got up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she had 3 messages this time. The first two from Santana.

**What can I say? With you 2, who knows what can happen. - S**

**Is Q a good kisser? - S**

Rachel giggled and replied.

**That's for me to know and you to never find out ;) Now leave me alone so I can get my beauty sleep before my date tomorrow. :3 - R**

Rachel opened the third text, from Quinn.

**You are such a charmer. In that case, we will just order some pizza. :p - Q**

Rachel giggled but hoped that Quinn was joking, as Quinn knew she was vegan.

**That is such a Finn thing to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, i have a date tomorrow and i need my beauty sleep. Goodnight xxx - R**

Rachel settled herself in bed and put her phone on charge on her bedside table. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she recieved yet another text.

**Oh, lucky you ;) Well if the date sucks, i'll get Santana to go 'all lima heights' on them. ;) night rach xxx p.s ill pick you up at 6pm xx - Q**

Rachel giggled at Quinn's Santana reference and rolled onto her side facing the window. She hoped tomorrow would go smoothly. As she thought about tomorrow, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She drifted off to the sweet feeling in her stomach with nothing but a certain blonde on her mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rachel woke the next morning at 10am. She thought that if she slept in, her date would come sooner. Although, once she woke at 10, she realised that was not going to happen unless she slept in past midday. Which was just impossible for her as she usually got up at 6am.

As she entered the kitchen her dads were sitting at the breakfast table. Realisation poured over her as she saw them. They didn't know Rachel liked Quinn more than a friend. She paused in the doorway, realisation washing over her. _What would they think? They would be sure to be mad. They know what Quinn has done to me in the past. Oh god. _Rachel thought as she was frozen in the doorway.

"Rach? What's wrong?" Leroy asked with a concerned tone. He thought it to be odd that she was yet to say goodmorning like she usually did.

Rachel snapped out of her trance and resumed her morning ritual while pretending nothing had happened. "Good morning dad! How are you this morning?" Rachel asked happily, trying to hide her worried eyes. Leroy played along, but knew something was up.

"I am good bub, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Just fine thankyou. Oh, i forgot to tell you, Quinn said she wanted to take me out tonight, you know, girl's night." Rachel said nervously. Leroy raised an eyebrow as he watched his daughter make her breakfast shakily. Something was up.

"That's fine baby girl." He said as Hiram walked into the kitchen. Rachel was relieved at this, as he was sure to change the subject, but, she wasn't so lucky.

"Did I hear girl's night? How exciting! What have girl's got planned?" Hiram asked as he kissed her on the cheeks.

"Uhh, I'm unsure at the moment. She hasn't told me what we are doing. It's a surprise." Rachel said trying to sound as if that didn't bother her. Leroy looked at Hiram with a raised eyebrow, who shrugged with a look that said, 'well that's new'. Both men seemed to come to a silent agreement to leave it for now.

Rachel kept herself busy throughout the day, trying not to text Quinn. She didn't want to annoy her, and she had learnt from her past boyfriends that they hated it when she called and texted all the time. She just knew Quinn would be the same, so she made it her mission to only text if texted first by the blonde, she she wouldn't scare her off by being clingy.

She realised that she had no idea what to wear for their date, so she thought that one text would be ok to ask what to wear.

**Hey, I was just wondering what I should wear tonight? You know, are we indoors or outdoors? - R**

Rachel waited for her reply to come.

**That is a secret, but make sure you bring a jacket ;) xxx - Q**

Rachel sighed and decided that Quinn would be the death of her. How could she possibly dress for something she had no idea about? She decided that she would wear something light but take Quinn's advice and bring a jacket, just in case it got cold.

After a quick lunch, some vocal exercises and a few hours of procrastinating, Rachel finally found that it was 5pm. She was excited but nervous beyond belief. What were they going to be doing on their date? She walked into her room, took a shower and decided to do her hair and make up first. She put underwear on and stood infront of her wardrobe. She decided on a pair of tights, a knee length dress and a light jacket, accompanied by some cute flats and a necklace her dads had got her for her birthday last year. She looked at the clock and read that it was 5.45pm. She had fifteen minutes to kill. She sat on the edge of her bed and thought about the previous day.

How had she become so lucky in such a short time? Surely this wouldn't happen to a normal person; have your enemy ask to be friends then end up liking you, and you them. Now that she thought about it, she never really was Quinn's enemy. She never _wanted_ to be Quinn's enemy. Rachel had always looked up to Quinn, how she held herself and kept head high through her pregnancy.

She wouldn't say it but she did feel something, she didn't know what yet, towards the blonde for giving up Beth. She knew one day Quinn would have some regret about her decision, she may even be feeling that now, but Rachel hoped Quinn would not do what Shelby had done. She didn't want Beth to go through that, getting rejected at birth, then as a teenager was not something anyone should have to go through. Rachel had always been insecure about herself. On the outside she might look confident and strong but on the inside, one slight thing can shatter her heart into a million pieces. There was only so much one person can go through in their life, and Rachel felt as though she was coming to the ends of hers. What with the slushies, the names, being dumped over and over again, being hated by her entire school, and being rejected by her own mother. She felt like she had reached her limit.

_Maybe this whole Quinn thing wasn't a good idea after all. I mean, it's probably all a joke to her. How can I not be? She's made that clear since the moment we met. I am a joke. _Rachel thought to herself sadly.

_Don't be stupid Rachel, she told you last night that this wasn't a joke! How can you not trust her when she has been nothing but nice to you since school started? _Said another one of Rachel's inner voices. This seemed to happen a fair bit with the Diva. She seemed to have many internal debates.

_Hmm let's see... Because she has treated you like yesterday's trash ever since you met! _Rachel's pessemistic side thought.

_Stop it! Just calm down. You don't know that she's joking. She wouldn't go through all this effort to play a joke, no one's that mean. Just... See how thing's go ok? If you get that gut feeling, just stop everything. _Said another voice, to which she nodded.

_Listen to what your heart wants. You know that's what you really want. _Said another.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and her dad's voice coming from down the stairs.

"Rach! Quinn's here!"

Rachel stood and took a reassuring steady breath. She had to calm down, tonight needed to be perfect. She would never tell Quinn, but she needed this relationship to work. She needed someone to love her like she needed, her dad's were amazing, don't get her wrong, but she just had always felt like a piece of her was missing. That piece just happened to turn out to be Quinn, and Rachel would be damned if she let someone like Quinn get away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Next chapter is their date! Any idea's what they should do? I still haven't decided, but as you can see, i left it open to be outdoorsy or indoorsy :) let me know what you wanna see happen! Oh and what do you guys think of Rachel's POV? I dunno if im doing it right, but im sure you can understand most of it :P**


	9. The Date

Chapter 9 - The Date

**Ok, here's the date, as promised. I wrote this all today so sorry if it's crap. Let me know what you think! xxx**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn arrived on Rachel's doorstep at exactly 6pm. She had been planning and making calls all day, and up until now, had been exhausted. But now, she was excited, and most definitely nervous. She looked over herself one last time to make sure she looked ok. She was wearing her favourite blue baby doll dress with a white cardigan and a headband to match. She had dried her hair so that it was styled nicely and done her make-up to perfection, but a part of her, well most of her, still felt unworthy of Rachel. She owed Rachel so much for giving her a second chance and she wasn't about to screw it up.

She took a reassuring breath and rang the doorbell. Leroy opened the door and smiled warmly at her. He called Rachel and let Quinn into the hallway at the bottow of the stairs to wait for her.

"So, what are you girls up to tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

Quinn smiled and replied, "Oh, well that's a surprise so I guess you'll have to wait til Rach gets home." She winked and Leroy beamed. He loved this girl in front of him, she was so easy going and the complete opposite of Rachel that she was perfect for her.

"Well I'm looking forward to hearing about this... girl's night." He said with a wink and a knowing look. Just as Quinn was about to ask what he meant, Rachel appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Quinn sucked in a short breath when she caught sight of her. The Diva looked stunning, and not at all how she usually looked. She was wearing jeans and her hair and make-up was done beautifully. Quinn smiled and Rachel beamed, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Well, you kids have fun tonight. Rach, be home by 11." He said as he kissed Rachel's forehead and turned and walked into his study.

"Shall we go?" Quinn asked as he was out of sight behind a closed door. Rachel shook her head. Quinn raised her eyebrow. "So, we _aren't _going?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Not until I get my hello kiss." Rachel said with a fake pout. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head at the girl. _She is so damn cute _she thought to herself. Quinn leaned in and smiled into the kiss she shared with the small girl. Rachel smiled as well and it couldn't have been anymore comfortable between them. Quinn made a mental note to remind the Diva how perfect they were for eachother sometime tonight.

"Let's get outta here!" Quinn said pulling her from the house. Rachel giggled and followed Quinn to her car.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh come _on _Quinn! Just give me a hint! Just a tiny one?" Rachel said with her best puppy dog eyes. "I hate not knowing where we are going and what we are doing!" She said with mock-anger. Quinn just laughed and kept driving to her destination.

"You're lucky I didn't blindfold you." Quinn mumbled. Rachel, having perfect hearing, heard every word and gasped.

"Quinn Fabray! You will _not_ blindfold me!" Rachel said shocked. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes at the dramatic Diva. She could always count on the Diva to put on a show. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Rachel said frustratingly.

"Calm down Rach, I was joking." Quinn said with a kind smile. She was shocked to say the least, that the Diva _could_ in fact get cuter than she thought. Rachel giggled and grabbed Quinn's hand as she looked out the window. Quinn smiled to herself and ten minutes later, pulled up at their first destination.

Both girls got out of the car and stood side by side on the sidewalk facing the park that was located just on the outskirts of town. It had lots of bushes and trees creating a forest-type area, with several paths leading into the middle of the forest into a small clearing that had a tiny lake with a big boulder on the edge of it and a stream leading out of it. Quinn had thought herself to be quite smart of finding this place, not many people were into the outdoors and she had found it many years ago whilst trying to run away from her dad. She had spent countless hours sitting on the boulder in the clearing just thinking and wondering how she had become such a failure. The last time she had come here, besides half an hour ago to set up, was the day she found out she was pregnant. She had cryed herself to sleep on the grass that night.

"Er- Quinn, what are we doing at a park? It's getting dark Quinn." Rachel asked nervously, interrupting Quinn's thoughts. Quinn smiled nervously back.

"You'll see. Oh and fair warning; it's not much." Quinn said sadly. Rachel shook her head and gestured for Quinn to lead the way. With some hesitation, Quinn linked their hands and lead the way.

Quinn lead them along a pathway that would lead to the clearing. Both girls thankful they wore flats and not heels. Quinn smiled as she reached the edge of the clearing. As they walked further into the grassed clearing, Quinn smiled as Rachel's jaw dropped. In the middle of the clearing was a picnic set-up surrounded in small candles. Quinn had also driven to Rachel's favourite vegan deli and bought some Vegan Lasagne and then to get Vegan ice cream for dessert.

Rachel continued to stand stock still and Quinn was starting to get worried. "Rach? I'm sorry I know it's probably a bit dodgy cause we're in a park and everything but I just thought-"

"This is the most romantic and beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." Rachel interrupted. Rachel thrust herself onto Quinn and a bone-crushing hug and Quinn let out a thankful sigh. Rachel pulled away and Quinn noticed she had tears coming down her cheeks.

"You deserve everything and more Rachel." She whispered as she lent in a kissed the Diva softly. She pulled back and Rachel still had her eyes closed with a content smile. She looked so peaceful and Quinn didn't want to interupt whatever she was thinking about but she was on a tight schedule.

Quinn lead Rachel to the blanket and sat them down next to a picnic basket that was set up for them. They both sat down and Rachel continued to not speak. Quinn pulled out two containers of the Vegan Lasagne that she thankfully had heated up perfectly so that they would stay warm until she got back. Rachel smiled when she saw what was in the container and looked at Quinn in adoration.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me." Rachel whispered as they finished their lasagne. Quinn put the containers away and looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. "It's just, we could have gone to breadsticks and then the movies like normal couples do." Rachel said shyly looking at her hands. "Seriously, I'm not really worth all this effort." Rachel whispered selfconsciouly.

"Rachel, how can you say that?" Quinn asked shocked that the Diva thought so little of herself. "This wasn't any trouble at all! You are worth so much more than you think. It's me who isn't deserving of you. I can't believe you are so forgiving of me and I am going to make it up to you in every way possible." Quinn said with determination. She was serious, she didn't want for one second for Rachel to think she wasn't worth her troubles, because in reality, it was Quinn who would end up being more trouble then Rachel.

"Rachel, you are everything to me now. Don't you see that?" Quinn whispered the last part as she leant forward and kissed Rachel's worried forehead. Rachel smiled shyly and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I just find it hard to believe, you know? I've had boyfriends and they didn't exactly treat me right. One sleeps with someone and lies about it, another only uses me as acting practice. It's just hard to believe that the most beautiful girl at school wants me as her girlfriend." Rachel said nervously. Quinn frowned. She had to admit Rachel had a point, but not in the way she meant.

"Rachelm you've definitely had some crappy boyfriends, but not everyone is going to do that to you. I most definitely am not. Now, let's have some icecream. I got your favourite." Quinn said happily before kissing the girl in front of her. If they were to stay on that topic, she may start crying, and she definitely didn't want to cry in front of Rachel again.

Rachel nodded with a smile and took her ice cream. They spent the next fifteen minutes laughing and eating their icecream, and a bit of eachothers icecream. Quinn checked her watch and noticed the time. She quickly packed up the containers and glasses before jumping up and blowing out candles. Rachel looked at her with a amused grin and watched as the blonde blew out every candle except one and packed them into the picnic basket with the rest of the evenings items. She stood up as Quinn smiled at her holding the last candle.

"What are you even doing Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"Our date isn't finished yet, but this part of it is." Quinn said while picking up the blanket. She chucked it over her shoulder and grabbed the Diva's hand with her free one.

"Where are we going now?" Rachel asked curiously as she was lead back to the car through a dark pathway through the trees.

"You'll see." Quinn said with a smirk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Rachel's POV**

The girls were in the car again, Quinn driving, and heading out of town. Rachel looked at her hand that was joined with Quinn's and smiled. She liked this feeling she had right now. That butterflies in the stomach, head spinning feeling. She was happy.

"I'm really glad we did this tonight." Rachel said with a smile.

Quinn smiled but kept her eyes on the road, as she was already driving one-handed. "Yeah, me too, but it's still not over yet."

Rachel smiled and brought Quinn's hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of Quinn's hand. This made Quinn smile widely and Rachel giggled a little. She was definitely not worry about those thoughts she had when she was at home. Hearing Quinn say those things, made her so happy she didn't understand. None of her boyfriends had _ever_ made her feel like this.

Quinn drove for another half hour to the next town. She pulled into a parking lot ouside a theatre. Rachel looked at Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to murder me now?" Rachel asked half serious. Quinn laughed and got out of the car with Rachel copying. The girls met on the sidewalk and Quinn pointed up at a small billboard on the wall of the theatre above the door.

"Oh my god! Quinn! You're taking me to see _Wicked_? This is_ amazing_!" Rachel practically yelled, causing passers by to look at her curiously.

"Calm down, it's only a local production." Quinn said quietly. Rachel sighed and looked at her and shrugged.

"That's not the point Quinn, all productions are amazing. You are bringing me to a production that you know is one of my favourites and that means so much to me." Rachel said seriously. She leaned in and caught the blondes lips in a kiss. It was the kind that was suitable for this moment, quick but meant a lot to each girl. Quinn smiled and nodded towards the doors.

"Let's go then." Quinn said with a wide smile. Rachel squealed and pulled her into the theatre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Quinn's POV**

Roughly two hours later, the girls found themselves back in Quinn's car and driving back towards Lima. Rachel had plugged her iPod in and was singing Defying Gravity and many other _Wicked _songs for the whole car ride while laughing at Quinn, as she was singing along as well.

"Ohmygod! Quinn! That was soooooo fun! I can't believe you did that! It was absolutely amazing!" Rachel said inbetween _Wicked_ songs. She leant over the console and kissed Quinn on the cheek lovingly. Quinn smiled and laughed as Rachel continued to bounce in her seat the rest of the way home.

The girls arrived in Rachel's driveway at 10pm, to Quinn's delight. She was happy to have Rachel home earlier than her curfew. She hoped that would leave a good impression on her for Rachel's dads. Rachel smiled and looked at her front door then back at Quinn. She smiled and both girl's got out of the car. Quinn walked Rachel to her door and they turned to look at eachother.

"You are amazing." Quinn whispered sweetly as she slowly stepped a bit closer. Rachel blushed and shook her head.

"No, _you_ are amazing. Thank you so much for everything tonight, it was so perfect. _You're _perfect, Quinn." Rachel said and leant in so that they could share a sweet kiss. It was slow, and meaningful, and slowly became more passionate. Rachel pulled away first and Quinn sighed happily.

"Do you want to come in?" Rachel asked quietly. Quinn shook her head in the negative and kissed Rachel's now pouting lips.

"It's our first date, I'm suppose to drop you home and then after sharing the perfect goodnight kiss, I'm suppose to leave you to think about me for the rest of the night." Quinn said smirking.

Rachel sighed with a smile. "You're right, but more like you thinking about me." Rachel said with a wink. Quinn rolled her eyes, but secretly thought that this was highly likely to happen.

Quinn leaned in and shared a similiar kiss as before but this time it was much more urgent and heated. Only, Rachel pulled back a little earlier this time.

"Goodnight Quinn," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, leaving Quinn's spine tingling, opening the front door and stepping inside. She winked and closed the door sofly.

"Night Rach," Quinn said staring at the door dreamily. After a second of gathering herself, she walked back to her car and drove home smiling like an idiot.


	10. Close your eyes

**Sorry this took so long! I kinda had a busy week and didnt have time to write... i also had a bit of trouble with this. I dont know if i like it cause it went from cuteness to bad but you know, teens and their drama! **

**Read and review xxxx **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 10 - Close your eyes.

**Quinn's POV**

Monday came too fast. Quinn found herself nervous as Rachel had to have lunch at one of her dads' parents so they hadn't talked since Saturday night. Quinn was beginning to think that Rachel didn't like their date. It was possible, but the look on the Diva's face said otherwise, as she looked genuinely happy. Quinn kept that bit of doubt in the back of her mind though. As Quinn walked into the front doors at McKinley she walked straight to her locker. As she rounded the final corner to it, she saw that Santana was waiting for her, and she had the shit eating grin on her face.

"Hey Q, how was your weekend?" Santana asked with a smirk. Quinn decided to ignore her, as she was probably going to say something snarky, or comment about her date with Rachel. As she opened to her locker she felt a elbow in the ribs and she turned to see Santana staring down the hallway. As she saw what most people in the halls were looking at, she saw Rachel walking down the hallway, but she was wearing tight skinny jeans and quite a releaving top. She looked so sexy.

"Stop it Santana!" Quinn said angrily as she noticed Santana was actually looking at Rachel like she wanted to eat her. As Quinn rushed over to Rachel, she could hear Santana laughing. Quinn did not appreciate her girlfriend wearing such revealing clothes to school. Sure, sometimes it would be ok, but Quinn had a sneaking suspicion it was because she hadn't texted or called after their date, and the Diva was punishing her.

"Oh, hello Quinn! How are you tod- Stop it- What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Quinn quickly wrapped her jacket around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her into the nearest bathroom. Quinn spun the Diva around and undid her t-shirt, then re-did it up properly so that it looked like a normal shirt. "Quinn, may I ask what you are doing or am I just going to have to guess?" Rachel asked frustrated while Quinn was doing the last button up. Quinn glared at her and put her jacket back on.

"Rachel, what the hell are you wearing?" Quinn asked. Rachel narrowed her eyes then shrugged, trying to walk past the blonde. "Rachel, seriously, I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. Is that what all this is about?" Quinn asked as a couple freshman walked into the bathroom. Rachel pulled her further from the intruders.

"Quinn, I'm just wearing clothes. Seriously, relax." Rachel mumbled. Quinn sighed and nodded as the freshman left again, leaving them alone. Who was she to tell her girlfriend what to wear? It was her own choice if she wanted to get oggled all day. But that didn't mean there was a little voice in the back of her mind full of doubt. _There's something she isn't telling me_, Quinn thought. "See you at lunch." Rachel said distantly, giving Quinn a quick peck on the lips and leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn's classes went by slowly, as all she could think about was Rachel in that outfit. She looked so sexy. It was ridiculous that she had to share that view with the whole school today, but Rachel needed to learn that she shouldn't dress like that when she looks that good. It could only lead to bad things. The real question though, was _why_ she was wearing them. What made her dislike her usual cute sweaters and wear such raunchy clothes... It was so unlike Rachel to do that, well, not anymore anyway. The Rachel from Sophomore year would have put on a slutty outfit if it meant getting Finn or a solo. What was she trying to do now? She got all the solos already and she was dating Quinn...

Quinn was in English with Santana, trying to get her essay done when Santana slid her a piece of paper with writing scribbled on it.

_Q, are you okay?_

Quinn quickly replied.

_It's nothing, stay out of it Santana._

Quinn was _not _in the mood for Santana at the moment. She continued writing her essay when Santana slid the paper back.

_It doesn't look like nothing. Seriously Q, tell me. What's wrong?_

Quinn sighed and replied. She had to tell Santana, who else would she talk to anyway?

_Yeah, I don't really know what happened to be honest. I guess something happened with Rachel on Sunday... I really don't know why she is doing this, but she said everything is ok. She won't talk... I'm starting to get worried. I think I did something wrong..._

Quinn slid the paper back and watched as Santana's face dropped. As she was about to ask what was wrong, the bell rang, so both girls collected up their books. Quinn watched as Santana's sad face turned to worry.

Santana pulled Quinn aside and waited as the class and teacher left in a hurry for lunch.

"Q, there's something I need to tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rachel's POV**

_**Sunday morning**_

"So, bub, how was your date?" Leroy asked as Hiram poured them all some juice. Rachel choked on her fruit as she heard this. _How did he know? _Rachel thought.

"Date? It was a girl's night dad..." Rachel said looking at her tall father suspiciously.

"Yeah, well how was your 'girls night' then?" He asked and winked at her with a smug grin and turned back to his breakfast. Rachel blushed and pretended not to notice his facial expression.

"Yeah, it was fun. Quinn took me to a local production of Wicked! It was amazing!" Rachel said, last night flooding back into her mind. The Diva had a grin on her face for the rest of breakfast as her fathers shared a look.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you. We aren't going to your grandads today as he is a bit under the weather, so you have the day to do whatever you want." Hiram said as he collected Leroy's plate.

"I hope he is going to be okay." Rachel said sadly. Hiram smiled softly.

"Of course he is baby, but he asked us to stay home as he doesn't want to get you sick and hurt your voice." Hiram smiled again as Rachel sighed at her Grandfather's sweetness. He was always watching out for her.

"Well that's sweet of him. What will I do today?" Rachel asked aloud.

"Invite one of your friends over?" Leroy asked with his head in his newspaper. Rachel thought about who would come over. _Probably no one _She thought to herself. She walked up to her room to find her phone and call Quinn. As she unlocked it, she found she had a text from Santana.

**Hey midget, we needs a chill sesh today... Keen? - S**

Rachel smiled that the Latina wanted to hang out. She texted back.

**Yeah, that would be awesome :) My house or yours? - R**

**Yours. Don't want your midget germs all over my room ;P - S**

**You're as short as me, Santana... - R**

**No, I'm atleast an inch taller... Which is atleast an inch taller than midget height ;) Be there in 20. - S**

Rachel rolled her eyes and went for a shower before the Latina arrived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to her word, Santana arrived twenty mintues later. The girls had watched a few movies, gossiped, and had finally arrived on the subject of Rachel's date with Quinn the previous night.

"Wait, so she took you to a hidden location and had a picnic, then took you to see Wicked?" Santana asked shocked. "What the fuck is up with her? When did she get so... _cute_?" Santana cringed with a smirk and a wink.

"Santana! I'll have you know that she has always been cute! She thinks about what I want and she is amazing!" Rachel said blushing over her girlfriend's cuteness. Santana rolled her eyes and asked a few more questions to which Rachel happily answered.

Later that night, as Rachel was collecting the dishes from dinner, the doorbell rang. She couldn't imagine who would be at her door at this hour, besides maybe Quinn. Her fathers had left them to go on a date and said they would be home much later, so it must be Quinn. Hopes up, she skipped to the door and flung it open only to come face to chest with someone she didn't want to see.

"What the hell are you doing here, Finn?" Rachel asked angrily. She did not want to see him.

"Rach, hey." Finn said with his usual dopey grin, "I jus' wanna talk to ya."

Rachel stepped out on the porch and closed the door over slightly behind her, so that Santana didn't hear that Finn had arrived. "Well, I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to you. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave, that would be much appreciated."

Finn scrunched his nose up in confusion and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, see I'm not going anywhere. I need to ask you something."

"What, Finn?" Rachel asked, annoyed at his persistance and noticing a hint of alcohol on his breath.

"Be my girlfriend again?" He said putting on what seemed to be a puppy dog face, but failed and looked like he was passing gas.

"Ew, what? No Finn. You ruined any chances of us being together."

"Is this about Quinn? Because you know she is just pretending to be your friend." Finn said smugly.

"You don't know anything about Quinn, nor myself for that matter. You seem to think that everyone makes their decisions based off of you, and it's not true. You are a no good Lima loser and I'm sick of you treating me like this." Rachel said, getting angry at the tall boy in front of her.

"Rachel, I'm the only one in this town who can put up with you. You're in some fantasy where you and Quinn are friends. She's just using you because she's only got those two dyke friends left. Seriously, who would put up with you? No one." Finn said angrily, seeing Rachel shrinking backwards and continuing on his rant.

"Rachel you are not worth any of their time. You are seriously not good enough, and once they realise that, you will be alone again, and come crawling back with your big nose and your disgusting sweaters and it'll be too late. Because I won't be there. This is your final chance with me." Finn said, burning holes into Rachel's eyes. Rachel shrank back further at his speach. Each word hitting home harder and harder. Rachel had just had all her fears verbally thrown at her and now she was lost in a black hole of fear.

Little did Finn know, Santana had heard the entire exchange through the slightly ajar door and was raging. She flung the door open and flung her knee into Finn's groin. Rachel lowered herself to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Why did Finn have to show up and say all that? Not only did he always voice her fears, but he showed her just how worthless she is everytime he spoke.

"What the fuck Hudson! How dare you speak to her like that! She is worth everything and more and she is beautiful, how dare you tell her otherwise! I swear to god, if you come here or look at her or speak to her again, I will make you wish you were dead." Santana was raging even worse now. Rachel had never seen her look so furious. Finn began to move himself up from the floor and looked up at Santana with anger in his eyes.

Santana, being the fiesty Latina that she is, decided this was an opportunity and punched Finn in his nose. Leaving a cracking noise to fill the air around them. Writhing in pain, Finn groaned and fell back to the floor. "Don't _ever _come near her again. Or Quinn for that matter. Are we clear?" She asked through gritted teeth. Finn nodded and began crawling away from her, whilst trying to get up.

After making sure Finn had gone, Santana turned to look at the Diva on the ground with her knees to her chest. She had the most broken look on her face. Santana cringed knowing that she did that to her. Rachel put her head on her knees and listened to the voice in her head repeating everything Finn had said.

Santana carried Rachel to her room and layed her down on the bed. Rachel curled into a ball and faced away from Santana who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Santana asked softly. Rachel rolled over and flung herself into Santana's arms, letting go all of her tears. Santana rubbed Rachels back as she let the girl cry in her arms. "Rach, do you want to talk about it? I can get Quinn over here if you want?" Santana asked, unsure of what to do.

"No, please don't tell her." Rachel whispered. "I don't want her to see me like this." Rachel looked shamefully at her hands and sat back against the headboard of her bed.

Santana shook her head. "Okay, but you need to talk about it. Those things he said were not true Rachel." Santana said as she watched the broken girl in front of her.

"But it is. Santana, my whole life I've not been good enough for anyone. I've never had any friends, boys dump me or cheat on me, my own mother gave me up because I wasn't what she wanted. How could I think it isn't true, when there is so much evidence to go with it?" Rachel said to her hands. "I don't think I'm good enough for Quinn, Finn was right. I should just go back to him before I lose him too." Rachel was silently crying now, she had never felt so vulnerable in her life, and that's saying something.

Santana let a tear that she had been trying to hold in roll down her cheek. She took Rachel's hands and Rachel let more tears fall. "Rachel, seriously, you are so worth peoples time. You are talented and kind and funny. I am proud to call you one of my closest friends. God knows I need some and you are perfect." Santana said truthfully and watched Rachel as the girl cried.

Rachel soon cried herself to sleep and Santana left her. Rachel awoke the next morning and decided that she needed to be what everyone wanted. At least be something to someone. Even if that meant not being happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quinn's POV - Present time.**

By the end of Santana's story, Quinn was in tears. She had told Quinn about everything that happened when Santana went to Rachel's house on Sunday. Quinn wished she had been there, she wouldn't feel so helpless now.

"Q, I'm so sorry I didn't call you. She asked me not to. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything else or help more, I didn't know what to do. She looked so broken." Santana said sadly. Quinn shook her head and pulled the tanned girl into a hug.

"It's not your fault San, you got there late and Finn had already said her fears out loud to her. She is insecure and I bet what he said just made everything worse." Quinn said through her tears. "I need to show her that she is perfect and not to listen to that fucking ogre."

Santana nodded. "I agree Q, but how?" She asked.

"I don't know."


	11. I'm not going anywhere

**I am so sorry this took so long. I have not been inspired to write lately. This isnt very long and I am not too sure on it. Let me know what you think! Reviews seriously make my day! :)**

Chapter 11 - I'm not going anywhere.

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn was sat on the front table in the classroom feeling like she had been punched in the stomach. She couldn't understand how Rachel could believe the things Finn said to her. She obviously believed it otherwise she wouldn't be acting or dressing like that. She was trying to prove that she was good enough, or pretty enough, to be liked or spoken to. That had to be it, Quinn knew her, she knew that the Diva was trying so hard to be what everyone and society sees as good enough. Quinn just wished she knew that all the Diva had to do was be herself and she was better than everyone already.

Santana pulled her into a hug and Quinn let her final tear fall. She had to do something. Rachel needed to know that she shouldn't feel like that. She was perfect in everyway. She was everything Quinn had ever wanted and now it was time Quinn showed her. But how?

"Santana, I need to show Rachel that Finn is wrong. I just know she believes him." Quinn said as they left the classroom with their arms linked. She needed to show her that she was worth everything to Quinn. She felt a pang of guilt as she realised she hadn't yet told Rachel how much she really meant to her.

"I know you do, Q. I should too. God knows we haven't been the nicest people to her." Santana said, and Quinn could tell by the look on the Latina's face that she was deadly serious and was feeling regret in her actions. Quinn nodded in agreement and gave her a quick hug while she set off towards the cafeteria, hoping to talk to Rachel in private.

As she reached the cafeteria, she saw Rachel sitting with the rest of the Gleeks in the back, also noticing Finn was sitting with the football guys instead of his usual seat at the Glee table. It took everything in her to not go over to him and punch him in the face.

After taking a few calming breaths, she made her way over and joined them, taking a seat next to Rachel, who looked up and smiled, but not a real Rachel Berry smile like usual, it was one that said 'im in so much pain and no one even cares' and Quinn could tell.

After ten minutes of chatting about nothing, Santana joined the rest of the group. She sat across from Quinn and Rachel and instantly looked at Quinn with a knowing look. She too could tell Rachel was hurting. Having been there when Finn said most of her pain would probably help, but there was more to her pain than just what Finn had said.

The bell that signalled the end of lunch rang and Quinn saw this as her chance. She watched as Rachel got up with Brittany and walked from the cafeteria. _Awesome, she's avoiding me. _Quinn thought as Santana gave her a sad look and linked arms with her. They walked to class, which all four girls shared, and sat together at the back behind Rachel and Brittany who were having an animated conversation together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn spent the whole class watching Rachel, and observing her body language. She decided that talking to her as soon as possible would probably be the best way to deal with the Divas fears and doubts. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the Diva did something she would regret. She needed to end her fears, but the only problem was what to say to her.

The bell for end of class rang and Quinn got up as fast as she could and beat Rachel to the door. As the diva approached Quinn smiled and grabbed her books for her. "I'll walk you to your locker then glee?" She asked.

"That would be lovely." Rachel said happily and lead the way. As they walked down the halls, Quinn noticed many people staring at their linked arms, but no one really seemed to think it was a bad thing. She couldn't see any glares, or anger of any of the students which she thought was pretty great, but people seemed a little uncomfortable. She laughed in her head thinking what they would do if she kissed Rachel infront of them.

Rachel opened her locker and took her books from Quinn, giving her a weird look as she noticed the blonde was lost in thought. "What's gotten you all quiet?" Rachel asked in an amused tone. Quinn looked at her and smiled, sensing the Diva seemed to be being her normal self at the moment.

"Nothing much. Just noticed people looked at us as we walked then. No one seems to care and we haven't even came out yet." Quinn said looking at Rachel's face to try and see what her reaction was.

Rachel smiled and put her books in her locker. "That's good. Oh! That reminds me! When did you want to do that?" Rachel asked, in a slightly hushed voice, so that no one could over hear them.

Quinn's brow dropped to indicate she was in deep thought and leaned with her back to the locker, watching people walk past. Rachel studied her face and could tell she was conflicted. Quinn looked at Rachel and gave a small smile. "I don't know. Part of me says soon, but another part of me is hesitant because of my mom and your dads and the school, you know, judging us." Quinn said and Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion. "Well, we don't exactly live in the most open-minded town." Quinn explained.

Rachel nodded in understanding. "Well, we don't have to worry about my dads."

Quinn laughed and linked arms with Rachel again as they made their way to Glee club. "It's not the being gay part that I'm worried about."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright guys, this week we don't have a proper assignment but I still want people to sing something. Whether it's to someone in the group, or to yourself, or a group number, I just want some great songs to be sung." Mr Shue said happily as he sat in his stool next to the piano. Quinn beamed and looked at Rachel who was staring at the floor lost in deep thought. "Alright, you can go off in groups somewhere or you can stay in here and figure out a song but just make sure everyone has something prepared and I'll ask some of you to sing your songs."

At that, Mr Shue left the room for his office and everyone seperated into their own groups. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt went off as one group. Mike, Artie and Sam as another group. Finn didn't show up, obviously still pissed about recent events. Puck and Lauren went off to the Janitors closet, which left Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany to themselves in the choir room. Rachel looked around at the other three and looked towards the door.

"Not that I don't want to sing with you guys, because I do, but I really want to go this one alone." Rachel said looking to Quinn with pleading eyes, begging for her to understand.

Santana nodded in understanding and Brittany looked sad but nodded, grabbing Santana's hand. Quinn decided to hide her hurt and nodded. Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn lightly before turning to leave. Quinn watched as her girlfriend walked away from her for the first time. If she was honest with herself, it felt like crap. She knew she wasn't really walking away from her, but in some way thats what it felt like. It wasn't like she wasn't coming back, she knew she would still have her girlfriend at the end of the lesson, but she couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to actually lose the girl of her dreams. And it scared the absolute crap out of her.

"I hope she's gonna be ok. I hate it when she's sad, it makes me sad." Brittany said with sad eyes.

"She will be Brit, we just have to talk to her ok?" Santana said and looked to Quinn for comfirmation. Quinn nodded but kept her gaze at the floor. How could she fix it when Rachel wouldn't even stay in the same room with her for more then ten minutes? She had to talk to her as soon as she could, before it got worse. She glanced at the couple and saw that they were talking and giggling again as if Rachel hadn't just stormed out.

Quinn was zoned out as Santana and Brittany continued gossip for what felt like hours and never even asked Quinn what she wanted to sing. They had been too focused on eachother and talking about what they were planning on doing that weekend. Quinn spent this time thinking about what she would say to Rachel to make her see that Finn is a douche and is completely wrong in everything he said. The Diva was unaware that Quinn knew he said something to her. She wasn't planning on telling her she knew about what he said until it was neccessary.

Deciding that she should actually do homework tonight, Quinn walked to her locker to pass the time and get her books. As she closed her locker after staring into it for about ten minutes, she checked her phone and saw it was 4.34pm. Four minutes past Glee ending, which means everyone would be long gone, and that would mean Rachel would be gone. Quinn sighed as she decided to stop by Rachel's house on the way home to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Quinn walked slowly past the choir room to get to the parking lot, she noticed Rachel sitting on the back risers staring at the whiteboard absent-mindedly. She cautiously made her way to the door and silently slipped in as to not scare the Diva. Rachel saw her from the corner of her eye and jumped in her seat.

"Oh its you! You scared me Quinn." Rachel said with her hand over her heart, trying to calm her fast beating heart.

Quinn gave an appologetic smile and sat next to her in the risers. "I'm sorry, I was actually trying to avoid that." She said while she looked at her hands. "Rachel, we need to talk." Quinn said quietly and looked up to find the Diva with a look of comlpete sadness and realisation.

"You're breaking up with me." Rachel whispered as she looked down at her hands in shame. Quinn's eyes widened in fear and grabbed Rachel's hands, making Rachel look at her.

"No! Oh god, no Rach, I'm not!" Quinn said reassuringly. "I would never break up with you." Quinn whispered. Rachel smiled but then her brow dropped.

"I would never break up with you either." Rachel whispered back. "So, what is it you wish to talk to me about then?" She asked hesitantly. Quinn took a steady breath and looked at Rachel, she could see the sadness in her eyes even though she was trying her absolute best to hide it. She must have interrupted some serious thinking.

"Rachel, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." She continued as Rachel huffed in disagreement. "Seriously, you are. I know I used to tell you otherwise, but I honest to god was jealous of your bravery and confidence. You have always known who you are. I am only just learning who I am this year, and it's wonderful, because who I am is only happy being with you." Quinn wiped the tear that slid from Rachel's cheek. She saw that the Diva was having trouble believing her. She leant in and kissed the Diva tenderly on the lips. She rested her forehead against Rachel's and waited for a reply or comment.

"Quinn, as much as I would like to believe that, I just have always found myself preparing for people to leave me. It happened with Shelby, it happened with Finn. And I know that you have changed, but how I am suppose to know that you won't find someone better and-" Quinn put her finger over the Diva's lips and waited until she understood that Quinn didn't want her to finish that. Quinn leant in and kissed her tenderly once more.

"You, Rachel Berry, are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Inside and out. I will always be here to tell you that, because I know what it's like to feel alone, suffocated by my own thoughts and fears. To have one person cut me down and make me feel like nothing. I'm here to show you that they are wrong, I am going to prove to you that you are worth more than anything to me as many times as I can. I'm yours Rachel Berry, and I am not going anywhere."

Rachel let the tears fall, as did Quinn, and pulled Quinn in for a wet but passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Rachel pulled away and rested her forehead on Quinn's. "Please don't leave me." Rachel whispered, feeling the most vulnerable she ever has.

Quinn smiled and gave her a reassuring kiss. "I would never dream of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rachel's POV**

"Does this mean you are going to wear your owl sweaters again?" Quinn asked as they lay on her bed with the TV playing a movie that they had not payed an ounce of attention to. They had been talking and holding eachother and sharing sweet, innocent kisses for more than two hours and Rachel was happy to lay there all night if they could.

"Hey! I thought you liked what I was wearing!" Rachel said slapping the blonde playfully on the shoulder.

"I do! But... In the privacy of your bedroom... Or mine." Quinn said with a wink. Rachel made a cute giggle and hid her face in Quinn's neck to hide her blush. "Seriously Rachel, I like them. They make me feel happy knowing you are comfortable at school, because I know you love them too." Quinn said pulling her head back to see the Diva's face, who was still blushing.

Rachel smiled and she nodded. "I do love them, they are so cute and are really comfortable." Quinn smiled and kissed the Diva's forehead to show she agreed. "So I was thinking... We should come out to my dads."

Quinn froze and looked at the brunette with wide eyes. "What, tonight?" She asked in a shakey voice.

"No, whenever you are ready. But I thought that if we came out to my dads, who are gay as well, then it would be much easier on you to be comfortable with." Rachel said, knowing that the blonde is still uncomfortable talking about her sexuality and confronting her feelings.

"Yeah, about that. I don't want to come out for a bit longer, if that's ok with you. I just, I don't want you to be bullied again. I know that I kind of put a stop to it and stuff but I don't want to risk you getting slushied ever again." Quinn said seriously, Rachel being able to tell there was something else but not wanting to push her girlfriend's comfort zone any further.

"Quinn, no one will slushy me, or you for that matter. So you definitely don't need to worry about that. And if they do, well, we have Santana to beat the crap out of them. Not to mention, Santana nor Brittany haven't been slushied as of yet so we should be fine." Rachel said trying to ease the blonde's worries. Quinn shifted hesitantly and looked into the Diva's eyes. Rachel saw there was something else worrying her but she didn't know if she should be asking.

"I- I don't know. Cant we just wait and see how this week goes?" Quinn asked in a shaky voice.

Rachel nodded and took the blonde's hands. "Of course, if you want to wait a month I will, but I don't think I can go that long without being able to kiss you whenever I want." She said as she leant in to kiss the blonde. Quinn smiled into the kiss and returned it.

"You're not suppose to be looking after me, I am suppose to look after you." Quinn said after the need for air became to much. Rachel smiled and kissed her again.

"It's not about one person being weaker or stronger than the other. It's about being there for eachother no matter what." Rachel said smiling sweetly. Quinn smiled and Rachel cuddled closer to the blonde. "That's why we work so well, because we look after eachother and can keep up with eachother emotionally." Rachel said through a yawn and closed her eyes to let sleep come. Quinn smiled and closed her eyes as Rachel ran her hand over Quinn's stomach soothingly. Rachel kissed the back of the blonde's hand. "We were made for eachother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so that's that. Do you guys think they should come out sooner or later? Im not sure about it yet.**


	12. So, can we come out yet?

**I AM SO SORRY! I know, it's been too long. and for that, i am so sorry, but ive had absolutely no inspiration. This chapter is a semi filler but it has some progress with the girls. Let me know what you think. I will have the next one done in the next two days as i have two days off from work :) so yeah, let me know xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - So, can we come out yet?<p>

**Quinn's POV**

"Quinn!" Judy called as she put a plate of bacon and toast infront of her daughter.

"Huh? What?" Quinn said looking up to her mother.

"Are you ok? Were you even listening to me?" The older blonde asked with concern in her voice. Quinn looked at her plate quickly and picked up a piece of bacon. She nodded and shoved the piece in her mouth. "Look, you have been acting weird these past few days, and I know you went through things in New York. Are you sure you're ok? You can talk to me about anything you know. I know we never used to talk, but I was a different woman when your father was here." Judy said honestly. Quinn knew this. Her mother had definitely changed since her father left, and even more so when she got back from New York.

"Mom, I know you have changed, and I love that you have become more open with things. If there is something wrong, or I want to talk, I will. But just, not right now." Quinn said, feeling that staying honest without telling her everything was the best way to go. Judy nodded in understanding and went to do the dishes. Quinn visibly relaxed, feeling as though she dodged a bullet. She was not ready to talk about Rachel and their relationship with her mother yet.

"So do you want a ride to school today? I know you got to Rachel's house after school most days but I thought we could go together." Judy asked as she put the dishes away. Quinn took a moment to think. She could get a ride, but if she did, then she might have to endure more questions about why she is acting weird.

Quinn shook her head. "No thanks, I think I want to drive today if that's ok. I think I am gonna pick up Rachel today anyways." Quinn watched as Judy hid her dissapointment behind a smile. She kicked herself internally at ignoring her mothers wanting to talk properly. She could see the woman was lonely, but part of her didn't want to let her in, incase she didn't like what she saw and she kicked her out again. She knew that this most likely wouldn't happen because her father wasn't here to control anything, but once it's happened one time, there is always that worry that never leaves.

"That's ok Quinnie, I need to go into work early anyways. Have a good day, I'll see you tonight." She said as she kissed her daughters forehead and left for work. Quinn sighed and got her phone out and sent a quick text to Rachel.

**Drive you to school today? xx - Q**

After Quinn finished her bacon and put her plate in the dishwasher, she headed up stairs and took a shower. As she walked out of the bathroom, her phone buzzed and she opened Rachel's reply.

**I would love that. xx - R**

Quinn smiled and sent a reply.

**Ok. Be there in twenty xx - Q**

Quinn got dressed and ready in fifteen minutes and grabbed her keys and jacket as she left for Rachels. A few minutes later, Quinn was ringing the doorbell of Rachel's house. The door swung open and Quinn smiled.

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

"Ah yes, well you live here so it's inevatible." Quinn said with a laugh. "How are you this morning?" She asked with a smile as she entered the front room of the house.

Leroy smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good, just having trouble with the Diva upstairs. I had eggs for breakfast and she was not so happy about it." Quinn smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

"Yes, well, that's why I eat my bacon when she isn't around." Quinn said with a wink. Leroy laughed and nodded his head towards the stairs where the Diva was coming from.

"Good morning." Rachel said in her usual chipper voice that she had every morning. Leroy chuckled and went to his study. Quinn watched as he went, as they heard the door close, Rachel bounded from the bottom step and flung herself onto Quinn.

Quinn held on so she didn't fall over, and smiled as Rachel kissed her passionately on the mouth. "God, I'm so glad I can do this now instead of waiting til we are in the car." Rachel said as she kissed Quinn on the mouth again.

"Where's Hiram?" Quinn asked, suddenly remembering the other mans existance. Rachel giggled and kissed her again. Quinn smiled as she decided she could do this forever.

"He is at work. We still have a while before we actually have to be at school, we could go up to my room." Rachel said with a wink and a kiss to Quinn's neck. Quinn nearly gave in, but decided with Leroy still at home, that she didn't want to risk getting caught.

"Your dad is still home, so we are going to school so that we don't get caught in a compromising position." Quinn said putting her arms around the Diva's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Don't you think this is already pretty compromising?" Rachel giggled as she looked down at their hugging bodies. Quinn blushed and let go of Rachel. Rachel sighed and looked at the wall clock. "You're right, we should probably go." She said, clearly not wanting to leave the safe place of her house.

"It's ok, we will come out to the Glee club and your dads soon enough and then we won't have to hide everything... ok baby?" Quinn said trying to cheer up her girlfriend as they walked from the house. Rachel nodded sadly but smiled to try and hide her disapointment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quinn?" Quinn flung her head in the direction of where her name was being called. The teacher was glaring at her. "Can you tell me the answer to this or are have you not been listening to a single thing I have said this entire lesson?" He said, pointing to the board. Quinn looked down at her notes, she hadn't written anything. _Shit_. She looked back at the awaiting teacher and shook her head. "Right, well, you can tell me in detention after school today."

Quinn sighed. "But I have Glee practice after school." She said to herself, not bothering to raise her voice. She knew she wasn't getting out of detention, this teacher was practically a Nazi. The rest of the lecture the teacher was giving her was tuned out as she stared at her blank notebook infront of her.

Things had been great, there was no denying that, but Quinn could feel things were going to get much more complicated soon. That's just how things had become for her. An endless battle towards happiness, which she usually just gave up on, but this time her happiness involved Rachel, and like hell she was giving up on the one person she's ever truly loved. _Did I seriously just think that? _Quinn thought. _No, I don't love her... Well, I might. But It's too soon, don't go screwing everything up now. _She thought as the bell rang.

Quinn made her way to her locker and found Rachel waiting. She smiled and put her books away.

"You ready?" Rachel asked and smiled at her. Quinn nodded and walked beside Rachel to the cafeteria. She liked this, just being with Rachel, even if it was just eating lunch or walking down the hall side by side. She knew that it would probably be better for them to come out, but what was the rush?

"Damn, you know a couple of good looking Jews like us should definitely get something goin." Puck said after he finished eyeing Rachel up. Rachel blushed and Quinn's jealous side kicked in.

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Quinn snapped, giving him her best death glare. Puck gave her a knowing look and winked before he turned around and walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Quinn, are you ok?" Rachel asked, taking her hand and giving it a calming squeeze. Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, because he says that to me all the time and I thought everyone was used to it now." Rachel said with a nervous laugh. "He knows I would never go near him, its just a joke. Don't worry, ok babe?" Rachel said looking into Quinn's eyes for reassurance. Quinn nodded and let herself be pulled the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel walked into Glee club after school with a skip in her step. Things had been going well, she and Quinn were finally dating, they were coming out soon, and Glee club was finally getting their groove going again. Things were looking up. She took her now usual seat next to Santana with an empty one on her other side for Quinn. She watched as the last of the Glee clubbers came through the door, followed by Mr Shue.

"She's got detention... Didn't she tell you?" Santana said as she watched Rachel watch the door. Rachel sighed as she remembered Quinn telling her at lunch.

"Yeah, she told me at lunch. I guess I just forgot, you know?" Rachel said looking back at the door.

"What's up Rachel?" Brittany asked, moving forwards in her chair so she could see Rachel properly. Santana smiled at Brittany and then back at Rachel and nodded. Rachel gave them a warm smile. She was really glad they had finally become good friends.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just keep wondering when Quinn will want to come out, or tell our parents at least." Rachel said in a hushed voice, so that no one could hear.

Santana nodded in understanding of Quinn but Brittany was the one to speak. "You can't rush it ok? She might not be ready. And if you love her, you can't push her." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You're so right Britt, and I won't push her, I'm just curious as to if she has thought about it in more depth yet or just brushed it off because she's not comfortable talking about it yet." Rachel said sadly.

Brittany nodded and they all sat back without another word. Rachel could tell Santana agreed with Quinn, because that was what her situation was like. Too scared to talk about it, therefore nothing ever got done. Brittany wasn't like that, she kicked Santana in the butt and got her going. Quinn however, was known to be more stubborn than Santana so it wasn't going to just happen. She thought back to the time when Quinn said she had changed and was going to change. Maybe this was one of those times Quinn was talking about.

Rachel zoned out for most of the lesson. Which was unusual but no uncommon. Mr Shue took it as his opportunity to get his ideas across, so there wasn't much rehearsal for them anyway. After some jokes made by Santana, and some sexual suggestions by Noah, Mr Shue finally let the group leave and Rachel shot out of her chair to meet Quinn at the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel waited by Quinn's car and watched as all the Glee clubbers left. After a few minutes, she watched as Quinn came out of the front doors, smile on her face, walking happily towards her.

"You're in a good mood. What did they do to you in detention?" Rachel asked as Quinn kissed her. Quinn laughed and shrugged. Rachel shook her head and smiled at the girl infront of her. "Come on, let's go to my house." Rachel laughed and nodded towards the car.

Quinn walked past Rachel and opened the passenger door for the Diva. "Your chariot awaits." Quinn said with a fake brittish accent. Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what did they do to you?" Rachel asked as Quinn got in the drivers seat.

"Nothing, I just got so bored that I went a little crazy." Quinn said with a laugh and a smile. Rachel laughed and shook her head, taking Quinns hand in hers as they pulled out of the car park.

A few songs later and some very loud singing by Quinn while Rachel laughed, they arrived in the Berry driveway.

"You want to come in?" Rachel asked with a smirk. Quinn smiled and shook her head. Rachel pouted and huffed.

"I have homework to do, and you do as well. I know you want to get it done so we can have more time together on the weekend." Quinn said while she kissed the back of Rachels hand. "But, you know I never do my homework til the last second, so let's go!" Quinn said as she undid her seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

Rachel did the same with a beaming smile and skipped along side Quinn to her front door. Rachel lead the way to the bedroom after a quick hello to her dads and closed the door after Quinn. Quinn jumped on the bed and fell face first into the pillows.

"God, even your bed smells amazing." Quinn said after a loud moan. Rachel giggled and blushed, she loved when Quinn said she smelled good, it made her happy that she wasn't the only one who liked the smell of things and people. "The real thing is better though." She said and pulled Rachel ontop of her, the Diva letting out a yelp in surprise.

"You know, you are quite the charmer at times, but right now, you are being abusive." Rachel said with a smirk. Quinn leaned in and planted a kiss on Rachel's mouth. Rachel smirked and leaned back in to continue kissing her. Both girls smiled into the kiss and Quinn began moving her hands along Rachel's back. Rachel smiled again and allowed Quinn to put her hands up the back of Rachel's shirt, giving her goose bumps. Without warning, Quinn flipped them and had Rachel on her back. The blonde burried her face in Rachel's neck and began kissing up her neck towards her jawline. Rachel let out a soft moan and smiled as Quinn made the delicate kisses.

"You know, I think we should come out to my dads." Rachel said without thing and much to her regret. Quinn let out a sigh and rolled off of the Diva.

"Rach, I'm losing wood over here." Quinn said and looked up at the ceiling. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned onto her side and gave Quinn the look. The Diva knew that Quinn knew this was her 'take me seriously' look so she waited. Quinn sighed and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Look, you know I want to, I just.. I don't know ok? What if they don't accept us?" Quinn said quietly while staring nervously at the roof. Rachel watched as Quinn continued to play with the hem of her shirt and look around the room nervously.

"You know they are both gay right?" Rachel said with a laugh. Quinn smiled but Rachel knew it was to hide that she was scared. "Look, I know you think they aren't going to accept you as my girlfriend because of everything that has happened between us. But when they hear what I have to say, they will love you. Trust me." Rachel said reassuringly, leaning in and kissing Quinn's cheek. Quinn let out a nervous breath and nodded. Rachel beamed. "So does that mean you want to tell them? We can do it over dinner one night this week?" She asked with excitment.

Quinn thought about it for a moment. "Ok. We'll tell them. But only if you do the talking because I don't think I will be able to talk." Quinn said and looked at Rachel for acceptance of her answer. Rachel smiled and nodded in understanding. "Ok, we're coming out."

Rachel smiled and snuggled into Quinn's side with a smile on her face. "We're coming out."


	13. Bacon is my friend

**I know, and I'm sorry. Its so short :( I'm sorry. But here it is, I'm not too sure about it, it took me so long to write :/ all mistakes are my fault, i didnt re-read it haha oops.**

Chapter 13 - Bacon is my friend.

**QPOV**

"Seriously? Tonight?" Quinn asked, as she was putting on her black skinny jeans, trying to hold the phone in between her shoulder and ear.

"Yeah, I mean, why not? Tonight would be perfect, you're already coming over for dinner. They've made your favourite as well. Bacon." Rachel said in disgust through the phone. Quinn sighed and took off her t-shirt. At least there was bacon.

"I'm going to have to change my shirt then. I have to look presentable at least, seeing as all I'm gonna do is sit there and try not to cry." Quinn said jokingly, even though she wasn't really joking. She was absolutely paralysed with fear. "At least there will be bacon." Quinn sighed, as she looked through her closet for a new shirt.

"There is more to life then bacon, Quinn." Rachel said grumpily.

"See, you say that, but all i hear is bacon bacon bacon bacon-"

"I get it, you like bacon." Rachel interrupted.

"Oh, no, I do not like bacon. I _love_ bacon. I am in a long term _relationship _with bacon!" Quinn said with a smirk. "That makes you my dirty mistress by the way." Quinn said in a low voice, waiting for Rachel's reaction.

"Quinn Fabray! I am _not_ your dirty mistress! You better take that back or you can stay home tonight!" Rachel said in a huff.

"That's fine by me, then I don't have to come out to your dads." Quinn said, while pulling on the appropriate 'dinner with your girlfriends parents' top.

"Quinn! Stop it! You know how much meat bothers me, I _am_ a vegan after all. And you have to come tonight because I can't come out to my dads alone, that would just make me sad." Rachel said getting frustrated. Quinn could tell that Rachel had a smile on her face, mission accomplished, so she decided to drop it.

Quinn laughed and fixed her hair in the mirror. "Oh, calm your tiny self. I am only joking. Bacon is my mistress, and I am coming over to come out to your dads and die of fear or embarrassment. Which ever comes first." Quinn said.

"Jeez, and they call me a drama queen." The Diva said with a laugh. "I have to finish getting ready now so I'll see you in twenty minutes, right?""I'm not going to bail on you, I promise." Quinn said reassuringly. "See you soon babe."

"Bye baby," Rachel said and hung up the phone.

Quinn sighed and put her phone on her bedside walked to her mirror and stared at herself. "This is it." She told herself. "You've come this far, don't fuck it up." Quinn put on her make up, grabbed her phone and headed downstairs where her mother was watching tv.

"Oh Quinnie, you look so pretty. Who's the lucky guy?" Judy asked with a shifted awkwardly and looked at her feet.

"There is no guy mom, I'm going to Rachel's house for dinner. That's all." Quinn said and looked around nervously. Judy nodded and smiled. Quinn watched as her mother gave her a once over again and turn back to the tv. She could have sworn she saw a smirk play across her mothers face but she couldn't be too sure. She slowly grabbed her keys from the keys bowl that her mother had bought recently to spice up their entry room and walked out there.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This bacon is amazing Mr B." Quinn said happily as she chewed away on her bacon, to Rachel's disgust. Leroy smiled and bounced in his seat in delight while Hiram gave a weary look at his husband and the blonde.

"I am so happy you think that. Hiram never lets me have meat in the house but since you're our guest and you love bacon, we finally got some!" Leroy said ecstatically as he too munched on some delicious bacon. Hiram and Rachel shared looks of disgust and took mouthfuls of their vegan pasta. "I'm really glad you came. Oh, and call me Leroy." Leroy grinned as he looked between Rachel and Quinn. Quinn smiled and felt a warm feeling in her stomach. It was the feeling of safety, maybe. She wasn't used to people wanting her to be there. Maybe she felt that warmth for Leroy because he was a father who actually wanted her around. She didn't know. It could be the bacon, but she never gets this feeling from bacon usually.

Quinn, feeling nervous, smiled. "I'm glad you invited me over. I haven't had a family dinner like this in a while." Leroy nodded and looked at Hiram to add himself to the conversation. Rachel smiled and looked at Quinn who was eating more bacon. Quinn noticed and smiled back. Rachel giggled as Quinn smiled with bacon hanging out the side of her mouth. Rachel lightly slapped Quinn's shoulder and which cause her to choke, forcing her to finish her mouthful of bacon.

"Don't do that, it's disgusting." Rachel said as she shovelled more vegan pasta in her mouth.

"Do what? Are you jealous of the bacon again? I told you, I love you both equally!" Quinn said and then stopped chewing her mouthful as she realised what she had just said out loud. Rachel's smile dropped and both girls looked at the men sitting across from them. To Quinn's relief, Leroy was holding back laughter at the two girls' banter, but Hiram however, looked unimpressed.

"Yeah, cause she uhh, she really loves bacon." Rachel said nervously as she noticed the shorter mans expression. Hiram huffed and ate another forkful of pasta while Leroy gave Rachel a sympathetic look. Quinn could tell Leroy wasn't stupid, he knew what was really going on, but didn't say anything as it wasn't his business. She knew that Hiram was onto them as well, she also knew that he would not be thrilled with the idea when they told him. She just hoped when the time came, Leroy could help Hiram get used to the idea at least.

"Bacon is my friend." Quinn said nervously, receiving an amused look from Rachel and Leroy, and a look of disgust from Hiram. Quinn figured that he wasn't too pleased that his daughter's friend had another friend that was a cooked piece of animal.

After dinner, the girls cleaned up while Hiram and Leroy went to watch tv. Quinn had been silent since her slip up and she was beginning to feel the urge to cry or scream due to her nervousness. Rachel, noticing the shaking of Quinn's hands as she dried the plates, pulled the plate from Quinn's hand and put it on the bench. Quinn sighed and turned to look at Rachel who had a warm smile. The Diva pulled her in for a hug and Quinn let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Don't worry, I promise it's going to be ok. They will be fine with it, and we can be happy. I promise." Rachel said into Quinn's neck. Quinn nodded but was still weary. She wanted to tell Rachel not to promise things that she isn't sure of, that she can't keep, but the big part of her heart that belonged to Diva held her back and so she nodded. All she could think to do was nod, because Rachel was hers now, and if the girl of her dreams promised her something, then she is going to do her best to believe that its going to happen.

"Ok. lets do it now before i chicken out." Quinn said and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Just remember, whatever happens, or whatever anyone says, I love you Rach." Rachel smiled warmly before leaning in to kiss Quinn on the lips. Quinn smiled into the kiss and knew this was where she was meant to be. After a few moments, Rachel pulled away slightly and looked into Quinn's eyes.

"I love you too." She said, and pulled Quinn by the hand to the tv room.

Leroy smiled as he saw them walk in, Hiram looked unimpressed by their handholding and looked back to the tv. This was it, they were doing this. Quinn followed Rachel and stood by her as she watched her girlfriend turn off the tv and stand in-between her fathers and their tv.

"We need to talk." Rachel started with. Quinn could tell that it was all she could say at that moment, because well, how did you really start this conversation?

"Ok but, take a seat." Leroy said as he pointed to the love seat next to the couch he and Hiram were currently seated. "What did you wanna talk about?" He asked, with a knowing look.

"Well, I want to talk about me. And my current relationship status." She said, Hiram and Leroy nodding. "With Quinn." She finished after a few moments. Leroy smiled and nodded his head in understanding, while Hiram just sat. Quinn could imagine that he mirrored her right now. Expressionless and silent. After seeing Leroy nod with approval, Rachel continued. "So, as you probably know, Quinn and I have been friends for a while now, but what you may not have known, is that we have developed a mutual attraction between the two of us and we have to decided to start dating." Rachel said, trying to make it sound mature for Hiram.

"So, you're gay?" Leroy asked curiously.

Rachel looked to Quinn who sat expressionless still. "Well," She said and looked back to Leroy and Hiram, "I'm not sure. I mean, I haven't decided what I am yet. I know that gender doesn't matter to me when it comes to love, and I-"

"Love?" Hiram interrupted, finally having something to say.

"Well, yes, I love her." Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand, who finally looked up from the floor. She could not describe it, but having Rachel's hand in hers made her feel like they could do this. She had been hopeful, up until now.

"You're too young to know love. How can you say you love her when she has put you through so much hell?" Hiram asked, glaring at Quinn, who shrank in her seat."You don't love her, you don't even know her. She has been nice to you for how long? A couple months, and all of a sudden she wants to date you. Get real Rach, this could all be some game. Has she even told you how she really feels? I mean, she has made you cry yourself to sleep on countless nights, and you came home in tears more times then i can remember. How can you be sure she loves you? How do you know she's not going to hurt you again? You're too young to understand that she doesn't love you and you don't love her." Hiram said, slightly raising his voice to make his point. Leroy sat in shock as did Rachel. They sat for a few moments, stunned by Hiram's outburst. Until finally, someone spoke up.

"Love doesn't have an age limit. Nor does it have an expiry date, or a rule on which gender it has to be between. I'm sure you understand the last part." Quinn said, straightening up as she got into a rhythm with her words. It was now or never. "I love your daughter. And I know, I'm barely 18, what do i know about love? I have barely lived let alone loved. Well i know that when I'm with her, i can't feel anything, yet i can feel everything. I can't breathe when I'm without her, and when i'm with her it's like nothing else exists but her. She is everything. She makes me happy and all I can hope for is that I make her happy too. I know that I love her because when she looks at me, it's like I don't need anything else anymore. She makes me feel safe, and whole and I know that from now on nothing can ever be that bad, because I have her." Quinn finished.

She looked at Leroy, who was staring at her in awe, then to Rachel, who had tears streaming down her face, then back to Hiram, who was sat in complete stunned silence. "So, Mr Berry, it's not her you need to worry about, because I am completely cliche, head over heels in love with her."

There was silence. Only silence as Quinn breathed heavily and held onto Rachel's hand tightly. Rachel smiled as she let another tear slide down her face, never taking her eyes from Quinn's. A clear of the throat interrupted their staring match.

"Well, all i have to say about this is Rachel, don't break this girl's heart, because she's a keeper." Leroy said warmly with a smile. Quinn exhaled and leant back into the couch as she closed her eyes. Rachel smiled at Leroy and got up to hug him. Leroy kissed Rachel on the top of her head and hugged her tight before letting go. Sitting back down, Leroy looked to his husband, who was still sitting, clearly doing some heavy thinking.

"Hiram?" Hiram looked up and nodded. "What are you thinking?" Leroy asked, Hiram giving him a nervous smile. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hands as they prepared themselves for his reaction to Quinn's words.

"Well, in all honesty, if you can find someone who loves you like that then you're one lucky girl." He smiled. Rachel beamed and looked to Quinn, who was still weary. Rachel's smile dropped when her father spoke again. "In saying that, I'm still hesitant with this whole thing, but if she makes you happy I'm not going to stand in the way of that." Hiram finished. Quinn looked him in the eye and understood that was the best he could give her for now, so she nodded in acceptance. Leroy smiled and held his husbands hand in approval. Rachel smiled and walked to Hiram for a hug, which he happily gave her.

Quinn exhaled and leant her head back on the back of the sofa. Things had gone well, better then she had hoped for. She felt the seat next to her go down and she turned to see Leroy sitting next to her. He was watching her with a smirk on his face. She looked at him guiltily and he smiled. "I'm proud of you kid." He said and she smiled. He pulled her in for a side hug and she felt that warmth in her stomach.

_Definitely not from bacon _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think xx<strong>


	14. The Talk

**Dear people who actually read this: I AM SO SORRY I TAKE SO FREAKING LONG TO UPDATE! :( i have been writing this chapter for so long and its not even that good. I've been having a hard time writing since i last updated, life problems and such, but now i am all better and will try and update regularly. No promises though :( let me know what you think of this one and any ideas of what comes next! xxx**

Chapter 14 - The Talk.

**QPOV**

Quinn pulled on her pyjama shirt as she waited for Rachel to get out of the shower. Rachel had insisted that she stay over after their dinner as Rachel's dads didn't mind as long as they didn't stay up too late. Rachel had rolled her eyes at what they implied while Quinn blushed. They had barely had time to think let alone even talk about having sex or anything of the kind. Quinn just wanted to get comfortable in being out before they started doing anything. She was happy with what they had at that time and she was almost certain Rachel was as well. It might sound silly to some people, but it was what she was comfortable with. Sure, she wanted Rachel, she wanted her so bad, but that didn't mean she was going to cross lines in trying to get her. They had to talk first.

Quinn lied down on Rachel's bed when she heard the water shut off. She smiled as Rachel started singing along to Teenage Dream that came on through her bathroom radio. Rachel emerged from the bathroom, towel on head, wearing her bunny rabbit covered pyjamas singing Teenage Dream and Quinn swore she fell in love all over again.

"Before you met me, i was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now every february, you'll be my valentine… valentine," Rachel sang to Quinn as she danced around the room. Quinn giggled and got up to join in.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes as she sang the second part of the chorus. Rachel stopped dancing as she realised Quinn was being serious with what she was singing.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and leant in for a slow kiss. Quinn smiled as she kissed Rachel back and led her to the bed. Gently laying the Diva down, Rachel pulled Quinn on top of herself and let the blonde begin kissing up her jaw line. Rachel let out a quick breath as the blonde gently made her way to her pulse point. Quinn smiled and bit down slightly, hearing the Diva give a tiny moan, she pulled back and kissed the Diva on the mouth. Rachel smiled and gave her a confused look.

"Why did you stop?" Rachel asked leaning back in to kiss Quinn's neck. Quinn pulled away and laid down beside the Diva, holding her head up with her hand.

"Because we need to talk." Quinn said. Rachel rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise. "Hey, you are the one who made a big deal about losing virginities so i think we should at least talk about sex." Quinn said as Rachel closed her eyes and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah, about that… I didn't have sex with Jesse, or Finn." Rachel said quietly. "I'm still a virgin." Quinn smiled as Rachel told her her secret. "Don't laugh at me!"

Quinn shook her head. "I'm not laughing at you. I think it's cute." Rachel's eyes widened. "No, not like cute as in childish or anything. I mean, its good that you didn't give yourself to someone who doesn't really care about you." Quinn said, moving a piece of hair from Rachel's eyes. "Because you are so special and you deserve the best given to you, from someone who truly loves you."

Rachel blushed and leant in and kissed Quinn gently. "You know, you are quite charming when you want to be." Rachel said as she moved closer to Quinn, for the comfort.

"So i've been told." Quinn whispered as she pecked the Diva on the lips.

"Seriously though, I need you to know that even though I was stunned into silence by your speech in front of my dads, I do love you. I just need to find a way to show it or say it like you did."

"You don't have to show me-"

"Yes, I do, because you said this beautiful speech about how much you love me and all I did was sit there and cry." Rachel smiled. "And I most certainly do love you. I can't even describe the feeling I get when I see you. It's like fireworks when we kiss, and when you look at me like that, and smile at me like that, I just melt away. You are so beautiful, and you never fail to make me smile. You just, keep me grounded and calm. I can't even explain it." Rachel said and Quinn could feel her heart flutter in her chest. The butterflies she was feelings at that time were indescribable. She leant in and kissed Rachel on the forehead. Rachel closed her eyes and smiled as she too, felt the butterflies.

"That was perfect." Quinn said as she got up and turned off the bathroom radio that was still playing. She returned to bed and slid in the covers that Rachel had gotten into and made herself comfortable.

"So, about this whole virginity thing… What are we doing? Like, I know the whole pregnant at sixteen thing has possibly made you be a bit against sex, but if I may point out, I am a girl, and can not knock you up. So... there's that." Rachel rambled, obviously nervous with the current topic, not having much experience with it. Quinn could see that Rachel was worried she had said the wrong thing.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I am not going to push you into something you're not ready for. I can wait, I haven't had sex since Puck and I didn't plan to for a while. So if you want to wait until we're more settled with out the pressures of family and school and stuff, then that's fine. I don't want to be all stressed out and feel like we have to do it, cause we don't." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel into her side and draped her arm over the Diva's back and started tracing her finger up and down her side and back.

Rachel closed her eyes at the comforting gesture and nuzzled into Quinn's neck. "That sounds perfect. I don't want to make you do anything either. I mean, I know your first time was with a guy and stuff and i haven't even had mine yet, so whenever you're ready and I'm ready, then we'll talk some more and see what we want." Rachel said, trying to come to a compromise.

"That is perfect. You're perfect." Quinn said and leaned in and kissed her girlfriend softly. "Now, we should get some sleep, its been a long day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RPOV**

Rachel woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She had finally told her dads about her relationship with Quinn and they accepted it. Which, being two gay men themselves, they really shouldn't have had a problem in the first place. But, Hiram being Hiram, had been hesitant. He still was hesitant. He had been hesitant about her friendship with Quinn when they first started hanging out. He seemed to think it was all a game, a plot to further embarrass his little girl, but Rachel had been over and over it in her mind. And, with the help of one Quinn Fabray, came to the conclusion that it was love. They had been enemies all through high school, but had they really been? Rachel had always thought Quinn was quite beautiful, and Quinn had admitted to being the one to draw the pornographic pictures on the bathroom walls, so she must have had some sort of attraction to Rachel enough to picture her naked.

Rachel smiled as she felt Quinn roll over and pull the Diva into her front, draping her arm over her. She closed her eyes and snuggled backwards into the blonde to soak up the moment. It was moments like these when she just wished she could stay that way forever, no eyes watching their every move like in school, no parents telling them what to do, no pressures of college or school work or judgemental looks from teachers, just them.

Quinn rolled the Diva onto her back and kissed her cheek. "Morning beautiful." She said as she laid her head back down onto the pillow. Rachel smiled and blushed, maybe add that onto her forever as well.

"Good morning," Rachel whispered back, still blushing. Rachel rolled onto her side to face Quinn and leant in and pecked her lips. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth so I don't have morning breath." Rachel said as she began to slide out of the covers. Quinn laughed and shook her head, pulling Rachel back down on the bed and kissing her full on the mouth. Rachel smiled as Quinn pulled back and laughed as her shorts were twisted and her shirt was raised up near her chest.

"I don't care about morning breath baby." Quinn said happily as she traced circles on Rachel's now bare stomach. Rachel sucked in a quick breath as Quinn's circles got lower and lower, passing her belly button and tracing along the top of her shorts.

Rachel took a calming breath and focused on talking. "Well, what if I mind your morning breath?" Rachel retorted, trying to keep her mind off the ever lowering circles being traced on her skin.

Quinn smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Then, I will brush my teeth for my baby." Quinn said smiling and attempting to get up from the bed. Rachel giggled and pulled her back down.

"I was just teasing you, you don't have morning breath. You are lovely." Rachel said and kissed her. "But, as lovely as you are, we need to do something today. I don't want to be locked in my house on a beautiful Sunday like this. There is too much out there for us to be doing."

"Like what?" Quinn challenged.

"Well, we could go to the mall with Santana and Britt. Or we could get the glee club together, if they're all free, and have a practice or go bowling or something." Rachel thought aloud.

"Bowling?" Quinn scoffed. "We're not 12, Rach. And, well, I'm not really in the mood to see the Glee Club today."

"I'll have you know that while I am not very good at it, bowling is an activity I quite enjoy!" Rachel protested. Quinn gave her a look and Rachel gave in. "Alright, text Britt and see what they're doing. I'd say text Santana but she'd most likely be rude or ignore us."

"She doesn't ignore me." Quinn said with a sly smile. Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched Quinn reach for her phone, type out a text and send it. Quinn threw her phone back on the bedside table and rolled over, nearly landing on top of Rachel. Rachel smiled and took in her girlfriend. She was breathtaking. Her hair was slightly messy, but in a good way, her eyes were a bit droopy but they were a sparkling green like she had never seen.

"Rach, what are you looking at? Do i have something on my face?" Quinn asked as she attempted to wipe away whatever it was that Rachel was supposedly staring at.

"No, nothing, it's just… You're so beautiful." Rachel said quietly. "I don't think you actually realise how flawless you are."

Quinn blushed a dark red and looked away. "I have flaws Rachel. Plenty of them." She said as she looked down to her hands nervously. Rachel shook her head. Quinn sighed and looked up to Rachel. "I know that I have looks, I've always been told that, but I don't have inner beauty. Like you, who is always doing things for other people and being selfless. You are just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside Rachel and I hope you know that." Quinn said honestly. Rachel blushed just as red as Quinn had and leant in and kissed her girlfriends cheek.

As Quinn went to lean in for another kiss, her phone went off on the bedside table. Quinn sighed and rolled over to check it. "Santana said her and Britt were gonna see if we wanted to have a lazy day. Movies and pizza? Or in your case, movies and vegan-alternatives." Quinn laughed.

"Sounds perfect. Even though i wanted to go outside, we could go for a walk afterwards." Rachel said with a smile. Quinn nodded and replied to Santana's text.

"I told them to meet us at my place in an hour." Quinn said. Rachel raised a questioning eyebrow and she could tell Quinn knew what she was asking. "Well, I know your dads don't mind us together and all, but I think it's best if we don't shove all our relationship in their faces. I don't want to annoy them and I'm sure they have plans today so i thought we could all go to my house because my basement is perfect for movies and stuff." Quinn explained.

"Well, you seem to have this all planned out, let's get to it." Rachel said as she began getting ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Santana's POV**

"Come on San, it'll be fun!" Brittany said as she put Santana's phone down on the kitchen bench. Santana sighed as she watched Brittany round the island bench in the Pierce's kitchen with a pout and puppy dog eyes. Brittany knew that she could never say no to those eyes and frequently used them to her advantage. Santana smiled as Brittany put her arms around the Latina's waist and pulled her in for a quick peck. "You know that we would do nothing today anyway, so let's go hang out with Rach and Q."

"Fine, but if Berry says anything obnoxious I'm not going to hesitate to go all Lima Heights on her ass." Santana said, trying to gain back some power over the situation.

Brittany giggled and shook her head. "You know that you love Rachel just as much as you love Q." She smiled as Santana rolled her eyes. Brittany sighed and frowned at her girlfriend. "And you don't go "all Lima Heights" anymore, remember? I don't like when you fight." Brittany said sadly. Santana grimaced as she remembered that conversation they had a few weeks back. It had ended badly, the two didn't speak for nearly 3 days and Santana swore each day was more painful than the last. All she ever wanted was to protect Brittany, and sometimes, kicking someone's weak ass was the way to protect her. Brittany hated when she got in fights or was a bitch to any of the Glee Clubbers but she couldn't help it. They didn't realise that everything she did was for Brittany.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." Santana said quietly as Brittany smiled and kissed her. Santana didn't mean to sound cliche, but she swore that every kiss was like their first. She felt light headed, the butterflies came and she never wanted to stop.

"It's ok, just remember I love you." Brittany said as she began to walk upstair to her bedroom to pack for their day. Santana smiled and followed her girlfriend upstairs.

xxxx

"Just knock." Santana said impatiently wrapping her arms around her stomach to keep warm.

"But her cars not here and they have a doorbell. We can't knock if they have a doorbell…" Brittany protested, the cold seemingly having no effect on her.

"She's probably put her car in the garage so can you just ring the door bell?" Santana asked with chattering teeth. They had been standing outside in the cold for nearly ten minutes because Brittany was sure that Quinn wasn't home yet. "Judy will let us in, just ring it." Santana said rubbing her arms trying to get some feeling back. "Britt come on, it's freezing."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, clearly only just realising how cold it actually was. Well, enough to make tough Santana Lopez shiver and rub her arms for warmth. "Fine." She said and rang the doorbell. They waited a few moments and just as Santana said, Judy opened the door and let them in with a warm smile.

"You girls must be freezing. Come in and I'll make you some coffee." She said as she showed them through to the kitchen. Santana nodded her head appreciatively and took the cup that was handed to her. She sat at the table and sipped happily while she awaited her best friend's arrival. "So, you girl's are here to see Quinn?" Judy asked curiously.

"Yeah, Quinn invited us over to watch a movie in your awesome basement." Brittany said with a cheery smile. "Didn't she tell you?" Brittany asked confused.

"I don't recall her telling me but it's perfectly fine for you girls to come over. Is Rachel coming too?" Judy asked curiously. Santana noticed a knowing look on her face but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, Rach is coming. We have been hanging out with her a lot lately. She's really great." Brittany said, obviously trying to talk up the woman's daughters secret girlfriend. Santana watched as Judy nodded slowly and looked down at her coffee cup with a knowing look. She wasn't sure if Judy knew anything, but she just hoped that having Russell out of the household has left the older woman more open minded.

All three heads turned towards the sound that was coming from the entry way, a front door being opened. Santana watched with a smile as Brittany got up and bounded to the door. Santana shook her head and smiled, following her girlfriend to the entry way. When she got to the doorway, she came across a Pierce-Berry bear hug and laughed along with Quinn as Brittany lifted the small Diva off her feet and spun her around.

"Britt, careful, you'll break her." Santana said between laughs. The look on Berry's face was priceless and she couldn't hold in her chuckles as Brittany put the Diva down, leaving the smaller girl breathing heavily. "Q, she ok?" Santana asked next to Quinn, slightly worried. She turned to Quinn who also looked worried. Quinn walked over to the brunette and patted her back while whispering in her ear to breathe. Rachel did as she was told and smiled as she got her breath back.

"Wow Britt, you give great hugs!" Rachel said happily as she saw a worried look on her face. Brittany visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Yeah I know, I nearly killed Santana with an epic hug once. It was funny til she started freaking out cause she couldn't breathe. You handled it well." Brittany said, with a giggled at the look her girlfriend gave her, clearly humiliated by the quick story.

"Can we please just get to watching a movie?" Santana asked, trying to move along this gathering. Quinn nodded and led the way through the kitchen to the basement, giving her mother a quick hello on the way.

xxxxxxxx

**QPOV**

"We are _not_ watching Bambi!" Santana moaned as Brittany suggested yet another disney movie. Quinn and Rachel had been sitting on the couch for fifteen minutes watching the two girls in front of them debate on which movie to watch, and it was getting ridiculous.

"Oh my god just pick something already!" Quinn said impatiently, glaring at Santana when the finger was given. Brittany held up Bambi, and Santana held up Yes Man. Quinn rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated moan as Brittany tried to put Bambi in the DVD played, but having her hand playfully smacked away to prevent such torture.

"Shut up Q, I'm trying to save us from torture by Disney." Santana said as she went to put Yes Man in the DVD player. "We're watching Yes Man, ok?" Santana said to Brittany, receiving a pout and puppy dog eyes. "Please Britt, we had a Disney marathon last night, and I just can't watch another one. I might explode." Santana said dramatically.

"And they call me a Diva." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear, receiving a giggle and a nod in agreement.

"Please can we watch Bambi?" Brittany asked. "Can we vote?" She asked again looking around the room for approval. Quinn shrugged and Rachel nodded eagerly. Quinn smiled at her girlfriend as she joined in on the debate of Yes Man or Bambi. Brittany's argument was that they should start of with something sad to get the sadness out of the way. While Santana, she had a major crush on Zooey Deschanel according to Brittany, and just wanted to watch the funny, pretty girl on the big tv. Quinn had Santana's back on that one, she wanted some pretty girl to watch not some deer being shot in front of her sometimes over-emotional girlfriend. She didn't really want to see Rachel cry if she was to be honest.

"Quinn? Rach? What do you think?" Brittany asked from the floor, still holding the Bamvi DVD cover.

"I'm with S on this one. Sorry B, Yes Man for the win." Quinn said, receiving a wink from Santana, who obviously knew exactly why she wanted to watch it. Rachel nodded and agreed. Brittany pouted but seemed to not care which movie they watched when Santana gave her a quick peck on the lips. Quinn sighed and watched the two interact. She had never seen Santana so happy, and she was really grateful that her and Brittany had finally gotten together when they did. She honestly didn't know how much longer she could have put up with Santana's moping and constant pouting. Santana pulled a blanket over Brittany's legs and her own and leant her head on the taller blonde's shoulder as the opening credits started. She watched as Brittany laced her fingers with Santana's and watched as a huge smile came across the Latina's face. She couldn't even describe how happy she was that her best friend was finally comfortable with herself and found someone who made her happy. She could tell that Santana was madly in love with Brittany and that Brittany definitely reciprocated those feelings.

Quinn turned to look at Rachel, and found that the Diva was also watching the two on the couch opposite theirs. She was watching the interactions and smiling sweetly at all the little things the two girls would do without even thinking. Quinn nudged Rachel's foot with her own and pointed to the seat next to her. Rachel looked and blushed, moving slowly across the couch, curling into Quinn's side. Quinn kissed the side of Rachel's head and began watching the movie. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rachel watching her and not the tv. Quinn quickly glanced at the Diva who blushed and quickly turned to the tv. Quinn smiled and leant in to her girlfriends ear.

"Watch the movie, beautiful." Quinn said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I found something way better to watch." Rachel said as she looked back at Quinn and smiled. Quinn laughed and moved so that she could hold hands with the Diva. She gave her a quick peck and turned back to the tv just in time to see Zooey Deschanel on the screen. She caught Santana's eye and gave her an approving nod, which was reciprocated. The two giggled and turned back to the tv to admire the brunette beauty on the tv.

"Damn she's so hot." Brittany said aloud, receiving grunts and nods in agreement. "I'd totally jump on that." Brittany said, clearly checking out her girlfriend and not the actress on the movie. Quinn giggled as Santana blushed, realising who the blonde was actually talking about. The Latina looked at the other couple on the couch across from them, and received and smile from Rachel and a wink from Quinn, who was also smirking. Santana rolled her eyes and flipped her the bird when Brittany wasn't watching. Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel closer.

xxxxxxxxx

Quinn woke up lying on the couch, Rachel in her arms, with the song from the movie's credits playing loudly. She looked across to the other couch and saw the other couple in exactly the same position, Santana was wrapped in Brittany's arms, snoring loudly and looking content. Quinn smiled and looked down at her girlfriend. She was fast asleep and was the epitome of beauty. Quinn turned the tv off, leaving the four girls in the dark with just a candle at the back of the room for light. Quinn had always loved her basement, it was quiet, big, and had huge couches perfect for movie nights. She could remember herself and Santana pretending to go and get snack and scaring the crap out of the cheer squad she had had over for a girls night. The blonde smiled as Rachel stirred and rolled over putting her face into her and snuggling closer. She looked over at the girls on the other couch and noticed Brittany was wide awake as well. She checked to see if Rachel was asleep and she found that the girl was practically dead.

"B?" Quinn whispered. She noticed Brittany smile and look over to her. "Did you like the movie?" Quinn asked as she leant her head back on the arm rest and watched for her best friends reaction.

Brittany smiled and nodded. "It's a pretty funny movie. Santana loves it. We watch it at least once every weekend." Brittany said quietly as not to wake either dark haired beauties. "It's a shame she fell asleep in the first ten minutes. She always does it though." Brittany said looking down lovingly at her girlfriend. Quinn smiled and nodded, Santana always fell asleep during movies. "How's everything with Rachel?" Brittany whispered, knowing Quinn was having a hard time. She always admired Brittany, the girl could read people so well.

"Yeah, it's actually going great. We're out to her dads, and they accept us and everything cause well, they're gay," Quinn said with a nervous laugh. She watched Brittany who gave her a look to continue. She sighed and continued. "We are going to come out to my mom soon and I just am really worried she won't accept us. She loves me, and I love her and that should be enough. You know?" Quinn said looking to Brittany for an answer.

"Yeah I know, it's always going to be hard to come out to parents, but you just have to remember that in the end its about you two. It will always be the two of you and nothing will ever break what you have." Brittany said reassuringly. Quinn nodded slowly, realising that was probably something Brittany had said to Santana who had similar fears about coming out.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Brittany asked, seeing there was something else on Quinn's mind.

"I just, I don't know. She is so amazing and I just feel like I don't deserve her." Quinn whispered sadly.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I've treated her so badly throughout high school and then I ask her to love me. I just think I'm asking too much of her, and one day, she'll realise that." Quinn said, trying to make sense of her thoughts. Brittany seemed to understand completely and gave her a sympathetic look. Quinn sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "How does a person fall in love so quickly? Before school started I was fine being nice to people but Rachel makes me want to be a better person. Love sucks. It plays with your head and makes you do stupid things." Quinn said smiling and looking at Brittany with a laugh.

Brittany giggled quietly and nodded her head in agreement. "Love is the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. Yeah, it's been really hard helping Santana come out and getting her to finally be happy with who she is, even though I can see she's not completely there yet, but I would not trade it for anything. I am going to be there for her no matter what happens."

"But, how do you know that? You're so sure of everything Britt, how do you know?" Quinn whispered, fear in her voice.

"You don't. And that's what's so great." Brittany said with a smile. After a moment or two, a frown played across her features. "I never told you this, but I nearly screwed all this up at the start." Quinn knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

Brittany continued. "When she first told me she loved me, when she gave me her heart, I didn't take it like I should have. I was going to go against my entire being and choose Artie. I was going to say no to the greatest thing in my life because it would have been safer for my heart. It took me a bit of time to realise that that isn't how love is." Quinn listened closely and knew Brittany could tell that she didn't really understand where this was going. "What I'm trying to say is that, when you find someone who makes you happy, you give it everything you've got. You have to do everything you can to be with them because well, it's love. You don't know what will happen next or how they'll react to some things but you know one thing, that you don't care about any of that because you love them. That's really all that matters."

"Britt, you might possibly be the smartest person I've ever met." Quinn said lovingly to her best friend. It was true, Brittany was always there for everyone when they needed, and with perfect advice every time. Brittany smiled and nodded. "I'm really glad Santana has you." Quinn whispered as she watched Brittany move some hair from the Latina's face.

"Yeah but I'd be nothing with out her." Brittany whispered as she kissed the Latina's temple.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**So that's it :) i'm thinking Quinn comes out to her mom soon! Let me know what you guys think and how you think she'll react?  
><strong>**xx **


	15. You're a good soldier

**Don't even get me started about how sorry i am that this took over a year... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – You're a good soldier.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

Rachel woke first on Sunday morning. It took her a few moments to realize where she was, as the light was streaming in through the window into her eyes, leaving her momentarily blinded. She felt the arm wrapped around her waist pull her closer and a breath on the back of her neck, and she sighed contently. This was how she wanted to wake up every morning, maybe minus the sun in her eyes. She slowly and carefully rolled onto her back and caught a glimpse of Quinn. Her face was peaceful and she was smiling slightly. Rachel leaned in and kissed her softly, watching Quinn's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, beautiful," Rachel whispered and leant in to kiss her again. Quinn hummed in approval.

"Not a bad way to wake up," Quinn smiled.

Rachel leaned into her and Quinn let her push her onto her back. Rachel moved slowly on top of Quinn and straddled her, kissing her heatedly. The blonde slowly slid her hands up and brought her nails down to lightly scratch down the shorter girls back. Rachel let out a tiny moan in reply and kissed Quinn harder. Rachel pushed herself down harder so that her body was pressed impossibly close into Quinn. Quinn fought her tongue against Rachel's for dominance but being on the bottom already made that difficult. Rachel sucked on Quinn's lower lip, leaving the blonde to let out a ragged moan as she pulled at the bottom of Rachel's pajama shirt. Rachel made the slightest of nods and let her begin slowly bringing up her shirt. Rachel assisted her and pulled it roughly over her head, revealing a red lacy bra. Quinn inhaled sharply and ran her hands over Rachel's slight abs. She knew the girl worked out but she didn't realize this was the result of those workouts. Rachel stared down at Quinn and brushed some blonde hair aside and leant in to kiss her.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing a tall blonde in duck covered pajamas.

"Quinn, Santana said- Oh! Wow, Rachel! You have really nice abs!" Brittany giggled. Quinn let out a huff and rolled her eyes at her best friend, trying to hide the bright red blush she most definitely would have. She honestly didn't expect anything less than Brittany not knocking.

"Why thank you Brittany," Rachel said with an amused smile. Brittany nodded and pointed over her shoulder.

"Santana is making us breakfast and she's almost done, you guys better come down before she gets mad." Brittany laughed and bounced her way downstairs.

Rachel let out a laugh and fell onto her back next to Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the brunette and kiss her nose.

"I guess we'd better head downstairs before Santana turns on bitch-mode." She laughed.

Rachel nodded. "Since when does Santana make food for anyone? I didn't see her as the make everyone breakfast type… Or even someone who gets up early enough on a Sunday to have breakfast. I didn't think she'd get up for us let alone make us food, that's for sure." Rachel asked with an amused smile, as she got up out of bed.

"The answer you're looking for is tall, blonde and doesn't knock before she enters a room." Quinn said with a huff and grabbed the shorter girls hand while they descended the stairs. Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn's cheek, leaving the blonde with rosy cheeks and a shy smile.

As they entered the kitchen, they realized that Santana probably goes by the "I cook, you clean" rule, because the kitchen was a complete mess. Quinn sighed and Rachel let out an unbelieving gasp.

"Santana! How can you cook in this mess?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Relax hobbit, its just some flour." Santana said from in the cupboard just below the mess. "Where the shit do you keep measuring cups?!" She asked no one in particular. Brittany popped up from a few feet to the right of the island bench and raised a measuring cup above her head in triumph.

"I win!" She yelled to the room and did a happy dance. Santana stands up and turns to the tall blonde, covered in flour. Quinn puts two and two together and would bet all her life savings that Brittany thought it would be hilarious to cover her usually angry girlfriend in flour. Santana sighs and slams the cupboard door shut.

"I've been here enough times, I should know where we keep the damn measuring cups." She said angrily.

"Aww baby, it's okay. Maybe instead of texting you should help me and Q cook when we're here." Brittany said bringing her arm around Santana's waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Santana sighed contently against the blondes lips but stopped when she heard a throat clear.

"We know you're there tubbers. I'm not shy like your fat ass is, so I will kiss my girlfriend in my own damn home whenever I damn well please." Santana grumbled, seeming frustrated.

"Be nice, Santana," Brittany said sternly. Santana rolled her eyes but nodded and received a nose kiss.

Quinn pulled Rachel forward and they took a seat on the bar stools at the kitchen bench. They watch as the other two attempt to make pancakes. After a few minutes, Quinn remembers Rachel's dietary needs and jumps out of her seat and races to the pantry. She pulls out a box of vegan friendly pancake mix that she had bought yesterday and began making it for Rachel, who after offering to help and getting politely rejected, sat and watched all three girls in wonderment. She was Quinn Fabray's girlfriend. _The_ Quinn Fabray. And the Unholy Trinity were making _her_ breakfast. Vegan breakfast she might add.

She sighed happily and watched as her girlfriend made a very adorable concentrating face while trying to wrestle Santana for the stove.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are _not_ doing this," Santana all but yelled at Quinn.

"Yes, we are. Santana, we all voted and you lost. Just deal with it," Quinn said obviously frustrated with the other girl. They had been arguing for just less than ten minutes and Rachel and Brittany had decided to take a seat because it could be a bit longer.

They were currently sitting outside the Lima Bowling Alley on a bench and had been for the past twenty minutes. Santana had been the most reluctant. Quinn seemed hesitant at first but was swayed by some puppy dog eyes. Rachel and Brittany were the instigators and were happy to drag their not so keen girlfriends along. Rachel thought that some stress free activities were in order for their Sunday and Brittany had suggested bowling, because then at least there was some competition for Santana and Quinn to participate in so they didn't go crazy.

"Oh come on, it's just one game. If you really hate it after one game then we'll do something else and you can pick," Rachel suggested, trying to solve this seemingly never-ending argument. Quinn nodded in agreement but Santana seemed hesitant still.

"Alright, whatever. But as soon as we're done we're gonna go do something fuckin awesome." Santana said reluctantly. Brittany bounced over excitedly and kissed her girlfriends cheek thankfully.

The girls walked in and Rachel insisted on paying but after yet some more arguing ended up going halves with Brittany. Some more arguing about ugly bowling shoes and some apologetic kisses were had and they finally were playing.

After the girl's first shots were had, their abilities were made quite clear. Brittany, who went first, was quite good and got a strike her first shot. Santana was pretty good too, as was Quinn, but Rachel seemed to lack in any type of bowling ability.

None of the girls seemed to mind though, and they all gave her some pretty good pointers. Brittany even got up and showed her a good technique for getting the ball to stay down the middle. Santana couldn't seem to resist teasing Quinn, and Rachel was quite happy that the heat was taken off her for once, even though it was put on her girlfriend, the blonde seemed to be able to take it and dish it out just as viciously.

The girls were about to do their final shots and found themselves all having similar scores, with Rachel having 30 less points than the other three, which was still okay because she was having quite a great time. Brittany had her final turn and got a split. Quinn and Santana followed and then Rachel went and got her first strike.

"ohmygod Quinn did you see that? I got a strike! I've never gotten a strike before!" She exclaimed while bounding to her girlfriend who caught her and spun her around.

"Aw babe, that was so good!" Quinn said and kissed her. Brittany bounded over and hugged Rachel and picked her up and spun her around some more. Both giggling like little school girls.

"Britt! Put me down!" Rachel half yelled half laughed.

" Sorry Rachel," said the tall blonde, putting down the smaller girl and going to the scoreboard to check the scores. "Alright guys, that puts Rachel on a 64, Quinn got an 87, Santana got an 86, and I got 110. So that means I won! San! I won!" Brittany squealed and jumped up and down clapping. Santana grinned and caught the bouncing blonde who kissed her roughly. "See San, this was fun!"

"Whatever, it was ok," Santana grumbled but failed to hide her grin.

"You're just a sore loser cause Britts and I beat you!" Quinn laughed.

"Shut it Fabray!" Santana grumbled and started taking off her shoes. "We're gonna do something awesome now."

"Aw but this _was_ awesome San, and me and Rachy had so much fun!" Brittany said, poking Santanas sides trying to get her to smile and succeeding.

"Fine, I had fun." Santana grumbled and received a kiss that left her grinning. Quinn chuckled and kissed Rachel's forehead.

Rachel sighed contently and looked at Santana. "Alright, where to now?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Uhh, Santana, I don't think I can do this. Maybe I can just go get us some snacks or something while you guys go…" Rachel said hesitantly, pushing closer into her girlfriends embrace. Quinn kissed Rachel's temple when she felt how reluctant the shorter girl was.

"Can it Berry, we're all doing this. It's gonna be awesome." Santana said sternly. Her expression softened when she saw the look on Rachel's face. "Look, I'll go with you and Britt and Quinn can go together. I'll protect ya, no one can hurt my midget." Santana said with a reassuring smile. Brittany hugged Santana from behind and nodded at the Diva encouragingly.

Santana handed Rachel her jumpsuit and the shorter girl stared down at it. The label read "Lima Paintballing Facility" and Rachel flinched when a paintball gun was pushed into her hands.

"Rach, it'll be fine. Sanny is really good, and she'll help you out and protect you." Brittany said giggling as Santana blushed and rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Quinn nodded encouragingly and Rachel gave a nod.

The girls had let Santana choose their afternoon activity. They had grabbed a quick lunch from a café that had really nice vegan food just down the block from paintballing and Santana had decided that it had been too long since they'd done something this awesome. Rachel sighed and agreed that that thought was sad because paintballing seemed to be about the most awesome thing to do in Lima.

Which is why they found themselves putting on jumpsuits and masks with none other than Noah Puckerman. Apparently, when he wasn't cleaning pools, he had picked up a job at the paintballing arena and seemed to take his job quite seriously.

Their group was filled with ten or so fifteen year old boys, who had checked out each girl thoroughly, and then recognised who they were and didn't make that mistake again as they knew Santana could be vicious. Puck ran them through safety procedures and rules of the game and told them it was a Team Deathmatch type of game. Puck told the two teams that they were to go to their starting rooms which were on opposite sides of the arena and they were to wait til the automatic roller door opened before they could use their weapons. The girls split up with their teams and listened in while all the boys made game plans.

Rachel stuck close to Santana while the Latina took charge, having been experienced since she and Puck had been playing since they were kids. The boys seemed to agree with all her ideas and seemed to take a liking to her way of thinking. Rachel listened and tried to remember their 'plan of attack' and found that she understood quite easily what to do and that basically it was a team effort with some basic strategy.

The countdown for the game to begin started and they all took formation in front of the door.

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine, Berry." Santana whispered. "It doesn't hurt too bad, the paintballs only leave tiny bruises." She said with a wink. Rachel gulped and nodded.

The roller door began to open and Rachel took in the arena. The first thing she noticed was that it was colorful. She smiled in awe. It was quite beautiful. The next thing she noticed was that it was huge. At least as big as a football field, maybe a bit less. She looked to Santana who nodded forward and started to jog down the side of the arena with half of their team, the other half going the opposite way. They were to meet up on the other side and sneak up to their opponents from behind.

Rachel thought it was a pretty good idea. Easy to understand, and their jumpsuits were easy to tell apart so she didn't think she'd shoot the wrong people. She followed Santana, who was keeping low. The arena seemed to have lots of blow up obstacles that could easily be climbed on. The were big blow up walls that made a sort of maze and after catching a glimpse at the arena map while they were getting ready, she knew there was a sort of Hunger Games style cornucopia in the middle with some smaller obstacles.

She could hear some music playing, obviously trying to get everyone in an extreme sports type of mood. She recognized some of the lyrics but as she was trying to think of what song it was, she felt something fly past her head and hit the boy just in front of Santana in the back.

Santana, clearly having great instincts, whipped around and pushed Rachel into the blow up wall and to the fall, shooting at the opponent, who dove for cover.

"Come on!" Santana shouted and pulled Rachel to her feet. They ran the way they were heading and turned a corner, and ran along a maze type path. Santana seemed to have an idea where she was going, and lead the other two boys to the center where they found Brittany and Quinn, on top of the center blow up obstacle. Again, Santana pushed Rachel sideways and behind a lower blow up block and took cover.

"Shoot em!" She yelled and both girls aimed at the blondes.

Rachel saw Brittany was having a blast and was taking many paintballs to her body. She shot at Quinn and missed a few times but managed to get a hit or two in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an opposing member sneaking up on and lift their gun to shoot at Santana. Rachel shoved Santana out of the way and shot at the boy, getting him in the chest several times. The boy yelped and dove out of the way, in which Santana and Rachel opened fire and covered him in paint bullets.

The boy scrambled away and Santana let out a laugh and turned back to aiming at the blondes. Rachel followed suit and found that they had gone from their higher ground spot. Rachel nodded at Santana, who lead the way to the edge of the center block. She grabbed Rachel and pushed her to start climbing. They made it to the top without much trouble and found that they had run into an ambush. Santana grinned and started to dive forward and shoot at the same time and Rachel followed suit. Both girls took several hits and Rachel could feel the sting as they hit her, but Santana had been right in saying it was bearable.

The other team backed off slightly as a few of the girls' team was spotted climbing up as well. Back up had arrived and they fought off the other team, who were now i situation and took off at a sprint. The girls climbed down and looked around for any sight of the blondes.

Suddenly, Santana was off and Rachel scrambled to follow her, figuring the Latina had spotted one of the girls. Rachel soon found that they were sprinting after Brittany. Rachel wondered where Quinn was, but figured it was safer to stay with Santana. They kept a safe distance and as they followed Brittany around a corner, they found Quinn. She had clearly been waiting for Brittany to lure the girls to this location and ambush them, yet again. Santana took it in stride and dove into a wall and shot at Quinn's head. Rachel took the opportunity to hide behind a corner and shoot at Brittany. The girls continued hiding and shooting for a few minutes until an alarm went off, ending the game.

All four girls pulled their masks off and followed suit to the exit.

"You did good, Rach," Santana smiled and held her fist up, to which Rachel bumped with hers wearing a wide grin. Santana winked and jumped at Brittany excitedly hugged the smaller girl.

As they were taking off their jumpsuits, Quinn walked over and bumped her hip with Rachel's, giving her a wide grin. "You're pretty good for someone who hasn't done that before," she laughed.

Rachel felt herself blush and put her jumpsuit in the bin near the exit. "Well I guess you could say I'm a fast learner." Rachel said and grabbed Quinn's hand.

The girls went and sat around a table at the café that was in the waiting area of the complex. Quinn bought everyone some French fries to share and a bottle of water each.

"Ladies, I must say, Puckasaurus is impressed," Puck said as he approached the girls. "Especially my hot jew babe over here. You killed it!" He grinned and gave Rachel a high five, who was practically glowing.

"Thank you Noah, but I'd have to give most of the credit to Santana, she's really quite instinctive and took control of most of the scenarios we had to endure." Rachel said shyly. Santana grinned and laughed.

"You had my back Berry, you're a good soldier." Santana said and received a kiss from Brittany. Rachel grinned and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder as she listened to the others tell stories of their battles and triumphs.

xxxxxxxxx

**I had to edit this, as i made some mistakes i didnt realise i'd made til after i posted it :( sorry if i dont see the mistakes, i dont really edit properly ha x**


	16. They're onto you

Chapter 16 – They're onto you.

**Ookay, all mistake are my own as usual. Reviews are appreciated and let me know if you have any opinions or ideas :) x**

xxxxxxxxx

**QPOV**

Quinn walked into the school on Monday morning with a smile on her face. She had come out to Rachel's dads, she had spent the night with the girl she loved in her arms, and then spent the next day doing awesome things with her girlfriend and her two best friends. She decided to ignore the fact that she still wasn't out to glee club or her mom yet because she didn't want to ruin her great mood. She walked through school with a skip in her step and as she arrived at her locker, she found Santana awaiting her.

"Wow, did someone spike your cereal or something? You look way too happy for a Monday morning…" Santana said with a laugh and a raised brow.

"Yeah, well, shut up." Quinn joked and both girls laughed. "Thing's are going so great with Rach and I'm happy ok." Quinn smiled widely as Santana smiled at her and shook her head.

"I'm really happy for you, Q." Santana said genuinely. Quinn beamed as they turned and walked to Glee Club together. Mr Shue had called an early practice to discuss sectionals. Quinn guessed it was about sectionals anyway as that time of year was drawing nearer.

The girls arrived at the rehearsal room and took their usual seats in the back risers, awaiting their girlfriends. Santana beamed as Brittany walked in, and Quinn followed suit, as Rachel was close behind the bouncing blonde. Quinn wasn't surprised when Rachel took her seat next to Kurt and Brittany took one next to Tina. This had become pretty standard for them so Santana and Quinn decided that seeing as they had them every other minute of the day, they'd not get angry that the girls had other friends in Glee Club. Everyone sat and chatted about their weekend as they waited for Mr Shue. He was late as usual, and just like every year, he walked up to the white board and wrote "Sectionals" in big writing. Quinn sighed and looked at Santana who rolled her eyes as Rachel sat up straighter in her seat. Sectionals were always drama filled and something unfortunate always happened to them all.

"Alright guys, its Sectionals time, and I have a really good feeling about this one. We are up against Dalton Academy and the Unitards this year, who are from the school across town and I hear they're a tough group to beat." Mr Shue said. "I think we should all brain storm on what we think would be a great number to beat them with."

Everyone waited for Rachel to raise her hand and butt in with her ideas, but she never did. She just sat staring out the window watching students walk by with a smile on her face, seeming to be in a daze. Quinn giggled to herself and shook her head because she knew she was thinking about the exact same thing, their wonderful weekend.

"Rachel?" Mr Shue said, and Rachel snapped out of her daze and looked at the board and then around the room at everyone staring at her. "Do you have any ideas you'd like to share?"

Rachel seemed to be puzzled for a moment and look at Mr Shue with an apologetic look. "No sorry, I'm sure someone else here would have a wonderful idea that we could do though." She said looking around expectantly at everyone. Everyone seemed to be too shocked at Rachel not wanting to give input to worry about his or her own ideas.

Mr Shue seemed to be doing the same, and it took a few coughs to snap him out of his shock. "Right, well, uhh, I'm sure someone has some song suggestions?" He said looking around, not really knowing what to do with himself.

At that moment, Quinn received a text message.

**God, this group is so hopeless when I keep my ideas to myself. I probably shouldn't tell them my ideas though, because all of them involve you with a short skirt and a very sexy dance routine… ;) - Rachel**

Quinn blushed a deep red and laughed at the message and everyone turned to look at her. Realizing she had just laughed out loud at a message that insults the whole Glee Club and alerts everyone to the fact that their Star of the Club is wanting to watch her dance sexily in a short skirt, she quickly locked her phone and gave an apologetic look to Mr Shue.

"Do you have a song idea?" Mr Shue asked, seemingly confused as to why she thought it was funny that no one had any song suggestions.

Quinn blushed and looked around at everyone. She settled her eyes on Santana next to her, and noticed her tapping her phone and smirking. She had seen the message. _Oh God, she'll never let me forget this. _Quinn thought as she watched everyone grow impatient with her not answering Mr Shue right away.

"Um, I have a couple song ideas that would be pretty good for a group number, I guess." Quinn said, trying to look like she knew what she was talking about. She glanced at Rachel who was also blushing, but had a mischievous smile. She watched as Rachel pulled out her phone and typed something into it.

"Well, let's hear them!" Mr Shue said happily. Quinn felt her phone vibrate and she told herself not to look at it, but the curiosity was killing her. She quickly unlocked her phone and skimmed the message.

**I would like to come out to Glee club this week. - Rachel**

Caught off guard, Quinn stared at her phone in shock, and then looked at Rachel who wasn't looking her way. Remembering she still was yet to answer Mr Shue, she looked up from her phone and said the first thing she could think of to get out of it. "Uh, I forgot."

Mr Shue seemed confused but looked as though he decided it was already a painful enough conversation trying to talk to someone who was more interested in their phone, which Quinn was thankful for because she really was more interested in her phone. Quinn decided to type out a reply and try and focus on the lesson.

**Oh my god, will you stop? :3 Santana saw that and now I'll have to hear about it for the next ten years… And I don't know Rach, can we talk about it more? I could come over after school. - Q**

Santana nudged Quinn in the arm and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Get a room." She said with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I wish," she whispered more to herself but Santana still huffed out a laugh and turned her attention back to watching Brittany. Luckily, Rachel didn't reply again til the end of the lesson, which only asked if Quinn was still coming over. Quinn smiled and replied with a definite yes. She just had to get through the rest of the day and then she could be with Rachel. She made her way to English, which was her class before lunch. Glee had taken up all her morning classes and now she just had English, lunch and then Spanish, which she shared with Brittany, Santana and Rachel, to get through before her and Rachel could escape for the afternoon.

As usual, English was a drag. Quinn was pretty good at it, which was why she didn't really like it that much, because she was kind of more advanced than everyone in her class. Except, maybe Santana. Santana was actually the only person in English who was at her level so they were always competing with each other. Their essay scores were always the top two in the class and the girls were silently very proud of each other as they were suppose to be the dumb cheerleaders who only knew how to dance.

As the bell for lunch rang the girls got their books, went to their lockers and put them away. Brittany was waiting for them and linked pinkies with Santana as they walked towards the lunchroom. As they approached the Glee kids table, they heard everyone talking about Sectionals ideas.

"Finn, honestly, we're not doing Guns n' Roses." Kurt said, looking up from his phone with a disgruntled expression.

"Oh come on, why not? They're classic!" Finn argued. Quinn huffed and Santana rolled her eyes.

"We have to wow the judges, Finn, and I think we should probably do something that everyone agrees on and can enjoy. I can guarantee when we vote, it will not end well for you." Mercedes said, taking Kurt's side, getting many agreeing nods.

"Fine." Finn said and went back to his sandwich.

"When's Blaine coming to McKinley?" Tina asked, changing the subject. Santana looked to Quinn and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, he should be all finished with the paperwork today and he starts classes tomorrow," Kurt replied with a wide smile. Everyone looked around the group and shared a knowing grin. It was non verbally agreed amongst the Glee kids that they would be happy for Kurt, no matter how good of a singer his boyfriend was. Brittany elbowed Santana and gave her a pleading look.

"That's great, Kurt. I'm glad you're feeling more comfortable here," Santana said, giving him a nervous smile, clearly feeling out of her comfort zone. The group all stopped their conversations and stared stunned at the girl.

"Oh. Thanks, Santana," Kurt said nervously, obviously not used to being comforted by the girl. Santana nodded and they shared a smile.

"Thanks baby," Brittany whispered, making the Latina blush. Quinn smiled at the exchange, she was so happy seeing her best friends happy.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Please Quinn?" Rachel asked from the sink as she washed some dishes. The girls had gone to Rachel's house after school and Quinn had stayed for dinner.

"I don't know Rach," Quinn said nervously, "I'm just not sure how they'd take it. It might be too much to soon, you know? San and B haven't been out that long to Glee club. They're not even out in school, not that they try and hide it very well. How do we know people won't slushie us everyday? Or worse…" Quinn said quietly.

Rachel thought her answer out carefully while drying a plate. "Look Quinn, I'm no stranger to slushies, nor am I a stranger to anything worse than slushies. And I'm not saying that we will get slushied, because I can't predict the future. We don't know what anyone will do, because everyone is different. Even though most of the people at our school are sheep and will follow whatever the popular kids do." Rachel said, waiting for Quinn's reaction. Quinn nodded in understanding. She knew that everyone is different when it comes to this stuff, and she definitely understood that their school was just a bunch of sheep that follow the leader. Rachel put the plate in the cupboard and played with the tea towel in her hands. "I'm saying that, with Britt and Santana, they just realized that they loved each other more than they loved the pressure of popularity or what others thought of them. And I'm not saying that we don't, or won't. I understand that it might take some time for you, and that is perfectly fine. I just ask that we consider telling Glee club, because honestly, I don't think people will be that surprised and if they are, they'll adjust in time." Rachel shrugged and gave Quinn a hopeful smile.

"You're very optimistic about all this," Quinn frowned, to which Rachel shrugged. "And of course I love you more than my popularity, I'm just trying to wrap my head around not having both of you." Quinn said self-consciously. Rachel let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Well if it helps, you'll always have me and don't forget bacon," she said and gave Quinn a light kiss before going back to drying dishes. Quinn chuckled, rolling her eyes and nodded. That wasn't what she was worried about. It was more the fact that she might not be able to protect them all if something bad happened. She was only one girl after all. Although, Santana did seem to have more pull at the school these days.

"What are you kids up to?" Leroy asked as he entered the kitchen and walked to the fridge.

"Just discussing our current school status," Rachel said nonchalantly as she continued drying the dishes. "Quinn is trying to decide if she would be comfortable risking her popularity and come out to Glee club."

Leroy turned to Quinn, who shrugged and smiled guiltily. "Ah I see. Well, just remember to do what you're comfortable with. But as I do recall, Rachel once said that you're club is pretty open?" Leroy asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, they're pretty great. I mean, with the exception of Finn." She said wrinkling her nose.

Leroy laughed and shook his head. "I'll never understand that kid. He seemed ok, but a bit on the slow side. I don't think he's homophobic though, ignorant maybe. Isn't his brother gay?" Leroy said looking to Quinn for conformation, who nodded and looked to Rachel.

"Actually, Finn can be quite understanding given that everything is explained to him properly and clearly. I know he has been quite a douche lately, but I believe in time he will clean up his act and be the co-captain I know he can be." Rachel said, showing her ever-present forgiving nature. Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"How can you say that with everything he's done to you the past few weeks?" Quinn questioned loudly. She really didn't understand how Rachel could over look everything that T-Rex had done.

"I am just a forgiving person Quinn. I know this can be a problem and I can misjudge situations sometimes, but I believe in giving people second chances." Rachel said pointedly. Quinn bowed her head and nodded. She definitely knew that, and she would be forever grateful that Rachel had given her a second chance.

Leroy patted Quinn on the back, giving her a sympathetic look, and went back to his study knowing that he couldn't really give much more input. Quinn smiled at him apologetically and watched as Rachel finished drying the dishes and put them away. Taking a seat next to the blonde, Rachel took her hand.

"I love you," she said softly, "and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that. I just want us to be comfortable in every aspect of our lives and I think Glee Club will help."

Quinn sighed. The girl was right. Since Santana and Brittany had come out to Glee Club, they had definitely relaxed a bit and they looked comfortable within their little group of misfits.

"Ok," Quinn said quietly as she turned to face Rachel. "We'll come out to Glee Club."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sectionals is only a few weeks away guys, we need song ideas!" Mr Shue said wearily.

Rachel's hand shot up and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Mr Shue, I have a few ideas that we can discuss after Glee Club," she said happily. Mr Shue nodded happily and agreed.

"Alright, and if anyone else has ideas, I'd like for them to see me after practice and let me know. Now, with that settled, let's get to this weeks assignment…"

Quinn had zoned out. She heard something about assignments or sectionals and couldn't concentrate any longer. Wednesday Glee Club practices always dragged on. She didn't see the point in an assignment this week, as they had skipped Mondays practice due to Mr Shue having more Ms Pillsbury drama.

She was sitting next to Rachel this week, and Santana and Brittany had sat at the back. The glee kids seemed to notice the change but most of them knew that the girls all hung out so it didn't seem to odd for Quinn to sit next to Rachel. The group had been more preoccupied with Blaine joining them lately than worrying about anything Quinn did. She looked at the newest addition of Glee club, sitting with his hand intertwined with Kurts and watching Mr Shue with an amused expression, obviously not used to his teaching methods.

Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her bag and she fished it out to see a message from Santana. She turned around to see the Latina holding her phone and tapping at it to indicate that the blonde should read.

**Pretty sure the gleeks are onto you – S**

Quinn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What did Santana mean?

**Onto me…? **

A reply came with in seconds.

**You and Berry. B overheard Porcelain and Beyonce gossiping in her class she had with them this morning – S**

Quinn rolled her eyes, Mercedes and Kurt were the school's biggest gossips. No one could trust anything those two came up with.

**They probably just heard a crazy rumor S. Don't worry about it. – Q**

She turned around to see Santana reading her message and rolling her eyes while quickly type out a reply. Seconds later, Quinn's phone vibrated.

**Don't be naïve Fabray. You know as well as I do that tweedle dumb and tweedle gay wont drop it until you're both out of your tiny midget closet… - S**

That made Quinn stop and think. What if Santana was right? Kurt wouldn't push Quinn out of the closet, would he? She hoped not. He would surely be more sensitive than that. And as for Mercedes, Quinn had lived with her. She knows she wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

Quinn turned to look at the suspects, who were also attached to their phones. Quinn looked to Rachel who was listening to Mr Shue intently and had her hands clasped together in her lap. She looked cute, Quinn thought.

Everyone suddenly started grabbing their bags and began leaving the room. Quinn guessed the lesson had ended but who knows, she sure as hell wasn't listening.

Santana sauntered over with Brittany trailing behind and dragged Quinn from the room as the blonde was trying to wave back to Rachel.

"I'm serious Q," Santana said quietly, with obvious concern. Brittany nodded and took Santana's hand as they walked through the empty school to their lockers.

"I know Santana, but Rachel's handling it." Quinn said and shrugged. "I'll just avoid Kurt and Mercedes until it's fixed."

"What do you mean 'Rachel's handling it'? What could she possibly be doing? I only just told you about it and you two didn't speak that whole practice. I thought you said you weren't ready to come out?" Santana argued.

Quinn shrugged. "I guess I changed my mind." Santana squinted her eyes at the blonde in disbelief but left it alone, which Quinn was thankful for. She might be growing as a person, but she still wasn't the whole talking about everything kind of girl. "Besides, everyone's more concerned with Blaine to notice anything."

"And we respect your choices, Q, but just make sure you're definitely comfortable with it before you do it, okay?" Brittany said before hugging her and pulling Santana down the hall towards the car park.

Quinn sighed and opened her locker to put her books away.

"I see you and Rachel have gotten pretty close," came a voice from behind her. Quinn jumped slightly and turned to find Kurt looking at her with his head tilted slightly. Like he couldn't figure her out.

Quinn took a moment to compose herself before she answered. "Where's the Siamese twin? I thought he'd be attached to your hip." Quinn said, trying to get her HBIC side to cover herself but remembered she doesn't do that anymore. "I guess you could say we're friends." She said quietly. Kurt nodded and moved to lean against the locker a couple down from hers.

"I'm glad you two have become friends," Kurt stated slowly, watching Quinns face for a reaction.

"But…?" Quinn asked, knowing it was coming.

Kurt frowned slightly and sighed. "But, I'm worried." Quinn gave a confused look and closed her locker to lean on it. "You two may be close, in whatever way you are, but come on Quinn. It's Rachel Berry. You two hated each other. You had her slushied for years, called her mean names. You slapped her at Prom." Quinn looked at her feet, she was most definitely not proud of any of that. "I can see you've changed Quinn. I can see you want to be better than your old self. I know you're trying. Just, don't hurt her again."

Quinn looked at her feet. She knew she took an oath to be nicer and better, and she knows she hasn't been showing it much so here was her chance to.

"Look Kurt, I know you guys are friends, and you want to look out for her, but I'm not going to hurt her." Quinn said honestly. Kurt studied her for a moment before nodding.

"I believe you." Kurt said, giving a knowing smile. He pushed off the locker and started down the hall but stopped in line with Quinn. He turned to her and made eye contact, before giving her a serious look. "Just, don't break her heart."

Quinn stood in shock for a few moments as she watched the boy leave the building. Kurt knew. She chose her words so carefully but he had already known. After a minute or two, she began making her way to the car park. As she got in her car, she received a text from Rachel.

**I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye properly, I had to talk to Mr Shue about Sectionals. I have so many ideas and he only has so much time to listen. Have a good night, and see you tomorrow baby xx – R**

Quinn smiled to herself and turned on her car. Maybe she could handle people knowing. It didn't seem so scary to her as it did a few weeks ago. Kurt seemed more concerned about Rachel's feelings than the fact that Quinn was a girl. Quinn thought he was kind of biased because he too was gay and had a boyfriend for that matter. Though that didn't change the fact that he knew, and Quinn didn't seem to mind.

xxxxxxxx

"How's school going, Quinny?" Judy asked from across the table. Since Quinn had started school and Judy had taken more hours at the office, the two had made an agreement to have at least one dinner together a week where they caught up and talked.

"Uh, it's ok. I got an A minus on my essay in English and a B plus on my Math test." Quinn said proudly. It was like old times, when she was younger, and her parents still cared about her education. "Glee's going good too. Mr Shue is useless though. He can't wrap his head around the fact that we need more than a week to practice for our competitions. I'm sick of him giving us a week to learn all the choreography. Not all of us are natural dancers like Britt or Mike." Quinn complained as she shoved a fork full of food in her mouth.

Judy nodded. "They are quite amazing dancers. I always thought his methods were a bit odd. Maybe he thinks you perform better when it's fresh." Judy guessed doubtfully. Both shared a knowing smile because that obviously wasn't the case.

"How are Santana and Brittany?" Judy inquired with a small smile.

Quinn smiled. "They're great." She shoved more food in her mouth as her mother smiled.

"Still dating?" Her mother pressed. Quinn nodded wearily, wondering how her mother knew. Judy smiled and took a small bite of her food. Quinn was surprised by her reaction.

"And how's Rachel?" Judy asked, eyeing the girl in front of her.

Quinn choked loudly and swallowed her food while avoiding eye contact with her mother. "Uh, she's good, I guess. She gave Mr Shue song ideas for Sectionals today. Probably something Broadway related." Quinn shrugged, trying to sound casual.

"You two seem to have become pretty close since school started," Judy said as she took a sip of her water.

"Uh yeah, she's cool," Quinn nodded.

"You should invite her over for dinner this Friday," Judy said. Quinn looked up in shock and nodded quickly. Judy smiled and changed topics.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after you graduate? Which college you want to apply to?" She asked thoughtfully.

Quinn shrugged still struggling with the quick topic changes. She hadn't really thought about it much, but she had a couple ideas. "I was thinking about Yale, maybe." Quinn said.

Judy grinned. "That's great. You should choose a few other schools to apply to as well, just in case." She advised. Quinn nodded, she had thought of a few other New York based schools. She wanted to be near Rachel, after all.

"I was thinking about New York," Quinn said, looking hopefully at Judy. "The schools there are pretty amazing."

Judy nodded. "That sounds great. What programs were you thinking of doing though?"

Quinn shrugged. "I was thinking maybe a drama program."

Judy smiled. "I could see you in a drama program. You're quite the Diva."

Quinn snorted. "What? Me? No Mom, I think that's Rachel's department. And Santana now that I think about it." Judy eyed the girl and giggled.

"I don't know Quinn, you're pretty dramatic." Judy laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. Maybe she could be a little bit dramatic.

The doorbell ringing frantically interrupted the two. Quinn looked at her mother and knitted her eyebrows in question. Judy got up and hurried to the door, swinging it open to reveal a pale looking Santana, who was being held by a worried looking Brittany.

"S? What's wrong?" Quinn asked and hurried to the door. The Latina looked into the blonde's eyes and let the tears begin to fall.

"Everyone knows Q," Brittany said pulling the Latina into the house and sitting her down on the couch in the lounge room. "Jacob Ben Israel posted on his blog that Santana and I are dating. There was something else about you and Rachel too."

Quinn froze. "What do you mean? How long ago was it posted? We will go to his house and make him take it down." Quinn insisted, voice rising.

Brittany shook her head. "It's too late Q. It's got over three hundred views. There's like a hundred comments as well." Brittany said frowning. "Some people just like that we're together and congratulated us. But theres a few people who have basically put a slushie target on our backs." Brittany frowned deeper and pulled Santana closer who let out a soft cry at hearing about the slushies.

Judy walked further into the room. "What did he post about Quinn?" She asked. Quinn flinched, knowing what could have been posted. She looked at Brittany, who seemed to have forgotten the woman was there. "Is it mean, Brittany?" Judy asked, frowning.

"It's just a rumor. That has started going around the school. Just a stupid rumor," Brittany repeated, looking to Quinn for confirmation that she can share said rumor. Judy nodded for the girl to keep going. "Well I guess, since Santana and I are dating, they think that Rachel and Quinn are dating too, because we all hang out so much." She said quietly, looking at the woman for any sort of anger or disgust.

Judy seemed to be taking in the information with a neutral expression. She looked to Quinn who looked terrified, and gave her a small smile. "Well, if it's just a rumor you should ignore it." Judy said, giving Brittany an odd look. Brittany knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, and tilted her head studying the woman. Quinn watched the interaction and frowned. What was happening that she couldn't figure out?

"What if it wasn't a rumor?" Brittany asked cautiously, still studying the woman. Santana looked up in disbelief as Quinn's eyes widened in shock.

Judy looked at each girl before looking back to Brittany. "I don't see the problem with it." Judy said still watching Brittany, who seemed to be having a staring competition with the older woman. Noticing Quinn's shocked expression, Judy continued. "But I don't see what a rumor about you and Santana dating has to do with my Quinny," she said.

Quinn sighed with relief, thanking God that the woman didn't realize Brittany's intended question. She looked to Brittany who was giving a weird look and was nodding at the older woman.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked Santana, who seemed to have stopped crying.

"I'm going to fucking kill that little freak," Santana said seething. She seemed to be shaking with anger. Quinn looked apologetically at her mother for the girls swearing. Judy shrugged and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Whatever you do, just remember I love you girls and just ask me if you need anything," she said, looking at Brittany again with a weird look. Brittany nodded in understanding and thanked the woman. Quinn raised an eyebrow at the tall blonde and gave a look that meant 'I'll tell you later'. Judy headed towards the kitchen and the sound of plates being cleared from the table could be heard.

"Come on B, let's go up to my room," Quinn said, ushering the two girls up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxx

Once they had taken a comfortable position on the bed, a silence had lapsed over the three girls. Quinn had texted Rachel as soon as they had reached her room, telling her that she needed to come to her house as soon as possible. The three sat in silence, simply staring at each other, waiting for someone to say something. Santana and Quinn seemed to be going over all the possible negative outcomes in their head, with pale faces while Brittany sat behind Santana, rubbing a hand up and down her back, while pulling Quinn into a side hug and began rubbing the blondes arm as well.

What if she had been wrong? Maybe she's not ready for everyone to know. Those idiots at the school believed anything anyone told them. Especially JBI's blog. It was somewhat of a joke, if she was being honest. The sheep of McKinley would follow anything that seemed even the slightest bit true. She was going to be an outcast and be slushied everyday. _Oh God… _she thought. She'd have to start taking a spare pair of clothes to school. Surely Santana wouldn't let that happen. She glanced at the Latina. The usually strong girl was crying into her girlfriend's arms. How were they supposed to stand up to an entire school? Brittany was at least safe, no one would dare slushy the girl knowing that Santana would be what they'd have to deal with if they did. Quinn however didn't have such immunity. Rachel came into her mind, oh how the poor girl was going to be treated now. Surely it would be worse. Quinn felt heaviness on her chest and could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. Rachel. The one person who genuinely cared. Well, Santana and Brittany did, but they didn't love her like Rachel did. Rachel, who she bullied for years, was the only person who made her feel whole. How could she put her through this? This would surely end up being worse than what had happened over the years. She needed to try and be strong for her.

Rachel suddenly walked in and the girls turned to look at her in unison.

She slowed and took in their expressions. Quinn looked like she was in shock, Santana seemed to be livid but pale, and Brittany seemed weary of the other two. "Ok, seriously, what's going on?" She asked as she closed the door and dropped her overnight bag on the floor.

Quinn and Santana both winced and look down at their hands. Brittany sighed and looked to Rachel with sad eyes. "JBI posted on his blog that Santana and I are together." She said sadly. Rachel gasped and looked to Santana, understanding why the girl was acting that way. She turned to Quinn and looked at her confusingly. "He also said that there were many circulating rumors that you and Quinn are getting hot and heavy and that you obviously share more than friendship." Brittany recited quietly, not wanting to make Quinn any more scared than she was.

"Maybe no one's seen it," Rachel said hopefully. Brittany frowned deeply and shook her head. Rachel's shoulders dropped and she walked to Quinn, sitting next to her on the bed. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together." Rachel said, looking at her seriously so the blonde knows she means it.

Quinn looked painfully at Rachel, and let a tear slide down her face. Rachel pulled the blonde into her arms and let her cry. Santana and Brittany did a similar embrace while Rachel gave a knowing look to Brittany. Quinn let the tears fall and pulled Rachel closer. She felt the weight next to her shift and felt two bodies fall into her side. Brittany had pulled herself and Santana closer, into a somewhat four-some cuddle. The girls remained like this until Santana and Quinn had fallen asleep in their arms.

Brittany turned her head to see Rachel staring at a photo of the Glee club on Quinn's bedside with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Rach?" Brittany whispered. Rachel turned her head and gave the blonde a small smile. "You know we're going to be fine, right?" Rachel looked at her hands and then back to Brittany.

"I know you and I will be fine, Britt. No one would dare do anything to you knowing that Santana would kill them, and I'm used to the worst from the student body. But as for these two, I don't know that they will. Santana, yeah she came out to Glee Club, but I don't think she is ready for the whole school knowing. And Quinn, God, Quinn can barely admit it to herself," Rachel said, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall. "I'm just so scared of what she'll do once people start to treat her differently." Rachel whispered looking down at the sleeping girl. "She's not going to stay with me, Britt."

Brittany sighed. "There's not much Santana and I can do about our situation now. We love each other so much that we'd probably be lost without one another. So tomorrow morning, we're coming out to the school. Santana is crying because she loves me and she'd do anything for me; even give up everything she has spent years building. I think Quinn is the same. She's crying because well yeah, she's scared as hell, but she's finally found something worth crying over. She's found someone who would put their arm around her and say, 'I love you and we'll get through this together' without it being guilt or pity like everyone else has. She just needs to know that she has us and we'll all be ok." Brittany said giving Rachel a hopeful smile.

"God, Britt, you're so smart," Rachel complimented proudly with a tear sliding down her face. "You read people so well and understand things no one else does. I don't think people realize how perceptive you are." Brittany beamed and nodded. "And you're right. We have each other and really, that should be enough. Glee Club will support us, and that's all I think we can ask for at this point." Rachel said brushing some hair out of Quinn's face and planting a kiss on the girl's temple as she closed her eyes to let sleep envelop her.

"Night Rach," Brittany said.

"Night B," Rachel said sleepily.

They had a big day ahead of them.


	17. Plan of Attack

Chapter 17 – Plan of Attack.

Quinn woke the next morning and felt her body wrapped up in three other bodies, intertwined by several limbs. The girls had fallen asleep on her bed and stayed there the whole night. She glanced over at her clock and saw that it was just before 6am. She sighed at how early it was but realized she had some time to think. The events of the previous night hit her and she felt a weight sink onto her chest. The school knew. Well, they had an idea based on shotty information from a known attention seeking, gossipy dweeb known as Jacob Ben Israel. She made a vow that as soon as she sees him at school she was going to kill him. Or seriously injure. She knew Santana would have her back and that comforted her.

She needed to wrap her head around the fact that she was going to be out to the whole school by the end of the day, and she needed to do it fast. She knew she could count on Brittany, Santana and Rachel to help her get through it. Maybe not Santana as much as the other two in terms of endearment, but help nonetheless. They could do this; they just needed a plan.

Looking back at the clock she realized nearly thirty minutes had passed, as she had been lost in thought. She shifted slightly and nudged her foot against what she hoped was Santana's foot. The brunette jolted slightly and looked at Quinn in a tired kind of shock, followed by a glare.

"What the fuck, Q?" Santana grumbled. Quinn rolled her eyes tiredly and nodded towards her clock on the bedside table. Santana's eyes widened when she realized they'd spent the night at Quinn's house. Quinn shifted again so that Santana could untangle herself from the blonde's legs and pulled herself out of Brittany's arms. The taller blonde girl rolled onto her back and stretched her legs out and made a small noise to let everyone know she was awake.

"B, we gots to get a move on. We've got school, we gotta go home and get ready," Santana whispered into the girl's ear as she kissed the blondes cheek. Quinn smiled at the couple and felt the arms around her tense slightly then loosen. Rachel shifted from behind her at all the noise.

"Mmm no, we sleep. Clothes at door," Brittany said pulling Santana back down and nuzzling her head into the Latina's neck. Quinn looked to the door and kicked herself for not noticing that Brittany had brought over a duffel bag. She guessed she had other problems to worry about last night than looking at what size bag the blonde had on her shoulder.

"Sorry for waking you, Rach," Quinn said quietly and kissed the girls hand.

"It's fine, baby. Are you alright?" Rachel asked, looking to all three girls in question. Brittany nodded and looked to Santana and Quinn for their replies.

"You know, I think I am," Quinn said, looking to Santana who nodded.

"Yeah guys, we got this," Santana said with new confidence. "We gotta stick to our guns and have a plan. We just need to get through today's crap and we will be fine." Brittany nodded and Rachel looked to Quinn for any sign of doubt. Surprising the Diva, the blonde seemed to be ok with the concept.

"S is right. I've been thinking, and I think I have a plan to put out the wild fire before it spreads." Brittany smiled with a look of determination. Rachel looked to Quinn with an uneasy expression, but Rachel could tell Quinn was just glad she didn't have to make all the decisions for once.

xxxxxxxxxx

The girls had a plan. It was a plan of none other than Brittany S. Pierce, and hopefully, it was going to work. Quinn can admit that it's not the brightest of plans, and it really didn't require much planning or scheming but she had a good feeling about it. She just hoped that all three girls, and hopefully the Glee Club, were good actors.

Brittany had texted Mr. Shue asking if he could call an emergency Glee Club meeting half an hour before school starts. He had agreed, and texted everyone to come in early.

The girls had gotten to the meeting ten minutes early to go over the plan once more.

"Kurt and Mercedes are going to freak," Rachel said worriedly.

"Maybe just Mercedes," Quinn mumbled to herself, but got a weird look from Brittany who must have heard her.

"What if Finn kicks a chair?" Rachel asked, looking even more worried and a little bit scared.

"You mean _when_ he kicks a chair?" Santana retorted coldly, getting an elbow to the side from Brittany and a glare from Quinn. Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I know he's going to kick a chair, Santana, I'm more worried about what comes after that. And probably before." Rachel says glaring at the Latina.

"S, the chair is a metaphor for Finn's anger issues." Brittany pipes up cheerfully. All three girls stared for a moment but nod in acceptance, looking back at the Latina.

"I know B, I'm just saying it's inevitable." Santana grumbled.

"Alright, alright. _When_ Finn kicks a chair, I think we need be ready to calm him down, because honestly, in the end he could be another body to protect us from harm." Rachel said carefully as she saw the anger rise in two sets of eyes. Brittany nodded; agreeing with Rachel that violence between friends will solve nothing. Brittany looked to Santana pointedly, who rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Finn is apart of Glee Club and I guess his giant body could block out a thousand slushies from hitting us, but if he lays a finger on _anyone_, I will not hesitate to destroy him." Santana flared, showing no signs of backing down from her threat. All three girls gulped and nodded, seeing that the Latina was serious.

"Okay guys, just remember, I love you. We can do this." Brittany said honestly and pulled the girls into a group hug.

As the girls pulled apart, most of the Glee Club started wondering in and taking their usual seats. No one spoke, everyone could feel the tension rising as the time passed. Mr. Shue arrived and Finn wondered in after him, looking pissed that he had to be out of bed for what he thought was a stupid Sectionals meeting. Everyone's eyes were on the four girls standing in front of the piano at the front of the room.

"Do I need to be here for this or are you guys ok?" Mr. Shue asked.

"It's more of a student issue, Mr. S, but I'll call you if we need your help." Brittany said and smiled. Mr. Shue walked to the door of his office.

"Ok, I'll just be in my office." He looked to Brittany expectantly and gestured for her to have the floor. Brittany nodded and stepped forward, clearing her throat. Everyone watched nervously as she looked at her feet for a moment before looking back up at everyone bravely. It wasn't often that Brittany took the lead in a meeting.

"Okay, I have gathered you here this morning to discuss something and I ask that you listen to everything I have to say before you interject." The blonde waits for a reply but everyone seems more shocked at her vocabulary.

"Alright, so, you guys know that Santana and I are dating," she said and looked around the room for conformation, receiving nods. "And who happened to stumble across JBI's blog post last night?" She inquired; receiving several guilty nods, raised hands and a low growl from behind her that she can only assume is Santana. Brittany nodded in understanding. "Alright, well seeing as it had over 500 hundred likes, Santana and I have decided that it would be best for us to come out to the school. We hope that you will support us and that we can count on you to have our backs." She said hopefully, receiving many smiles and nods.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Britt? It's a big step." Kurt asks in concern, looking to Santana skeptically, and received a glare from the Latina.

"I have no doubt in my mind that we are ready. Yeah, it's going to be tough, but Santana and I have worked at our relationship for a long time and I feel that we can be out and still be happy. Just like you and Blaine." Brittany smiles and nods as Kurt smiles and takes Blaine's hand.

"Well, I think I can speak for all of us when I say we've got your back Britts," Mike says and looks proudly at the two girls who are now holding hands. The group nods in collective agreement.

"Thank you guys so much, it means a lot to us." Santana said earnestly, showing her appreciation for the group. "Which brings us to our final point in the meeting." She looks to Rachel who nods and steps forwards. Everyone turns his or her attention to the small girl.

"Is this about the last bit of the post? The bit about you and Fabray getting it on?" Puck asks, raising a brow questioningly.

Rachel nods. "As you all know, Quinn and I have been spending a lot of time together. Which to some of you, including myself, came as a surprise, but what we didn't tell you was that our relationship blossomed and we grew an attraction towards each other. So, we decided to start dating." Rachel finished and grabbed Quinn's hand as hers started to shake nervously. Quinn eyed the group, looking for a sign of trouble.

"Wait, so you guys are together?" Mercedes asks, looking utterly confused. "Quinn, I thought you were straight? I mean, no offence, but you kind of got knocked up and all."

Quinn flinched and nodded. "I know you guys must be confused. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused at first, as I'm sure most gay people are." Quinn said looking to Kurt for help.

"Guys, come on. I mean I know I'm the only one here with a gaydar that could win awards but honestly, you didn't see this coming? The girl has been crushing on Rachel for years. She drew a naked picture of her in the bathroom for God's sakes." Kurt said, trying to lighten the mood. Santana growled but Brittany shook her head, indicating that he was trying to help. Puck wolf whistled and winked at the Diva, showing his approval of the couple and getting the girls to smile.

"So you're a lesbian?" Finn asked, anger obvious in his tone. "How could you do this to me?" He roared, standing abruptly from his seat. Santana and Puck both took action and got in front of the other three girls.

"Dude, calm down." Puck said trying to diffuse the situation. Finn saw the fear in Rachel's eyes and took a step back, looking like a kicked puppy. "Dude, I know you feel betrayed and everything, but you need to calm down. I won't let you hurt my girls and it ain't gonna solve anything if you get mad and hurt someone, let's all talk it out." Puck said seriously, pushing Finn gently towards his chair. Quinn smiled at how protective Puck was being, she always knew he was a great guy.

Quinn could see Finn thinking everything through. She hated him right now, and he could be a douche, but in this moment, she would let him think and be mad for a second. Everyone deserved to have a second to think. She took this second to observe everyone else. Mercedes was still looking at her like she had grown a second head, but not in a bad way. She thinks. Kurt and Blaine were watching Finn cautiously, making sure he didn't blow a gasket, and everyone else seemed pretty chilled about it. No one seemed to be burning holes into them with their glares.

After calming Finn down a bit, Puck turns to Quinn and gives her a genuine smile. He walks over slowly and opens his arms, letting the girl fall into his embrace. Quinn missed this, and she knew Puck did too. She loved Rachel with all her heart, but sometimes she just needed a hug from Puck. He always gave her amazing hugs. Releasing the blonde but keeping one arm around her shoulder, Puck looks around at the group and then back to the four girls.

"I know this is a shock to you all, but I just wanted you guys to know the truth, because you are my family. And I know we fight, but I can honestly say that when I look back at high school, the thing I'm going to be most proud of is calling you my friends." Rachel said as a tear slid down her face. "I hope you can accept our relationship because it would mean the world to us if we could have your support when, as Santana would say, the shit hits the fan." Rachel said as Santana rolls her eyes. Quinn put her arm around Rachel's shoulder and waited for the uproar. She looked up when she heard someone speak softly next to her.

"I know I'm insensitive sometimes, and I can be a jerk, but I hope you believe me when I say I'm really happy for you. I definitely got your back, my Jewish princess." Puck smiled, looking around the room to receive a collective nod and a cheer from Sam.

"Group hug!" Sam says, encouraging everyone to get up. Finn stays seated but catches Rachel's eye. Seeing the pain in his eyes, she nods in understanding and lets the boy slip from the room unnoticed.

The group pulls all four girls and Puck into a group hug. There's cheering and happy smiles and Quinn can honestly say for the first time since arriving at McKinley High, she finally feels like herself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang for the first class of the day to begin, and everyone goes their separate ways to class. After their group hug, Brittany had gotten everyone to sit in a circle on the floor and discuss her plan. For the most part, the plan was pretty simple; act like they didn't care and keep calm when asked questions. The boys all said they'd keep the Football team calm and Rachel had apologized in advance for any slushy facials that could possibly happen, advising the group to keep a spare change of clothes in their locker for the next few weeks just in case.

The girls also took a moment after the meeting to give Mr. Shue a brief summary of what is happening and he seemed to understand. He told them he'd let Miss Pillsbury and Coach Bieste know before the start of the day to keep everyone informed on the situation. The girls thanked him and went their respective ways to class.

As they were walking, they noticed several heads turn their way, and received a few odd looks. They continued as if nothing was wrong and went about their morning.

After first period, the girls went to their lockers to get their books. Quinn, Santana and Brittany now had lockers next to Rachel's, after scaring some freshman into swapping with them. The girls were pulling out their books and chatting quietly when Santana and Quinn seemed to stop talking suddenly and flinch their shoulders. Sharing a look, both girls put their best HBIC glares on and turned to see a few football players walking their way.

Rachel watched as Brittany made a subtle step to the right and completely body blocked her behind all three girls, making a human wall between her and the footballers. She rolled her eyes slightly but was thankful seeing as each boy was holding a slushy.

"What do you losers want?" Santana growled.

"We heard you got another cheerleader to jump on the dyke band wagon so we're your welcoming committee." He said smirking raising his slushy slightly, indicating they were intended for her. Quinn thought of correcting him, that she wasn't a cheerleader anymore, when Santana took a tiny step forward.

"Oh is that so?" Santana snarled just as Brittany grabbed her arm firmly, preventing the Latina from making any moves.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, dyke?" He smirked. Santana growled and went to step towards him when there was a movement in her peripherals.

"What's going on here?" Coach Beiste growled as she saw the three boys squared off with the three girls who were guarding Rachel.

"Nothing Coach, just talking." The footballer said smoothly, taking a sip from his slushy.

"Actually," Rachel said, pushing through Santana and Quinn, "these boys were just about to slushy us after hearing that we are gay."

Coach Beiste looked angrily towards the boys. "Is this true?" She roared.

"Well, yeah. They're all a bunch of dykes and it's disgusting." The boy said squaring his shoulders. Santana and Quinn visibly flinched but held their posture. Rachel turned slightly to check the girls' reactions and saw that Brittany seemed to be the only one who was going red with rage.

"We are not disgusting! How dare you say that about us!" She roared angrily and leapt forward knocking the boy and his slushy to the floor.

Before anyone could do anything the blonde had given him a strong blow to the chin and several punches to the stomach and ribs before tossing the slushy in his face. Coach Beiste, after being momentarily shocked still, sprung forward and ripped the girl off of the footballer before she could hit him again.

"Everyone get to class!" She roared and several on-lookers scrambled away. "You three, Figgins office. Now." She screamed at the boys and then looked to Quinn. "Tell Santana to calm down." She said as she was dragging Brittany kicking and screaming to the nearest girl's bathroom. Quinn glared at everyone until the hall was empty and turned to see Rachel holding a Spanish cursing Santana against a locker and rushed forward.

"S, calm down." She said helping her girlfriend hold the Latina back. "You can't help B if you're beating the shit out of those idiots." She said firmly, getting the Latina to stop screaming threats in Spanish and look at her. Quinn looked into her eyes and saw the conflict and absolute pain. She nodded in understanding and pulled the girl into her arms. The Latina let out a sob and gripped the back of the Blonde's shirt tightly. Rachel looked at Quinn and nodded her head, leaving the two girls alone and left to go check on Brittany.

"S, come on, it's going to be fine." She said, more to herself than Santana. "Coach Bieste is on our side. We're going to be fine." She repeated rubbing the Latina's back as a tear slid down her face. Santana nodded and pulled back from Quinn's embrace.

"I need to check on Britt," Santana croaked out and grabbed Quinn's hand. Quinn nodded and led the way to the bathroom.

As they reached the door they heard shouting and a door slam. Santana flinched and pushed quickly through the door.

"I won't sit here and let them say things like that! I won't let her get hurt again!" Brittany was screaming as Coach Bieste and Rachel were knocking gently on the door trying to get the blonde to come out of a toilet cubicle.

"You did the right thing, standing up for your girl. But you shouldn't have hit him." Coach Beiste said gently. "I know you snapped, I'm going to tell Figgins exactly what happened. They're the ones who need to be punished. Just, come out and we'll talk."

"Britt? Are you ok?" Santana murmured from behind Rachel and Coach. There was a moment's silence and then the door swung open revealing a red faced Brittany. Santana let out a relieved breath seeing the blonde completely unharmed with just a few cuts and bruises on her knuckles.

"San, I'm so sorry." She whispered and rushed forward into the Latina's arms.

"I need to go to Figgins' office to deal with this. Can you girls get washed up and meet me there in five minutes please?" Coach Beiste said to Rachel, who nodded and let the woman rush to the principal's office.

"You scared the crap outta us, B" Quinn said with a light chuckle. Brittany gave a soft smile and pulled back from Santana.

"I'm sorry, I just snapped." Brittany said looking down at her feet and wringing her hands nervously. Quinn shrugged and looked at Rachel.

"Britt, it's fine. You were one step ahead of us. One more minute and I'm pretty sure they'd be pulling all of us off of him." Rachel said smiling warmly and taking Quinn's hand.

"Britt, can we wash your hands, they're going purple." Santana said gently taking the blondes hands in her own. Brittany nodded and let Santana walk her over to the sink and gently put her hands under cold water.

"We need to go to Figgins' office to fix this. We can't afford to get suspended this year." Quinn said pointedly, looking at Santana.

"Oh don't look at me like that Q, I'm not the one who jumped a kid. Besides, no one could punish Britts. Not even Figgins." Santana said sternly, before gently kissing Brittany's temple after the blonde let out a slight whimper at the cold water on her knuckles.

"We'll get some ice after we go see Figgins," Rachel said as she gestured for everyone to leave the bathroom. Santana nodded and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist.

"Guys, I'm sorry," Brittany said sadly. Quinn could see the girl felt bad.

"Hey, Britt, no. You didn't do anything wrong. You were defending the people you love because someone was threatening them. There is nothing wrong with that. Figgins is just going to say that violence is unacceptable and that will be it. You wont be getting suspended, we will be right there defending you like you did for us. I promise." Rachel said, looking to Quinn who nodded and then to Santana who nodded and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"I love you," Santana said quietly to Brittany, kissing her gently.

"I love you too," Brittany whispered as they pulled apart, resting her forehead on Santana's.

Quinn smiled as she watched her best friends, putting her arms around Rachel from behind and connecting their hands at the front of the Diva. Rachel smiled widely and closed her eyes, taking in the moment.

"Come on love birds, let's go defend our girls honor," Quinn said kissing Rachel's temple and leading them out the door.


End file.
